Meet the Demigods
by SeaSpree
Summary: What happens when mortals, demigods, and even gods meet some special demigods? Will mainly focus on demigods such as, ex. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, the name is SeaSpree, and I'm starting this fanfiction about when other people/gods meet some special demigods. I will be updating at least once a week. Comments and suggestions about this fanfiction is appreciated. Please PM me if you have any questions. And anytime, Kik me, it's my username. And if anyone happens to wonder at all, I did NOT get my username from inspiration in the Percy Jackson and Olympians series. PUH-LEAZE. I just happen to enjoy water, the color blue, and interesting words that not everyone uses. (By this, I mean "big" words. Not "colorful", "big") I hope you got that.**

**Joey Zyrrel **

My name's Joey Zyrrel. Captain and quarterback of Goode High School's football team. And it's only my second year. I'm a sophomore.

It was the first day of school, but I couldn't wait to hit on the new girls so I guess you could say I was excited. For the first day of school. Let me tell you something. It did not go as I expected.

When I walked into the school, I expected all the girls swooning for me. Instead, I find a new guy, leaning on his locker. He had wind blown black hair and stormy, sea green eyes. And he was tall. Maybe an inch taller than me. I sneered. If this guy was taking my popularity, then he was in for it, I thought. I started going toward the guy when I felt a hand slam onto my shoulder. It was my best bud, Max Hardwell.

"I heard that this guy's Percy Jackson. Apparently, he'd gotten kicked out of a lot of schools before. And when I say a lot, I mean like one a year. Oh, and according to rumors, he also blew up the band room here at school orientation in the summer," Max whispers to me while I had stopped rigidly a few lockers away from the guy.

"I need to get rid of him," I tell Max as I walk back to my locker and slam-throw my backpack into the locker. Max nods. "Wait until this Friday afternoon though. You should check out what he's like first. And we can bring a few buddies as well." Max said, then walked off while I turned back to glare at Percy Jackson. He was seemingly oblivious to the fact pretty much every guy or girl in the hallway was staring or swooning over him. Already, he was being asked to join cliques. I should probably explain what that meant.

At Goode High School, we have a entire set of cliques. One was the popular clique. I was part of that. There were also other cliques like the nerds, and sport groups as well, such as football or swimming. From the looks of it, Jackson looked kind of like a swimming guy, since his body was lean. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The only thing that mattered now was to observe Jackson, then beat him up on Friday. I smirked. I couldn't wait. The bell rang, signaling the start of class.

It turned out Percy Jackson was in all of my classes. And he ended up sleeping in most of the classes as well. Except for Greek. I was surprised. He could speak AND write fluently. And if it was even possible, he did even better in Marine Biology class. He didn't yawn and answered every single question. Although that's probably because he took a nap earlier already. To tell the truth, I ended up glaring at him for the most of the day. I didn't ask a single girl out, it was surprising, since I usually asked one out each week, and usually on Monday.

I walked with my football friends to lunch as usual having found that Percy Jackson had already found his own group of friends. I glared in his direction, then made my way around his direction so I could hear what they were talking about.

"-and you turned Meri down?! She's even one of the better ones!" Will Starwace, the head of the soccer team at Goode, asked Percy Jackson. I was surprised, Jackson was like a girl magnet, but he turned down the hottest girl in school? I turned toward where the popular girls were. Many, including Meri, a girl with light brown hair and coal black eyes, were glaring at where Percy was sitting. Many of the girls in the popular clique wore heavy makeup and extremely skin showing outfits. Meri was in the group, but she didn't put much makeup, only some eyeliner and today she was wearing white short shorts, a pink halter top, and black cardigan. If anything, she was hot. I had yet to ask her out. I decided to make her mine once I finished with Jackson this Friday.

"Like the ninth one today already," Percy rolled his eyes," and for goodness sake, I already HAVE a girlfriend." If I hadn't been maintaining my cool, my jaw would've dropped. Nine girls had already asked him out? He's a newbie here, and it was the first day of school!

"Whatever man. But I'd bet any day that Meri is better than that girlfriend of yours," Will retorted while shoving down his burger. Percy just smirked, like he had made a really good joke.

"Oh, she's way better. You'll meet her sometime, I'm sure," he said as his green eyes seemed to swirl with happiness. I grumbled and lumbered toward the lunch line.

Last period of the day, I thought. I stretched while making my way to P.E. This was one class I was sure that I could beat Jackson in in one day. The thought made me smile. Maybe I could even "accidentally" beat him up in gym.

There was a new coach when I got there. He was just over five feet and looked very angry, especially with the baseball bat. He also had on a baseball cap with thick curly hair like a bush underneath. My football friends and I snickered. The coach looked in our direction and glared at us.

"Alright cupcakes, the name's Coach Hedge!" Cupcakes? I wondered. And I snickered once more at the coach's name. "Mama probably knew he was going to grow into a hedge," I said to my buddies, hinting at his hair. They laughed and snorted. The "Hedge" looked at us menacingly and patted his baseball bat as if warning us to not make him use it. As if I was scared. "We're doing stretches for most of this week, pound you into shape. We're going to have exciting events this entire year. We'll be having a sword fighting lesson next Friday, wrestling lesson the week after that, archery, so on," Coach continued. This was actually getting interesting, I thought. Sword fighting and wrestling? I could hurt Jackson! I smiled wickedly.

Friday. The afternoon had finally come. Percy Jackson was sitting under a tree. Staring into space while a bunch of other high schoolers hung around him in a loose, wide circle. Whispering. The entire football team followed me up to Jackson. "Hey Jackson!" I yelled. Percy Jackson looked toward me and raised his eyebrows. I sneered and glared at him in the eye. He didn't flinch. In fact, his sea green eyes had turned stormy and dangerous. They made me want to crawl into a hole and hide. I didn't let him know my fear though. I didn't back down. "You stole my popularity and girls at this school. I don't know who you think you are, but no one takes my place of ruling this school, and definitely NOT a newbie," I yell. Most of the people around Percy had noticed us and was watching us. Good, the more people, the better, I thought. I wanted them to watch when I beat up this good for nothing loser.

"I don't care about popularity. And I definitely don't care about you Joey Zyrrel. If you want to fight for position, then fine. Come at me and give me your best shot," Percy Jackson said coolly as he stood up. I waved my hands at my football friends. This was my fight. And I was going to win. I positioned myself into a fighting stance while Jackson just stood in front of me, doing nothing. I could see other people holding cash and whispering. They were betting on who was going to win. I tensed my arms up and shot forward, preparing to sock Jackson in the mouth. I was surprised when I found my arms crossed over each other. "You have got to do better than that, Zyrrel," Percy said, bored. "Honestly, I was hoping for a more interesting fight than that." Then, Jackson flipped me over his shoulder, making me land on my back. He smiled grimly at me, and walked casually away. My crew scurried to make way for him. I lay on my back and groaned. I saw the people in my high school cashing in money. I couldn't believe it. I never lost in a fight. But Percy... I shook my head, he was different. That was for sure. He could've hurt me worse, but he had just walked away. He. Had. Just. Walked. Away.

**First chapter done. Meri's POV next.**

**SeaSpree**

**A.K.A. Anonymous**

**One of my code names. You never know when someone Anonymous may creep up to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, and a ton of views already! I can't wait to get this story on a roll. And I do want to make one thing clear: Any and all things that I write that is somehow offensive to you are unintentional. For that matter, if you do happen to be offended, I apologize. This include stereotypes such as "Dumb Blondes". People with blond hair aren't dumb. I have a best friend who rocks at writing and has blonde hair. Just a warning and "pre-apology'.**

**Meri Terwin**

Friday afternoon. I followed Percy Jackson. And trust me, I wasn't stalking him. Then again, I might as well be, Percy had made it pretty clear on the first week of school that his "camp" only allowed kids who had ADHD, was dyslexic, AND could read/say Greek. I hadn't told him, but I happened to be ADHD and dyslexic. Now Greek, well I haven't tried. But camp when school has already started? The idea was absurd. I had to find out where he went on his weekends.

So anyway, here I was, following the taxi Percy was in, to see if I could meet his so called "girlfriend". After all, I was surprised when he turned me down. I was the hottest girl in school. And one of the nicer "hot" girls as well. What's a nice girl doing in the popular clique? Aren't they all slobs or something? The truth is, they are, but to me, they're the closest thing I have to family. In the popular clique, I could talk openly about crushes, boys, and fashion. I fit right in, except for the fact that most of the girls are pretty dense.

I had had my eye on Percy the moment he walked into Goode High School. He was hot, cute, and I could tell right away that he wasn't a jerk like some of the other guys were. I had him in a few of my classes and got to talk to him. He'd been really nice, his green eyes swirling and twinkling. I noticed that he had a lot of faint scars that you could only see if they were turned toward a certain angle of light. They were strange, but I decided not to ask him. And best of all, Percy allowed me to be myself. I didn't have to hide behind a shadow. In just a few short hours, I had told him a lot about myself, except the ADHD/dyslexic part. That was kind of embarrassing, coming from me. But I had told him about my parents, and being part of the popular group.

At lunch, I asked him if he wanted to go to the movies with me together on Friday afternoon. He'd kindly told me that he already had a girlfriend, and he had to go to camp afterschool on Friday. I immediately felt jealous that he already had a girlfriend. Certainly I was better then her...? I was getting unsure about myself. But the camp part had really unsettled me. He could've just said he was going out with his girlfriend, but camp? Percy was a horrible liar. Camp doesn't happen in September. Summer? Definitely. Winter Break? There's a few. Spring Break? I can get that. But September, he must've thought I was just as dense as the other people in the popular clique even though I'd been nice. That thought stung. I ended up glaring at him from my table for the rest of lunch. Thinking about how this must be how Dad felt.

My dad was a rich millionaire. He was an important part of quite of few companies, and he was rarely home. Not that I'm complaining; he's always been bitter and maybe a little sad, ever since my mom left, which was when I was a baby. Don't ask me how, but I have one memory of her. It was in a warm room, she and dad were sitting on the couch, looking down, looking at me. Dad had black hair, brown eyes, and a bright, charming smile. He rarely smiled these days. It was hard to tell what Mom looked like. Her hair color seemed to be changing, from black to brown to blonde. Her eyes seemed to reflect a million colors at once, kaleidoscope eyes. Mom seemed flawless, her clothing didn't seemed to have a single wrinkle. She was beautiful.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts. I had quickly hailed a taxi and told the driver to follow Percy's taxi. The driver was reluctant at first, but I had promised a hefty amount of money. A hundred dollar bill in fact. We followed Jackson's taxi until he seemed to be getting off at a hill, with a farmhouse and some strawberry plantations behind it. There was a lone pine tree with some golden wool on it. Around the tree... Seemed to be a huge animal that kept flickering between a large snake..., and was that a dragon? Quit hallucinating, I thought to myself then mentally slapped my head. I looked toward Percy, who seemed to be heading toward that snake. What was he doing HERE? I wondered.

I gave my hundred dollar bill to the driver and got off the car. I followed Percy Jackson at a distance.

In truth, I had hoped to follow Percy without him noticing, but he must've had a way with how the air moved, since he tensed only seconds after my taxi drove off. I froze. There was no where to hide. Percy slowly turned around. His green eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here, Meri?" He asked. I was still petrified. I ended up making some weird noises like "er, eee, uh..., you?"

Percy Jackson chuckled, but quickly settled back into a serious face. "You shouldn't be here, it's not for people like you," he said. People like me? Was he insulting me again as being dense? I was starting to get frustrated and angry when I looked up and saw... A gigantic dog nearly two times the height of Percy Jackson. Drool was dripping from his mouth as he opened his mouth wide to... Oh no. There was no need to complete the thought.

"Percy...,. uh..., big dog, BEHIND YOU!" I yelled, picked up a random twig near my foot and threw it at the overgrown dog. As if that did anything. Percy dove out of the way just as the dog took a bite at where he had just been. He reached into his pocket and pulled out... A pen?! "In case you haven't noticed, I don't think the dog is in the mood for poetry!" I yelled to Percy as I continued to throw twigs even though all they seemed to do was annoy the dog. Percy Jackson didn't even seemed to hear me and uncapped his pen. It transformed into..., was that a sword?! I was so tired of being confused, and my mind playing tricks on me. Percy ran toward the dog. The dog's claws scratched his arm, but Percy didn't even flinch. He quickly thrust his glowing bronze sword into the dog's chest, and it disappeared into a poof of gold dust. I blinked. What had just happened? The world grew hazy, and the farmhouse and strawberry fields flickered. Were those cabins? Wait, was that was a climbing wall? And it's spewing lava?! The entire world flashed and spun before me. Darkness enveloped me, and I blacked out.

"-a huge hellhound. I would've been dead if not for her," I heard a familiar voice in the distance. I opened my eyes and sunlight filtered in. I was lying in bed. Percy Jackson sat in a chair next to me. A tall, fit girl with curly, golden blonde hair and intense gray eyes was leaning against the wall. Stereotypical Californian girl with a perfect tan. I bolted upright. The girl was twirling a dagger in her hands like a pencil. Wasn't that dangerous?

"She's awake," the blonde girl said. She glared at me in the eyes, and I fought down the urge to run. Her eyes were stormy and seemed to be crackling with energy.

"What's going on?" I asked as I whipped my head left and right. Percy stood up. He cleared his throat.

"This is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, the only place safe for people like you."

**Haha, joke: "People like you" **

**I sincerely hope you got the idea of the joke.**

**~~~SeaSpree~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I had anything to say about this chapter. It's that it's cheesy and horrible. Just a heads up, I'll should be following through in chronological order. Percy Jackson is in freshman year of high school. Currently, the story is after the Battle of the Labyrinth, but before The Last Olympian. **

**Meri Terwin**

The girl with the blonde hair and scary gray eyes, Annabeth, glared around the room. "Seaweed Brain," she pronounced each syllable of the..., nickname(?!) slowly and menacingly. "Who told you that?" She asked, with her arms folded. Percy smiled sheepishly.

"Erm... I kinda came up with that to get all the girls asking me out away..." He snuck a glance at me. It was strange, I felt sad and happy at the same time. Sad, because he had been trying to get away from me. Happy, because I could still have a chance with Percy Jackson. I could still get him to myself! I blinked to clear the thought. Approach slow and easy. Act innocent, I thought to myself. I noticed Annabeth studying me with those gray eyes... That seemed to be calculating the best way to kill someone. I shuddered. Definitely NOT my best, optimistic thought at the moment. Percy may be oblivious to everything, but Annabeth obviously wasn't. Either she really did have affections for Percy, or something. I could swear she was reading my thoughts. I shook my head. Then looked at the both of them.

"Demigod?" I cocked my head to one side. That honestly was not an act. I was sincerely confused about the two saying I was a "demigod". Demon god? I looked at my hands, examining them. They looked like normal, human fingers. My fingernails were glossy and manicured. Percy coughed.

"Um, Annabeth, would you like to do the honors?" Annabeth shrugged.

"How much do you know about the Greek mythologies, Meri?" I stared at the the blond haired girl. How was this even relevant? Annabeth sighed. It turned out to be relevant in every way. Annabeth explained to me how the gods were still alive, having affairs with mortals, ending up with demigods. I listened quietly, flabbergasted. "Leading a demigod life is never easy. Monsters attack, we die. Monsters attack, we die. Over, and over again. Many of us don't like past our teens. And the only safe place for people like us is here, Camp Half-Blood, where you are trained to fight monsters," Annabeth looked over at me. It was as if someone had just shoved a spear in my hand and told me to go to war. "You're taking this quite calmly, compared to some other people," she tells me, analyzing me with those gray eyes. I didn't answer to her analysis.

"So you, you're telling me that my one my parents is a god," I say blankly. I gathered my blankets around me. The atmosphere seemed to get chillier.

"Or a goddess. It depends. For example, Kelp Head here is a son of Poseidon," Annabeth nodded her head at Percy. His ADHD was obviously acting up. Finally with something to do, he just stood up, concentrated, and the water from the cup on my bedside table filtered out and swirled around in a pretty design before dropping back inside the cup. I was astounded.

"So who's your dad?" I asked, interested.

"Fredrick Chase," she answered. Not what I was expecting. "Like I said, sometimes the dad is the god. Other times, the mom could be the god. My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, and battle strategics." I nodded. I was sorta getting hang of the Greek god thing although it still seemed a little fake.

"Who's my parent, then?" I asked. Annabeth and Percy both shrugged.

"You could tell us a little about yourself. We usually determine parents by how their child acts, or what they're good at. For example, the Apollo kids are good at the bow and arrow. And when I say good, I'm talking about hitting the bullseye every single time," she waved toward a window that I hadn't noticed before. Outside, there was a boy about fourteen or fifteen, with blond hair, shooting at a target fifth feet away. All the arrows seemed to be clustered in one spot on the target. "Other times, you're just claimed. Your godly parent sends a symbol or a sign that you're they're children."

I nodded. And since Annabeth seemed nice overall, I told her about my dad, school, popular clique. All that stuff. I told her about my ADHD and dyslexia. Annabeth wasn't surprised by that. "Most demigods have either or both ADHD and dyslexia. The ADHD keeps us alive in a battle, while you have dyslexia because you're hard wired for Ancient Greek. English doesn't come naturally to you as a language," she explained. I slowly got out of bed. "And based on what you said about your mom, I'm guessing she's Aphrodite," Annabeth said as she snuck a glance at Percy. As if on cue, I started glowing.

"What's happening?!" I shrieked, trying to swipe away the light.

"Relax, Meri. It's probably only the blessing of Aphrodite." A few seconds passed, and I looked at the mirror near the bed. I was wearing different clothing. I had on a midnight black chiton with streaks of white. My hair was braided and hung over my shoulder. A silver circlet was on my head. Bracelets encircled my wrists and I was wearing black sandals. I had the slightest bit of makeup on my face. I looked beautiful, but I was pissed.

"You looking stunning, Meri," Percy said, but I hardly paid him any attention.

"You're saying Mom did this to me?" I spun on my heels and glared at the daughter of Athena. She didn't flinch. "I did not give you permission to change my clothes!" I yelled to the sky. Thunder rumbled even though the afternoon was clear. The chiton looked nice on me, but I felt like I had a huge bed sheet wrapped around me with a sash, and unfortunately, Annabeth just had to ruin it by blurting out more pessimistic facts. I was starting to hate Athena. Oh, and don't forget Aphrodite.

"I don't approve of your mother's methods, but just a heads up, Aphrodite's charm will last at least another day. You won't be able to mess up your hair or get rid of your makeup," Annabeth shot me a look as she dragged (a very tired, may I add) Percy from the room. He flashed me one of his goofy grins. I couldn't believe this. The new girl, daughter of Aphrodite, was going to be embarrassed on her first day at camp. At least I can try charming Percy, I thought.

Percy was waiting for me outside the bedroom door. Apparently, we had been in the big house. Yeah, creative names. "C'mon, I'll show you around camp," he said, and smiled radiantly.

I got more than a couple stares when I walked out of the big house. Campers immediately stopped they were doing and stared at me. Others started to, eww, drool. It obviously wasn't an everyday occurence when the new girl walks out dressed in a chiton. Plus, the chiton wasn't exactly thick material. Within minutes, I was shivering from the September winds.

"Here, I brought an extra sweatshirt for you," Percy said as he held out a snowy white sweatshirt toward me. I couldn't help, but blush. Percy was so nice! I had to get him to myself, I thought, as he took me around camp. As we walked, I made small chat with Percy. Pery always seemed so cute when he was oblivious, but now was one of the few times that I wished he wasn't. Instead, he kept sneaking glances and smirking at friends. I thought about how much and how log it would take for the idiot to kiss me.

"Here we are, Cabin 10," Percy spoke so suddenly that I flinched. I looked up to find... A cabin that definitely did NOT look like a cabin, AT ALL. In reality, it looked more like a huge dollhouse with the smell of perfume on the inside. Percy opened and stuck his head broth the door. "Silena! You've got a new camper!" A beautiful girl older than Percy walked into view. She had lush, long black hair and changing brown and blue eyes. The girl, Silena, stretched out her hand.

"Hehe, looks like Mom zapped you already. Anyhow, my name's Silena Beauregard. I'm the head counselor of Cabin 10, what's your name?" Silena smiled. I had heard from Annabeth that a lot of Aphrodite children were dense, but perhaps Silena was one of the exceptions. I shook her hand.

"Meri Terwin, and this is an awkward question, but I really don't feel comfortable in this dress. Do you have, um, any extra clothes I can change into?" I blushed deep, but to my surprise, Silena ushered me in and told Percy to go take care of the pegasi. She waved me toward the bed at the back that did not seem to have been used. A pile of clothes were neatly folded and on the bed.

"Annabeth dropped these off for you while you were touring the camp. They're new and from the camp store," Silena said. At the mention of Annabeth's name, I scowled. Luckily, Silena did not seem to notice.

Annabeth was right about the glamour makeup. I tousled my hair and must've got at least some of the makeup off when I was taking off the sweatshirt, but when I checked the mirror that was in the bathroom, everything still looked perfect. by the time I was out, Silena was gone, so I assumed she was off to some sort of class. I walked out of the cabin as well, hoping, to again, catch some alone time with Percy. I sighed dreamily. I couldn't wait until the day he would become my boyfriend. I circled all around the camp before finally ending up at the sword fighting arena. There were several demigods surrounding two familiar figures in the middle. Percy and Annabeth. And gods. They were holding weapons. Without thinking, I hurtled myself toward them, breaking them apart.

"What are you doing," Annabeth glared at me. Percy folded his arms.

"You could've killed each other!" I said, didn't these people get how dangerous it was to handle weapons like that? Apparently not, since many campers who had been watching slowly moved away.

"Meri, we train to use weapons and fight monsters," Percy explained gently, I couldn't help, but feel the love. I honestly felt as if he was going to kiss me then and there, but he didn't. Instead, he with-drawed away. "C'mon Annabeth, let's go visit Chiron." The daughter of Athena glared at me once more before stomping away. I couldn't help dejected as I sat down in the middle of the sword fighting arena.

I was hoping for a good night's sleep to forget about the day's events, but naturally, Aphrodite had to butt in. Although Autumn had come, the park I was in was still lush and beautiful. A woman with features that kept changing walked through the flowers. Aphrodite, I thought. The woman turned toward me, she was even more beautiful than I remembered her to be.

"Meri Terwin, you've grown to be quite a splendid young lady, but I'm afraid you'll have to get over Percy Jackson. He won't bring you anything, but grief. He already has a love life, even if he doesn't know it yet," Aphrodite cocked her head to one side in sympathy. I couldn't help, but feel anger and resentment swelling up inside of me.

"Who? Is it that dumb blond, Annabeth? They don't seem to be in a loving relationship," I ask, gritting my teeth. Even I, the newbie at camp, knew that Annabeth was no dumb blonde. Aphrodite simply smiled.

"They used to hate each other much more, but now, they cannot live without the other. Each is the other's soul mate. They're not completely together yet, but they will be soon. Their relationship is not a question, but what about yours? Who is your soul half?" Aphrodite asked me. I was at loss. Percy Jackson had been one of the only people who I felt could truly understand me. I blinked back tears. "Love is a dangerous, yet heroic journey. To get you started, seek out the sun. And may gods bless you on your quest to find true love," Aphrodite smiled sadly as she her voice sounded fainter, and the park started to fade away. "Until next time my child."

I woke up with a start, nearly banging my head on the bed above me. It was still dark outside. The harpies would probably eat me if they caught me, but I didn't care. I threw on the sweater Percy had gave me and walked out of the cabin and trudged toward the beach. There was a guy, maybe my age, with golden colored hair, sky blue eyes, a quiver on his back, and a bow in hand. He was shooting arrows at the sea. I approached quietly, not wanting to disturb him, but he noticed. His eyes flashed with surprise.

"I've been waiting for you," he told me. "The dove, the dream told me to seek out the dove." And although we'd only met for the first time, I knew in my gut that we were going to be together. The sun, my soul mate.

**Thanks for everyone's patience on the story. I try my best to update on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays of every week. And I do not plan on making Percy fall in love with anyone other than Annabeth, as hinted by Aphrodite.**

**Until next time,**

**SeaSpree**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. I understand that the previous chapter was really bad, I just kind of snapped out the end because the chapter wasn't working out. I don't like the ending of this chapter either... But oh well. I'll let you guys see for yourself.**

**Perry Johanson **

It was Friday, second week of school. Second to last period of the day. It's been a week since I last saw Meri Terwin. I was almost certain that she's been kidnapped or killed by Percy Jackson. Since, apparently, she was following him on Friday. I'd asked him about it, but Percy had just shrugged and said she'd decided to stay at camp year round. Percy Jackson was a horrible liar. I mean, seriously, what place has camp during the school year? Well, Percy had looked all serious about it, but I knew it was an act.

Here, let me back up. My name is Perry Johanson, offense for Goode High School's soccer team. And I like to say that I'm Meri Teriwin's "to-be" boyfriend. Except now she was gone. Luckily, today was Friday, and we were sword fighting in gym today. I'd taken sword fighting classes since I was eight. I had to say, I'm pretty good. So it was today that I planned to teach Jackson a lesson... Don't mess with my people.

"Alright Cupcakes! Most of you remember that we're doing sword fighting today. Before we start, however, we have a professional with us to demonstrate. She's staying in New York for a few days, but she'll be going back to San Francisco soon," Coach Hedge, the short guy who somehow became "coach" bellowed, wielding his usual baseball bat.

From the locker rooms came out a girl with tanned skin, blonde princess curls, and gray eyes that seemed to be planning how to kill you to make it seem like an accident. She was beautiful in every way. The girl walked confidently to the middle of the gym. She was holding a dagger, that was wooden, thankfully. "This is Annabeth Chase, and trust me when I say you don't want to be at the other end of her sword, or dagger for that matter," Coach Hedge said, chewing on his..., shirt?! I'd never seen him this nervous before. Annabeth, on the other hand, scanned through all the students gathered in the gym. Her eyes stopped at where I was standing and looked me in the eye. I hate to say it, but I felt like hiding in the shadows when she did.

"So... Who wants to go one on one with me?" Annabeth said as she glanced at everyone. I was tempted to raise my hand to show up Percy Jackson, but blonde girl talked before I could. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's go," she smirked. Who was Seaweed Brain? I asked myself just when Percy Jackson stepped at of the crowd, already armed with a wooden sword. I snorted out loud. Percy Jackson, fight gray eyes? He'll probably be crying for his mommy the moment the duel starts.

"You're on Wise Girl," Jackson said as they started to duel. All doubts about Percy Jackson's sword fighting abilities got washed away. He was amazing, probably even better than me. How had I not known about this? That was apparently the question on other people's minds as well, since most of them had their mouths open in awe. What was even more surprising though, was that Percy seemed to know this girl.

I watched as the two parried and dodged, dancing around the points of sword and dagger. They seemed to have no trouble fighting. In fact, they were taunting each other, not even breaking a sweat.

"So what brought you here, Wise Girl?" Percy asked as he skillfully dodged a disarming maneuver. Annabeth smiled.

"Thought I'd stop by before going back to San Francisco. And you know, catch a break from camp," she said as she caught Percy's sword on the hilt of her dagger, something that only skilled fighters could do. Percy's face widened into mock surprise.

"Annabeth, take a break? Impossible," Percy says as he finally disarms Annabeth, pushing her to the floor, and leaning over her. "Oh, and I win," he says, as a lopsided grin made his way to his face.

"Not unless I say so, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says as she kicks Percy in the stomach and flipping him onto his back. Damn, she was one hot girl. Beautiful AND tough. I shook my head. I still had to get my revenge.

But unfortunately, it turned out my prediction was right. He easily beat me, then waltzed away, bored. I was clenching my teeth, wanting to beat up the guy, but my gut said otherwise. Plus, Meri probably HAD left school, left me. After all, Annabeth had also mentioned camp. I sighed. I probably wasn't going to be getting a 'Happily Ever After' any time soon.

**Feel free to review! They inspire me, boost my esteem, and most important of all, makes my writing better. Many thanks to everyone who reviews and of course, all my readers!**

**For now,**

**Anonymous Google (another pseudonym)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Based on all the views and reviews, I'm guessing many of you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you! Furthermore, I've gotten a few good ideas. I will post a teacher perspective soon... After I can get the fanfiction to after the Titan War. (Currently after Battle of the Labyrinth, before Last Olympian). This chapter is a little short, I'll try to make the next one longer. Enjoy! :)**

**James Hawt**

San Francisco High. I breathed in the fresh, yet piercing air. I walked through the hallways wih an air of regal and confidence as I winked at girls. Many swooned or fainted. Guys just stood in the shadows, not wanting to be noticed. Of course, I was easily the most popular guy in San Francisco High School. I was also, ahem, the "Hawtest". Or just hottest, if you prefer that. But it made sense. The way I see my future was that I was going to be the guy who made every girl faint and every guy jealous. Hey, it's my namesake, and sometimes a genetic package comes with the name.

I should introduce myself. The name's James Hawt. I love my name. I have a golden blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a addicting smile. It was impossible for a girl not to like me.

Anyhow, it was my Junior year. And I was looking for some fresh meat. Since, of course, guys got tired of their girlfriends all the time. They whine or they spend up bunches of your money. Plus, sometimes I just get sick of them. So I dump them.

I was walking around when I saw Her. And damn, she was beautiful. Long princess curls, tall, lean, long legs. And wow, her eyes were unique, an intelligent gray that seemed to analyze everyone in the hallway within seconds. I immediately took a liking to her.

"Hey, Beautiful, my house at eight. We can have some fun, hmm?" I asked, smirking, while reaching out to touch her chest. A lot of the nearby girls swooned. Blondie laughed. A lot of people around us looked at her confused. After all, it was every girl's dream to be invited to my house. I owned a mansion with everyone anyone could wish for. Instead, her gray eyes hardened, she fixed me with a glare that made me want to just run out of school.

"In your dreams, pretty boy," Blondie said coldly before walking confidently to class. I shrugged and grinned at the girls around me. The girl was just playin hard to get. After all, no one can resist me.

Blondie was in my P.E. Class and I learned that her name was Annabeth. And she totally overturned the stereotypical "dumb blonde" statement. I heard from a few of my jock friends that she had answered every single question in class. Smart, fiesty, AND beautiful. I made up my mind to make her mine afterschool.

"Hey, Annie, I know you rejected me earlier, but everyone knows you're playing hard to get. Come over to my house? The offer still stands, or... We can go watch a movie," I smiled, this time, reaching to touch her hand. Annabeth glared at me, and I noticed her hands were twitching. Probably just aching to touch me.

"You do not call me Annie. The name's Annabeth and not anything else. And do not even TRY to flirt with me. As if I would ever fall in love with you," Annabeh hissed menacingly, before turning tail and walking away. Before she could however, I pulled her arm, dragging her into my embrace, and kissed her on the lips, hard.

To my surprise, however, she bit into my lip, hard, before pulling away and socking me in the stomach. I bent forward, groaning in pain. I vaguely heard Annabeth issuing a threat. _If you ever flirt with me again, I'll hurt you ten times worse, and I won't leave your pretty face untouched,_ she had said before stalking away. And I remembered, Annabeth was one girl I wouldn't mess with, not matter how tempted I was.

**Until then,**

**SeaSpree ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not my best, and a little heart rendering at the end. And wow, everyone, thank you all for the reviews! They always manage to boost my esteem.**

**Benjamin Franklin **

I entered the office of Jefferson High School. As I did, I silently thanked whoever named this school. It would've been so embarrassing if the school had been 'Franklin High School, dedicated to Benjamin Franklin'.The lady behind the counter looked up with her fuzzy rimmed glasses. "Hi! I'm new here... So, uh, can I get my schedule?" I ask nervously. The lady bobbed her head.

"Benjamin Franklin? You aren't related to him, are you?" The lady asks, I shook my head. If there was one thing I hated, it was my name. Everyone at my old school teased me about it. Thank goodness my parents had decided to move to New York in the middle of the term. Although, I thought, it probably wouldn't be much different here.I knew for a fact that I would never grow up to be THE Benjamin Franklin. I was average in everything. Average height, average weight, average grades, average looks. The FAMOUS Benjamin Franklin was probably average in appearance as well, but at least he was a genius. The lady handed me a sheet of paper.

"Silena will be here soon to guide you to all your classes. She has the same ones as you do," the lady smiled and went back to her computer. A few minutes passed before a creak resounded and the door to the hallway of the school opened. I had to blink my eyes, hard, twice, before I was sure what I was seeing was real.

The girl was beautiful. She had lush hair that seemed to be a combination of colors. Black, brown, and blonde. Her eyes that seem to be changing colors from brown to blue. She was wearing makeup, but at least not as much as the girls at the previous school he went to. They had wore pounds of it, mascara, powder, you name it. The girl smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi, my name's Silena Beauregard. Welcome to Jefferson High School. I'll be showing you around today," the girl said as I shook her hand and she led me into the hallway. Throughout the tour, I couldn't help, but stare at Silena. She was perfect... And so beautiful. I mentally slapped myself. As if she would ever be interested in you, I thought. I must've had a scowl on my face because Silena stopped and turned to face me.

"Are you alright, Benjamin?" She asked, her eyes wide. I shook my head and blushed, embarrassed. Silena smiled again, and then continued on. I followed her while I had a mental conversation with myself.

You cannot be falling for her, my brain said (in my head!) disbelievingly.

She's so... Beautiful, charming..., nice..., my heart thumped loudly.

She'll leave you the minute she's done with the tour, my brain retorted. The logical side of me knew it was most likely to be true. Silena Beauregard would go and hang out with other more "popular" kids once she was done with me, but I refused to give up hope.

It seemed that I had woken up on the right side, or maybe the wrong side, of the bed since the most unexpected thing happened during lunch. Silena Beauregard invited me to sit with her friends. I found her curled up next to an African American guy with huge muscles, calloused hands, and a smile on his face as he looked at Silena.

"Hey Benjamin!" Silena smiled as she sat upright and started introducing everyone. I noticed that the guy Silena was leaning on immediately scowled at me when she left his arms. "This is Charles Beckendorf, my boyfriend. Everyone calls him by his last name," Silena said as she waved toward the guy next to her. I could feel my heart dropping all the way to down to Hell. "Louis," she waved at a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. "And Areyn!" Silena gestured toward a skinny girl next to me who had long black hair and brown eyes that were... Somehow cold.

"Um, my name's Benjamin Franklin, er, not related to, uh, you know. Nice to meet you guys," I said weakly. I sat down next to Areyn, and she pounded my back. I had no idea how a skinny person like her could have so much power in her arms.

"Good to meet you," Areyn said. She smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Don't mind Areyn, she's usually cold to everyone unless it's someone she knows she can trust," Silena explained. She was back in Beckendorf's embrace. I stared longingly at them, wishing I could be Beckendorf. I shook my head. Snap out of it, I told myself, get a move on! You already knew she wasn't going to fall for a guy like you! Plus, did you really think you could get, like, the hottest girl in the school on your first day?

So instead, I tried to keep my distance from Beckendorf, who somehow managed to spike my jealousy even without his girlfriend around. Silena and I, however, became the best of friends. So you could understand my distress when she didn't come back to school the next year. I knew Beckendorf was going to college, but Silena had her senior year left in high school. A week later, I received an answer to my question. An orange envelope appeared in the mail.

Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141

Long Island, New York 11954

September 7, 2009

As a close friend of Silena Beauregard, and possibly Charles Beckendorf, we are sad to inform you that they have died for a good cause in one of the most important wars in history. However, we are unable to confide in you what war they served in for the information is strictly confidential. The campers all (hopefully) express our apologies to what their deaths may mean to you. Should you have any questions, please visit the Empire State Building.

With deep regrets,

Chiron (Brunner)

Activities Director

I was a man. But then again, I was only human. An average human. Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf sacrificed themselves in a war. What did I do? I stood on the empty driveway of my house... As silent tears rolled down my face.

***Wince* It hurts when people you know well dies.**

**SeaSpree**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Read! (Important)**

**A few things to address here.**

**1) Blood of Olympus is out! It's likely that I won't be reading it very soon, and I'll probably be borrowing it from a friend. Rest assured that my reading will not interfere with the updates in any way. And don't give spoilers, or else.**

**2) My birthday is coming up! (11/12) I'd like to have 300 reviews by that day! This is based on an estimate of 50 reviews per week. Plus, if you do reach that goal, I'll give you five chapters on my birthday. You think you read wrong? Not at all! Five Chapters, Good Luck! And please don't start posting random reviews, I appreciate the ones that are truly sincere. **

**3) Note that although I do sometimes have goals for you guys, I will always keep the updates coming no matter what. I'm not on Fanfiction to get popular, I'm on here to write, and to get tips and reviews on how I can improve my writing. I highly disapprove of those people who won't update until they get their desired amount of popularity. No offense meant to those people, just my opinion on things.**

**Serena Sona**

Most of the people at the bleachers were cheering for their respective high school teams. Serena was drooling over the guy who was dominating the pool, Percy Jackson. Of course, she was supposed to be cheering for Laythorpe High School, but Percy Jackson was just so hot, with his unruly black hair and wild sea green eyes. Serena fell in love with him almost immediately.

Serena was sure she could get the guy. She was tall and fit, dark brown hair that she had tied into a French braid, and warm brown eyes. Serena wore clothes that accented her body well; a tank top with blue sequins and tight jean shorts. She had put on minimal make up.

Serena knew she was coming to the swim meet to get another hot boyfriend, but, she hadn't expected Percy Jackson, the star swimmer of Goode High Shool. He was more like life or death. Serena knew she only had one chance to get him. If she didn't, well, it would be the first and last time Serena Sona ever met him. Of course, she would make sure that wouldn't happen.

Serena quickly made her way skipping down the bleachers. Once again, Jackson had gotten first in his fourth competition. Serena ran, as femininely as possible, to Percy Jackson whilst muttering "ew" when pool water sloshed into her golden gilded sandals. She would have fallen head first into the pool if Percy hadn't steadied her.

"Woah! You okay?" Percy's concerned sea green swirled before Serena. She nearly fainted there and then. Serena didn't even mind his wet hands touching her!

"Erm, yeah, fine," Serena said, dazed. Quickly, she stood up to initiate the next part of her plan. "You must be Percy Jackson! An honor to meet you. My name's Serena Sona!" She said excitedly as she clasped her hands together. "You're such a great swimmer! How do you do it!" Serena gushed as she flattered the competitive swimmer. Percy Jackson rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. God, he's so cute, Serena thought.

"Er, thanks, I, uh, have the genes, I guess," it was Percy's turn to be speechless. Caught off guard! Now to make her checkmating move, Serena thought giddily.

"So, want to come to my house on Friday next week? I want to know everything about you, swimming techniques, everything!" Serena smiled widely and held Percy's hand. He was about to reply when a girl with curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes ran toward Percy, not very femininely.

"Perseus Jackson! What are you doing standing there? Chiron needs us back to camp, NOW," the girl yelled. Percy Jackson flinched. Who did she think she was, Serena thought, yelling at her future boyfriend? And Perseus Jackson? That girl must've gotten the wrong person. Serena snickered. There was no way in Hell Percy's full name was Perseus.

"Gee, Annabeth, tone it down," Percy said, and then leaned toward Blondie to whisper. "There're mortals here," he continued. The last part obviously was supposed to be a secret or something, but Serena heard it anyway. Mortal?! Was that an insult? Serena could feel her anger building up, but she forced it down.

"Um, Annabelle, Percy and I were about to schedule a date, so if you would scooch away for a bit," Serena said nicely, but her eyes said otherwise. Serena directed her glare at the "Annabelle" girl.

"Excuse me?" Annabelle glared back just as intensely, her gray eyes burned with rage. "First, never, ever call me Annabelle. Either you call me Annabeth or you don't call me anything at all. Second, this Seaweed Brain is coming with ME. Our camp issues are worth a hundred of your so called "date". As if Percy would ever go out with you," Annabeth scoffed as she roughly pulled Percy away, and purposely bumping me, hard, as she stormed past. Serena had just enough time to yell, "HEY!" before she fell into the pool and chlorine and bleach soaked into her clothes.

"I'LL GET YOU, ANNABELLE! I SWEAR TO GOD!" Serena screamed. Nearly everyone in the pool area turned to watch her as she started cursing in English, Spanish, and even French. Annabeth didn't even look back.

**And that, was Serena Sona. A teacher point of view coming up in a day or two ;)**

**SeaSpree**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, I finished Blood of Olympus two days ago... No worries, I won't give any spoilers! But I'll state my opinion, I'm a *tad* disappointed.**

**I've decided to change the review goal (by 11/12) to 150 instead. 300 seems a bit impossible, don't want to push you guys too hard, .**

**I took out the bleach in the swimming pool in the previous chapter. Thank you for pointing that out! **

**Please Note: I'm a perfectionist. Any critiques are welcome. Includes grammar correction, spelling correction, OOC correction, etc. Enjoy, and I'll most likely be posting another chapter tomorrow!**

**Dr. Blankforth**

Dr. Blankforth. That's my name. Technically, I'm a teacher, but I got a doctrine so these days, practically everyone called me "doctor" when I didn't even know the symptoms of a common cold. Don't judge, some people just don't get sick!

Anyhow, I was volunteering for a camp program designed for troubled kids. Basically, they're delinquents who somehow (don't ask me!) are able to blow up or destroy the school in some way. Or they're teenagers who bully others in school. I volunteered to change these kids. After all, I'm very strict and a perfectionist. I try to mold these kids into perfect little angels. Most of them do become better after I'm done with them. Others... Well, not so much. I'll tell you about them.

It was a clear, May morning when two new girls walked in. One wore punk clothing. She had short, black spiky hair, a silver circlet resting upon her head, and electric blue eyes. She wore a black t-shirt, leather jacket, cargo pants, and combat boots. She was a troublemaker, I knew for sure.

The other girl, who seemed to be the punk's friend, had blonde princess locks and wore an orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots. I was almost about to ask her what an angel like her was doing in a camp for delinquents when I saw her eyes. They were a dark, stormy gray.

They were trouble the minute they walked in. The boys wolf whistled and cat called toward them. The girls glared at them. _Don't even think about touching us, or you'll end up in the hospital_, their eyes seemed to say. I glared at the two when they turned to look at me, but to my surprise, they didn't even flinch.

A week later, I was just about done with the two girls, Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase. They were two girls who had nowhere else to go, but Hell.

Thalia Grace, she was a rebel. No matter how many times I scolded her or kept her for detention, she continued wearing those inappropriate punk clothes. She had even held true to her promise on her glare on the first day she arrived in my classroom. Within the end of the week, Thalia Grace had fractured five wrists, broken two arms, three legs, and one toe. She had even (somehow!) shot three silver arrows in class, all within centimeters of my head. I had no idea where they came from and how she shot them with such accuracy. I doubted that she missed. Later, when I confronted her about it, she just shrugged, and muttered something about "dim-witted mortals". The nerve of that girl!

Annabeth Chase. She was everything an angel should be, but her eyes ruined it. They were a glaring stormy gray. In addition to her brain and her attitude. And the girl was way too much of a know-it-all for her own good. She knew every answer to every question and always had a good comeback when it came to insults. Annabeth Chase was too stuck up, she thought she was smarter and better than me! A doctor who's lived at least five times her age! She was also no better than Thalia with the boys. She judo-flipped every guy who even tried to remotely flirt with her.

The two were also very strange, as if they had been in combat before. Many times during the week, I had to call in the security guards to come in and control the two girls, who were rude and disruptive in my class. The officers attempted tasing Thalia, but she didn't flinch. Rather, it made her more energized. She had out her hand on the officer's chest, causing the poor guy to be blown backwards. I could've sworn that I saw blue sparks flying out of Thalia Grace's hands. Another time, when the guards had been targeting Annabeth, all of the security officers had ended up jerking around the floor. When the officers had stepped in, Annabeth had just side-stepped their jab with the taser, and ripped the tasers from their hands. From there, she had just tased them. Then, she went back to doing her work as if nothing had happened.

What's even more strange was the fact that the two girls did it all laughing maniacally and conversing with each other in a strange language, possibly Greek. It was as if they'd had to face worse the angry police officers and security guards with tasers.

I shook my head and sighed as I dismissed the class. Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase were two people that I could not change into angels, much less "semi-angels". I knew they were not going to get anywhere in life and enjoyed the thought of them rotting in Hell. Thank God, I wouldn't see them again in this lifetime, I thought as I waved the class outside. I didn't know how wrong I was.

It was a warm, August morning. Only a week until most schools started. I was sitting under an oak tree in a park, when I saw two teenagers chasing each other.

"Perseus Jackson! I swear to all the gods, you will give me back my cap right now!" The girl screamed, quickly on pursuit after "Perseus Jackson". The guy holding a Yankees cap winced, but waved it teasingly at the girl. He had wild black hair, and swirling sea-green eyes. I easily pin-pointed him as a troublemaker.

"It's Percy! Just Percy!" The boy said. He continued running.

Then, the girl chasing him, the blonde girl shinnied up an other oak near me when the black-haired boy wasn't looking.

"Wise Girl? Where are you, Annabeth?" He asked. I froze. Annabeth. I rolled the name over my tongue. This could not be a coincidence. Then, the girl, Annabeth, jumped out in front of the boy, and snatched her Yankees cap away.

"Stupid Achilles curse. At least I can still beat you with trickery," Annabeth grumbled. As she turned toward me. Sure enough, she had those gray eyes, and her intelligence matched as well. Achilles curse? Probably just some figurative language. I shrugged it away.

"Dr. Blankforth?" Annabeh asked. Her playful expression from just moments before was replaced by a cold stone glare. I was terrified. Nevertheless, I stood of boldly and dusted off my pants.

"Annabeth Chase," I scowled. "Boy, you shouldn't be hanging out with her... She's dangerous... And unpredictable," I said, looking at Percy. Then, he did something completely unexpected. He laughed. He laughed so hard he started crying and rolling on the grass.

"Gods of Olympus," he said, getting back on his feet and straightening up again. "I never would've guessed, Annabeth, dangerous? Now, if you said Annabeth was cute, and sweet, and angelic, THEN, I would be surprised. But Wise Girl here is suppose to be dangerous. She wouldn't be Annabeth Chase if she weren't," he said, winking at Annabeth and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "By the way, do you know this old man?" Percy asked, "oh, and no offense," he quickly added. I rolled my eyes. Typical teenagers.

"He was the 'make people angels' teacher that I told you about, Perce," Annabeth replied, putting imaginary quotes around 'make people angels' and keeping her gaze on me. "He tried getting security guards to tase Thalia."

I looked down, and once again saw Percy Jackson on the ground, rolling in laughter. "Tase Thalia Grace? Gods, you're hilarious. Thalia is resistant to electricity. It's in her genes," as Percy laughed, a fountain nearby started swishing around, almost as if it was keeping pace with the boys laughing. Meanwhile, Annabeth's glare hadn't softened a single bit, which was making me agitated. These two are dangerous, my gut said. I decided to trust its judgement.

"I'll..., I'll see you both in Hell!" I managed to spat out as I stalked away. If it was possible, Percy laughed even louder.

"Perhaps we'll meet in Elysium. Until then, Doctor!" Percy Jackson's voice carried across the park, echoed by his unstoppable laughter and the tinkling of water. Maniacs, I thought, shaking my head.

**Next Chapter, a clear-sighted mortal during the Second Titan War! (Battle of Manhattan in the Last Olympian)!**

**SeaSpree**


	9. Chapter 9

**What I promised for today! To my many reviewers, I've taken up your idea of the doctor and Percy and Annabeth meeting again! Of course, it may be toward the end of the story, and I have yet to decide where they'll meet, although the DOA Studios seems like a good idea. I've seen that many of you expressed concerns about seeing the previous chapter somewhere before. It's hard for me to keep track of what fanfictions I have read or which ones I have not. In fact, I often find myself reading the same fanfictions over again by accident. I sometimes do take other stories as inspirations, but I try to make them unique in my own way. Anyhow, here's the chapter, during the Battle of Manhattan.  
**

**John Burke**

The car door crunched and groaned one last time before I rolled onto the pavement. "What the Hell," I muttered. Heaving, I lifted my self up to my feet. What I saw, well technically I couldn't see anything, the Manhattan skyline and streets were clouded up in rolling waves of dust and fog, blew my breath away, I was more than certain my mouth had dropped to the pavement. Although it was more like I collected a pile of dust on the floor of my mouth. I started a serious fit of coughs. Note to self: Never breath in dust or clog, I thought.

There'd always been strange things in my life, dogs with fins, people with snake tails, even horses with wings, but nothing..., nothing could compare to this.

Through the fog, I could see several young adolescents surrounding... The Empire State Building? Bronze blades flashed in the darkness. Blue giants (what the heck?), gigantic dogs, and a dragon-like thing. That was in addition to everything I'd seen before, snake women, other things.

Out of habit, I quickly took my phone out and flicked it open. It was August 18th. Huh? I was just taking a nap... I checked my phone a few hours ago... How did I not wake up from the disaster happening right outside my car? I wondered, looking at the wreckage of Manhattan.

I was just starting to hyperventilate when I heard a 'boom' go off. A woman holding a shotgun stood on the sidewalk next to a dented car. Gold dust showered around a kid dressed in black with a shadow-black sword, who stood a few feet away from the woman.

"Percy, we'll be fine! Go!" The woman said to another boy, maybe sixteen with messy black hair, sea-green eyes, and golden dust clinging to his clothes. He was standing within a few yards of the perimeter of the Empire State Building. There were a bunch of people, teenagers with swords, daggers, or bow and arrows standing near him. They all had at least one serious injury, a long scratch down their arm, a broken limb in a cast, or a stab wound somewhere on their body, covered by gauze and bandages. Strangely enough, the black-haired guy didn't have any injuries, much less a scratch. He only looked worn out and tired.

Looking back at the woman, I felt as if she was seeing what I was seeing. All my life, other people saw the big dogs I saw as cute little poodles or loud, rowdy trucks, girls with mismatching legs who looked like vampires, others saw as famous celebrities, and the weapons those certain teenagers carried, the "normal" people saw them as rulers, guns, or just random stuff.

I walked up to the lady. Looking up close, I saw that she had brown hair and twinkling blue eyes, although her expression right now was grim and serious.

"Um, excuse me, but can you tell me what's going on? All the monsters..., and those teenagers with weapons..." I shivered and glanced at the Empire State Building involuntarily. God, I'll probably never look at that building the same way ever again, I thought.

I looked back to the woman. Her face was now full of surprise. She held out her hand. "Sally Jackson. You can see through the Mist. I'll have to talk to you after the war, care to help out?" She asked as she turned around. It was then that I realized that there was another person standing behind her. A buff guy with salt and pepper colored hair.

There wasn't anything better to do, so I just shrugged. She handed me a dagger from a fallen teenager. I winced, not wanting to know who killed him.

"This is celestial bronze, it kills the monsters. They're invading the city, trying to Storm the Empire State Building. A good jab to the chest should turn them to dust and to Tartarus," I was about to ask why the monsters were invading, and what the heck was so important about the Empire State Building when the lady, Sally, ran off. Great, just great. But then again, my life had been stranger, I charged into the thick of giants..., with one eye..., with what sounded like loud grumbling bellies.

Yeah, call me stupid, I was probably going to be eaten. But I had a plan..., sort of. "Hey! Macho Uglies! I can take you to have good snack!" I said, beginning to back away. The giants, (cyclopes, I corrected myself) pounded their clubs and grunted. One of them dropped a twelve or thirteen year old boy on his head. I winced.

"Oh, well, follow me!" I said, then led them toward a building that hadn't been destroyed, yet. "Yummy food around the back!" I yelled, feinting excitement. Once all the cyclopes started lumbering toward the back of the building, I ran behind them. Luckily, they didn't go too fast. The one in front, probably the leader, didn't realize what was happening until I had already vaporized more than half of the cyclopes and "sending them to Tartarus", whatever that had meant.

I retreated. I wasn't that stupid. Which led me to thinking why the Hell I accepted a job in less than a minute to kill these so called 'monsters'? What if they were the bad guys?

Luckily, the world just ended right then so I didn't have time to ponder over my decisions. Well, actually, the world didn't end, it was more the fact that all the monsters exploded into dust (the dust tastes nasty, like sulfur mixed with skunk stink, trust me, I know), got swallowed by a crack in the ground, or turned into flowers and grain. Laying around me was a gigantic pile of cereal. I decided right there and then to never eat cereal again. A heavy pile of cereal landed on my head. Ouch.

It was mostly over by then, although Manhattan New York lay in wreckage. The next day, Sally practically dragged me into a cafe. How she found out where I lived, I didn't even want to know.

"Tell me what you know," she said, the moment we sat down. Her blue eyes looked intently into mine. I told her. And in turn, she told me about the mythological world, (here the thunder rumbled), ahem, the real world. I wasn't TOO surprised. But I stayed in the cafe after Sally left. Still processing.

"Need help?" A lady wearing casual attire, jeans and a white blouse slid into the seat across from me. She had dark brown hair and striking gray eyes. With a jolt, I realized she had a huge, bronze shield on her back.

"The mythological world is real!" I blurted out, feeling the need to tell someone. The few people in the cafe looked out me quizzically, but dismissed me as having a mental breakdown. The woman cocked her head to one side, and smiled.

"Indeed it is," She replied, calm and composed. I forced myself to look into her eyes. "You were quite clever yesterday. It was a plan worthy of me. You went to Harvard, didn't you?" I was shocked. I indeed, did go to Harvard, but it was a fact I had always preferred to keep to myself.

"My name is John Burke," I said, holding out my hand for her to shake, "and you are...?" The woman held out her hand, and her gray eyes gleamed.

"I don't usually give my name so early, but this is obviously an exception. Pleased to meet you. My name is Athena."

**Remember, advice, suggestions, and plot ideas are ALWAYS welcome! ^~^**

**SeaSpree**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kept forgetting to say this, but if you check the fanfictions I've written, I wrote a short, one chapter story called "A Future". It's a just about a normal, romantic day at Camp Half-Blood after the Giant War. I'm also posting a new story, called "Thousand Faces". It's about the one thousand most famous people in the United States invited to a large, week long party. It should have 7-10 chapters. (Idea kind of gotten from Extras from Uglies series.)**

**Sophie Xanders**

Sophie Xanders here. And I'm about to get my new boyfriend, Travis Stoll. I mean, seriously, who wouldn't fall for him? He's so cute, and sweet..., and, uh, TRICKSTY! Yes, that's the word.

Anyhow, today is the day I plan on getting him. After all, no one can resist me. I'm hottest girl in school; strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes that change in the light. I have rich parents, I can get whatever I want, as long as it was in their power.

I pulled on a pair of ripped, white shorts that nicely accented my hips and a white tank too with blue swirl designs. I curled my hair and pulled on a pair of red and white striped flats with a blue front.

I was immediately surrounded by friends when I reached the front of the school.

"Hey, Soph!" Laureen cooed. She was wearing skinny jeans and a plaid flannel shirt. "Getting Travis today?" I smiled.

"Yup, I'm going to ask him out to the movies today," I said to her as our followers trailed behind us. Travis and Connor Stoll were at their lockers, getting out cans of paint. Probably pulling another prank on the teachers. I beamed. Anyone who dissed the teachers were already halfway up the social ladder. Laureen and I sauntered toward English class.

The school day was, as per usual, boring. Luckily, the afternoon came by quickly. I found Travis sitting on the hood of his car, his brother nowhere to be found.

"Hey Travis," I said as I walked up to him, swaying my hips. "I have two movie tickets. Why don't you come with me to the movie theaters? We could have so much fun, and-" I cut off. Travis's eyes widened and he grinned. And then he ran toward me. Happy I got him in my clutches, I opened up my arms..., and then fell in the mud. I looked toward Travis. He had pushed passed me to get to a girl. A girl with wavy brown hair and leaf green eyes.

"Katie!" The Katie girl slapped Travis upside the head. "Hey, what was that for?" Travis whined as he rubbed his head.

"For leaving marshmallows tracks in my cabin. Miranda told me it took her and the others a week to scrape it all off," Katie glared at Travis. Certainly this wasn't his girlfriend, I thought picking myself up from the ground, mud and dust clinging to my now ruined clothes. Girlfriends don't hurt their boyfriends.

"So, uh, Travis, the movies?" I asked as I slowly walked over to the two. Katie glared at me. Travis coughed nervously.

"Uh, I have a date with my girlfriend, Sophie," Travis smiled sheepishly and looked at Katie. I rolled my eyes in disgust. This girl was his girlfriend? I looked at her clothes. She was wearing a ratty old orange shirt with words in a foreign language, green capris, and muddy sneakers.

"This trash bag? PUH-LEAZE, Travis, you deserve sooo much better," I said, glancing at Katie. The brown haired girl folded her arms and leaned back.

"Uh, have you looked at yourself lately?" Katie snorted. "I'm sorry, Girl, but you're even worse than a trash bag, you're a bag of snot and makeup. Actually, scratch that. I'm not sorry, AT ALL," Katie said, turning her back on me and dragging Travis with her. I stood there, flabbergasted and covered in mud. Did she just insult me? As if in answer, a root suddenly tripped me, and I landed back in the mud. This time, going into my mouth and nostrils and onto my face. Curse that Katie girl.

**"Curse that Katie girl" LITERALLY. Hope you got that. (hint: Katie is a daughter of Demeter)**

**Feel free to give me ideas on new chapters!**

**SeaSpree**


	11. Chapter 11

**My apologies; it's extremely short . I'm not going to give any nonsense excuses about schoolwork. I can keep up, and as long as I can, I'll keep updating. However, it is required for my English class to do NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), basically, you try to write a novel in a month. It will inevitably take up a lot of my time. Of course, I'll always update at least once a month, and if you guys reach 150 reviews by my birthday (11/12), it'll be five updates in one day ;) Anyhow, the next chapter should be longer.**

**Lena Sorin**

Lena Sorin had blonde hair and blue eyes. She leaned back against the lockers.

She giggled. All the girls in the hallway with her did too. He was just soo hot. Standing by his locker was the pale figure of Nico di Angelo.

Sure, di Angelo wasn't very tall, and was a little too pale for the human body, but he was VERY HOT. He had long, messy spangles of hair that hung over his brown eyes. He wore black clothing and a skull ring, and didn't talk much.

Hot, cute, and mysterious. All in one. Who wouldn't fall for him?

Lena saw several girls go over to Nico, probably asking to go on a date. She could see that red roses suddenly bloomed on the pale boy's cheeks. He was blushing! Aww, so cute.

But Nico quietly dismissed the love-sick girls and went back to getting things out of his locker.

The bell ringed just then, bringing Lena out of her thoughts. She hurried to algebra. By the time Lena got there, she had an idea. She would ask Nico di Angelo out at lunch. Sure, she was shy and nervous, who wouldn't? But Lena imagined herself locking up her fear and nervousness in a box, and hiding the key.

She could do this. Asking someone out shouldn't be the most awkward/embarrassing thing she's ever done. And if he rejects her... Don't even go there, Lena! She thought, mentally slapping herself. Of course he wouldn't reject her. She had above average looks, straight As, was nice. Why would Nico di Angelo EVER reject her? Of course, she just had to be wrong.

Lena tried to keep her legs from shaking as she walked from table two to six. Her friends had offered reserved encouragement, they had asked Nico out as well, but had been rejected. Too soon, she could see a messy mop of hair, which could only belong to Nico.

"Hi, Nico," Lena managed, before letting out an imaginary breath. "So, I was thinking, a date? With, um,-" Lena cut off. A bigger than average, fat poodle, with (most likely) dyed black fur ran into the cafeteria. Nico grimaced, rubbing and twisting his skull ring.

"Sorry, I have some, uh, family issues. And I, uh, don't exactly enjoy, a girl's company?" Nico turned the last part into a question and whispered it. He ran off with the poodle before Lena could respond. It took a while for the words to actually sink in.

**Like I said, longer chapter for the next one. Thanks to all for sticking with me :)**

**And if I'm in a good mood... I _JUST _might share my novel idea...**

**SeaSpree**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12... Short, but it probably one of my better ones.**

**Alex Shrim**

Alex was about to ask out the hottest girl in school when he appeared.

Alex had black hair and brown eyes, with a cheeky smile. He was a football player, quarterback. He walked with a swagger, leaning next to the lockers. Taking out books two lockers away was Annabeth Chase. The hottest, smartest, strongest girl in the school.

He shuffled next to Annabeth, then placed his arms next to her, trapping her. Immediately, she whirled around and nearly pushed Alex away. He knew she wasn't using her full strength, she was holding back. God, he loved her strength.

"What do you want?" Annabeh asked as she frowned at the arms that were trapping her next to the lockers.

"Oh, nothing...," Alex said, flashing a dazzling smile," But I was wondering..., do you want to go out sometime..., or we can kiss right here and now," Alex whispered the last part as he leaned in. Annabeth cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow. She wants it, Alex thought as he leaned in closer.

He expected to feel the Annabeth's soft lips pressing against his, but instead, Alex felt a guttural force slamming into his face and sending him flying a few feet backwards before landing on his butt. She certainly hadn't been holding back that time.

By the time the world stopped spinning and Alex found himself back on his feet, Annabeth Chase was standing before him. Her posture was scary her hands were clenched and she was in a fighting position. If it was possible, her eyes were even scarier. They were a raging gray, analyzing every move you make.

Alex quickly turned tail and ran, full speed, bumping, or bouncing off of, another person. He landed on the floor again. The guy had messy black hair and sea-green eyes. And they were just as scary as Annabeth's eyes. His were swirling around, in a storm, a cyclone.

And the strange thing was, the guy hadn't even flinched when Alex slammed into him. Alex had been running full speed! And yet, Alex was the one on the floor.

"Did I just see what you were going to do to my girlfriend?" The guy asked, glaring at me. Alex shuffled backward on his butt. He stood up, and was surrounded. By Annabeth Chase, the strongest person in school, and from the looks of it, her boyfriend seemed really strong as well.

"Sorry," he murmured. If it was possible, Annabeth's boyfriend's anger seemed to flare. Annabeth stepped around the football player to whisper in the guy's ear. Alex wasn't meant to hear, but he did anyway. _He's a just a mortal, Percy. Alex isn't worth it. _Mortal, was that some kind of insult? Luckily, Percy seemed to tone down his anger. Before he and Annabeth left the school, he whispered menacingly in Alex's ear.

"Touch Annabeth again, and you won't live to see daylight," Percy whispered before leaving the school with Annabeth. Alex had never knew Annabeth would ditch school.

Alex hadn't noticed how quiet the school had gotten. Many people had watched the entire exchange. He quickly ran out of the school. Hell, he wished he never loved strength in the first place. It only cause pain and humiliation.

**Chapter 13 is even better; has Clarisse La Rue ;)**

**SeaSpree**


	13. Chapter 13

**I really into these 'beat people up' chapters, aren't I?**

**Stephan Joste**

Clarissa La Rue was a bit of a mystery. She appeared in this school suddenly, out of nowhere, and claimed that she had been home-schooled. Then, she went on beating everyone up. She was the number one at every sport. And she made jocks seem like sissies. And note I said she. S-H-E. A girl was showing up all the guys in the school, and she wasn't very pretty either. Stringy brown hair and pig-like eyes.

And I, Stephan Joste, was done with her. I was practically the only person in school that she hadn't beat up yet. Which was, to me, a sign of weakness. They say you can't hit girls, I agree, but Clarisse was a bit of an exception. I was doing this for the good of the school. And since she acted like a guy anyway, I was going to show her her place.

I passed by her during the last period of the day. She was beating up Josie, a scrawny nerd with gigantic, round glasses. The poor guy was hanging a foot off the ground.

I frowned. This only proved to me more that I really needed to take care of this she-devil. So that was how I ended up stalking Clarisse after school ended.

"What do you want, Stephan?" Clarisse growled without even turning around. I smirked.

"It's about time you learned your place Clarisse. Face it, you're ugly, you'll never fit in, so stop hiding behind that pretend fierceness, and I won't have to beat you up," I said, sneering. Clarisse turned around to face me. On her face were not tears like I expected, rather, she was laughing. Laughing, so hard, I swore the ground vibrated.

"You, beat me? You're such a wimp, Stephan. Come at me with all you've got. You're not going to win any time soon, I'll tell you that," Clarisse said, a cold smile adorning her face. She stood casual, as though I wasn't going to beat her up.

I rushed at her. Time slowed. I saw her hand whipping out and catching my neck. When did she have such huge hands? My mind wondered.

Before I started to choke, Clarisse threw me down onto the concrete sidewalk. She pinned me down with one arm and started punching and kicking. My entire body hurt; my stomach, face, groin, legs. And then, the pain slowed to a numb. It was several minutes later that I realized she had stopped.

I opened my swollen eyes to see that a guy, quite attractive really, more so than Clarisse, whispering in her ear. I caught a few words. _...Kill him... Tone it down, Clarisse... Just a mortal..._

I sat up slowly, and put my arm against the brick wall to avoid fainting. Clarisse leaned in next to my ear. For a second, I was scared that she would rip my ear out or something, but instead, she whispered menacingly to me.

"You should thank my boyfriend that he was here... Or you could be dead right now. Don't ever challenge me again, or you'll regret it," Clarisse hissed and then stalked off with her boyfriend.

I slowly, and painfully, made my way home. I learned a lesson. Never challenge Clarisse La Rue to a fight.

**Ooh, painful. ;) Currently, the chapters are still after The Last Olympian and before The Lost Hero. Will get there soon.**

**SeaSpree**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before The Lost Hero; After The Last Olympian. A sneak peak into the Roman's lives... Shall we?**

**Raina Surega **

I definitely did not like the new girl. It was bad enough her name was pronounced same way as mine, but she was also more beautiful. And no one, no one, insults my beauty, intentionally or not.

My name is Raina Surega, and I'm a sophomore. I have long, brown hair with blonde highlights. My eyes are crystal blue. I'm the most beautiful girl in school, until, that is, the Reyna girl came in.

I had to say I was jealous. She came in here on her first day of school. With a guy. A guy that was probably more hot than all the boys at Bayside High School combined.

I would be a fool if I didn't know they were together. So, the way to get at Reyna was to take her boyfriend, Jason. Of course, I wasn't the second hottest girl in school anymore... But I still had my ways. (Oh, and his is where you shiver in fear)

"Hey Jason..." I said, purring and placing my hand on his firm chest. "I heard that Reyna failed quite a few tests and beat up a few guys last week," I cocked my head to one side and winked. "Is it true?"

Jason seemed to be distracted, but he nodded as if it was an everyday occurence. "So I have straight As right now, I was thinking... Maybe we could get some ice cream sometime? My treat," I said, smiling seductively. Jason looked down at me as if finally realizing I was there.

"Oh, hey, Raina right? So, uh, I'm a bit busy. I have to take care of a few things with Reyna, um, you know, the other one," he replied, nervous as he looked down at my hand, which was still on his chest. I leaned next to him, goin on tip toes in my flats.

"You know, Jason... You should drop the girlfriend act, I mean, seriously, you can do so much better than Reyna... That Reyna," I whispered.

"Girlfriend act?" Reyna appeared in the hallway. How she heard me from so far away, I had no idea. And then, Reyna snorted. Eeew, I thought, wrinkling my nose. "Gods, you must be even denser than I previously thought," Reyna said, walking over. "It is my pleasure to tell you that Jason Grace is not my boyfriend, but I'm not sure if he'll fall for you. I mean, have you looked in the mirror lately? It looks like someone threw a pie at you, only the pie is made up of make up," Reyna said, her cold calculating eyes glancing around. Her hand was on her hip.

"Come on, Jase. We have to get back to camp. Our mission here is finished," Reyna pulled on Jason's arm, taking him away. "Oh, and by the way, you butt is showing, Raina," Reyna tossed the sentence over her shoulder. I glared at her and followed the two. I doubted that they weren't a couple. Sure, I wanted Jason for myself, but it was information that I needed first.

I should have wore those new Converse, I thought to myself as I struggled to keep up with the two in my heels. I had been following Reyna and Jason for about ten minutes. They stopped in front of the local library before disappearing inside, I followed.

They were gone.

I circled around in a circle when a hand suddenly covered my mouth and dragged me into... The women's restroom.

"Why were you following us?" Reyna hissed. I flinched.

"To test you and Jason's relationship..." I said, nervous. I started chewing on my bottom lip, a really bad habit of mine. It ruined my lips and I always had to reapply lipstick.

"Vlacas! Girl, I already told you, Jason and I have no relationship whatsoever. We are only colleagues. Do I make that clear? Because I hope so. It shouldn't be too much for your pea sized brain to process. And if I find you snooping around us again, I'll be forced to hurt you," Reyna glared at me. I inched backward toward the back of the restroom. "I don't ever want to see you again, leave, now," Reyna said pointedly, nodding her head toward the door. I quickly scurried out of the restroom door and out of the library before letting out a breath I hadn't realized I've been holding. Reyna was pretty damn scary.

**I love the next chapter... Surprise visit from Thalia! *wink, wink***

***Thalia says ZAP***

**SeaSpree**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know many of you are expecting a Thalia chapter, but I decided to move that back, to Chapter 16, since I wanted to do a Halloween Special with you guys! ^-^ **

**Dillon Zane**

Cecilia, Ria, and I sauntered around the Halloween festival. It was almost time for the costume contest, and we were walking around, checking out everyone's costumes. I was sure we were going to win the Best Act part of the contest. It was the part where you acted or did something as the person or thing you were dressing up as. We had choreographed everything. The prize was the last thing we needed

That was when we met them. Three people were standing next to the hay bale fences. Two girls and one guy. One of the girls, dressed as a punk with a silver jacket and tiara, had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes, although it was hard to tell with the darkness. On her back was also a quiver of arrows and a bow.

The other two, a guy with unruly black hair and ocean colored eyes and a girl with honey blonde hair and eyes that didn't seem quite black or brown, were both wearing an orange shirt with weird inscriptions and blue jeans. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. They didn't seem to be dressed up. You weren't supposed to be allowed into the festival if you weren't dressed up.

The three of us made our way over.

"Hey, uh, I know this is the stereotypical question of Halloween, but what are you supposed to be?" I asked, walking over to them. The blonde girl laughed and the other two smirked.

All three of them smiled knowingly at each other.

"You first," The black haired guy asked. Most people knew who the three of us were dressing up as, it seemed pretty obvious.

"I'm Artemis. Ria here is Athena, and Dillon is Poseidon," Cecilia explained, waving toward each of is in turn. "They're Greek gods," she quickly added. To our complete and utter surprise, the three teens nearly fell over themselves in laughter. I quickly looked down on my costume. Did I have a stain? That would decrease our winning chances. My yoga was completely white and glowing in the dark. It took about a minute for the three to dim their laughter.

"Sorry about that. It's just, we're dressing up as demigods... And let's just say you don't exactly... Look like the gods," the blonde girl explained. I raised my eyebrow. How do we not look like gods? The girls were wearing shimmering flowing dresses. I was wearing a toga. All three of us had laurel crowns and golden gilded sandals.

"Pleased to meet you," the blonde girl said, holding out her hand. "We're the demigods. To be exact, Percy is a son of Poseidon. I, Annabeth, am a daughter of Athena. And Thalia is a daughter of Zeus," Annabeth said.

"Hunter of Artemis," Thalia added, adjusting her bow.

"And pine tree," Percy said, smiling goofily. Pine tree? I asked myself. Thalia glared at him. Cecilia and Ria looked at him questioning. "Inside joke," he quickly explained.

"You guys don't exactly look like demigods though..." I said, glancing up and down at their "costume". Percy shrugged.

"You don't look much like gods..." He said. I looked at him, irritated.

"Have you met them?" I asked.

All here of them shrugged, but I was certain I heard a 'yeah' and 'yup' and a 'voted on killing me".

"Perhaps we should have phrased that more correctly. We're 21st century demigods," Annabeth said. "If the gods and demigods were real and alive right this moment," she said cautiously, the sky crackled dangerously, "don't you think they would wear modern clothes?" Annabeth folded her arms. I was impressed. Annabeth actually seemed like a daughter of Athena.

"Are you participating in the contests?" I asked.

"Hades yeah! We can finally be ourselves," Percy said, pumping his fist into the air. He phrased his sentence strangely, but shrugged it off. Probably practicing for the contest, I thought as I walked off with Cecilia and Ria.

Cecilia threw an arrow as the water around me exploded, courtesy of the sprinkler system I had installed yesterday on one of our props, a metal plate that I stood on. The audience clapped at our performance and the judges gave us a 9.6 out of 10. We were going to win Best Act for sure.

Cecilia, Ria, and I sat down to watch he next performance, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia's.

"Hi, we're the demigods. Percy, son of Poseidon. Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and Thalia, daughter of Zeus, but also a hunter of Artemis, an eternal maiden," Annabeth said. "Now, I just need someone to come up with a very, extremely hard math problem, if they don't mind," she added, smiling. There was a silence and sounds of the scratches of a pencil as such a problem was written.

"Alright, and please hand it to Thalia," Percy said, sharing the mic with Annabeth. A man smirked and gave Thalia a strip of paper, who took it and stuck it to one of her arrows. Toy arrows that can actually shoot? I thought. COOL!

Thalia quickly aimed and shoot. It poked right through the chalk that was sitting on the board. My eyes widened. Whoa.

And it was approximately one minute later when Annabeth proclaimed that she had finished the problem. Most everyone took out their phones, which had calculators, (although the "demigods" were a bit nervous at that) and started checking the problem. Another minute later, astonished gasps were heard, which I assumed that Annabeh had gotten the problem right. I was astounded. Only true geniuses could solve that. That wasn't all though.

Thalia went on stage. The moment she was in he center of the stage, blue sparks started flying around her, and they exploded, like firecrackers. And for a final finale, Percy held up a hands, a BOOM resounded. Everyone turned back, the water in the huge fountain behind us shot upward, like a geyser, showering cold spray on us.

The three took a bow, Percy surprisingly, being the only one completely dry. The judges were silent. Then, a loud round of applause was heard as Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia were immediately proclaimed as the winner of Best Act. I was, meanwhile, pondering how they planned and did the act.

The lead judge placed a crown of bones on each of the three's heads, although all three of hem kept looking nervously at the ground. No matter, I thought. I would plan even better next year.

I looked to Cecilia and Ria. We made eye contact and nodded. Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth's performance had truly been amazing.

**Going on vacation for five day weekend (for my school district, that is) I'll be writing on the trip ;)**

**[And wow, we're almost to 150 review! Thanks so much guys! Words cannot express my gratitude: *Goes on Google and goes through all the words in the English language. And Greek. And Latin. You get the idea.]**

**SeaSpree**


	16. Chapter 16

**Five updates coming up on Wednesday. :) Thanks everyone for your support.**

**Lucy Corme **

Lucy first saw her during English.

She was walking to class with her best friend, Annabeth, when a figure in black darted into a hallway. Lucy blinked. Annabeth hadn't noticed it so she just assumed it was her hallucinating.

English was as usual, The Usual. The jocks did made paper airplanes, the cheerleaders gossiped and passed papers, Annabeth took notes. As for Lucy, she dozed.

It was later on the way to lunch that Lucy nearly died of a heart attack.

She was walking with Annabeth, when the same black figure darted out and pounced on her friend's back. Annabeth grunted before maintaining her balance.

"ANNIE!" The girl yelled. She was wearing punk clothing with a silver tiara. Annabeth lurched forward, pulling on the girl's arms, and flipping her onto her back and on the floor. The fall must've hurt, but to Lucy's complete surprise, the punk girl laughed.

"Don't call me Annie, Thalia. It's Annabeth, not Annie, not Beth, not Anniebell," Annabeth said, glaring at the girl, Thalia, on the floor. Annabeth faced her other friend, Lucy. "This is Thalia Gr-... " she glanced at Thalia on the floor who had started to frown. "Erm, just Thalia," Annabeth finished. Thalia got up from the floor and dusted herself off.

"Exactly. Just Thalia. I don't want anything associated with my mother," Thalia explained when she saw my confused face. Lucy's brain whirred. Thalia had her mother's surname?

"Never call me 'Annie' again, and I won't call you by your last name," Annabeth said, holding out her hand.

"Deal," Thalia shook it. Annabeth then proceeded to look Thalia up and down. She chuckled.

"Oh, Thals, I really enjoy being older than you," Annabeth said, smirking. Thalia growled.

"Technically, I've got five more years of wisdom," Thalia said. Lucy was confused. How does one who is older than another become younger? Annabeth snorted.

"My mother's literally made of wisdom. I can beat you in brain any day, Thals," Annabeth leaned back against the lockers, smiling slightly. Thalia laughed before poking Annabeth's arm with her index finger. Annabeh immediately stiffened before letting out a short and high-pitched yelp. Lucy raised her eyebrows in confusion. "She zapped me," Annabeth replied, glaring at Thalia. Thalia only smiled smugly and ducked, narrowly missing a punch from Annabeth. Lucy was extremely confused. The two seemed confident and unsurprised, as if Thalia's 'zapping' was a daily occurrence.

"Let's go to lunch, shall we?" Thalia remarked loudly before Annabeth could throw another punch. Lucy laughed.

"Follow me," she said, leading the two to the cafeteria.

Nearly everyone stopped eating when they reached the room. Seeing the attention, Thalia, being the punk that she was, grabbed someone's tomato and threw it at a person's eye on a poster. Bullseye, I thought. Thalia scanned the student body.

"Before all you insolent boys come up to me and try to ask me out, I'll say this. I. Don't. Date." Thalia said, glaring, then she turned around and had an inside joke with Annabeth, as if she didn't just steal someone's tomato and threaten the guys in the lunchroom. Or maybe stealing tomatoes was perfectly normal for her. How does someone steal a tomato, or something, without realizing it? Lucy wondered as they made their way to an empty table.

The lunch period passed without incident until the last few minutes. A group of (huge) guys walked over to the three. They were all smiling and walking with swagger toward Thalia.

"So, I have to do a speech for student council, I was wondering, could you help me out?" An extremely buff boy asked. Lucy rolled her eyes. The boy was either extremely stupid or extremely hopeful. There was no way in Hell anyone would believe Marcus Anderson, the football champion, would be in student council. Lucy half expected Thalia to punch him in the face or something, since that seemed like her personality, though she had only met her barely an hour ago, but that was not what Thalia did at all.

"Would you like to be turned into a deer?" Thalia asked, raising her face to be level with Marcus'. Marcus blinked. Thick head, Lucy's thoughts communicated. Although Lucy wasn't sure whether Thalia was serious. Sure, she seemed serious, but how do you turn a kid, a buff one at that, into a deer? Thalia sure was strange. Lucy was getting a lot of 'how' questions today. Apparently, Marcus wasn't sure what to think about this either, if he could think that is, so he replied in a highly intelligent manner.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I forgot. Silly me. You don't have to be a deer. A weasel perhaps? My uncle may like that. He prefers sneaky people and animals. Thieves, you know? Or do you prefer a lemur, perhaps your brain would process more if you could see more," Thalia commented, looking boredly at Marcus. Annabeth was trying to conceal her laughter behind her hands. "Or I can just beat you up for flirting with me, the same to the rest of you guys," Thalia addressed the male audience before her, spattig out 'guys' with venom. Then, she turned toward Marcus. Frowned. And punched him.

"Gotta go, I'll be back in two weeks, maybe three! Say 'hi' to Kelp Head to me, Annie!" Thalia yelled before heading out of the school. Marcus lay on the floor, dumbfounded with a bleeding nose, the other boys looking just as confused. Annabeth, meanwhile, had went chasing after Thalia, yelling at her about the deal they had with names while Thalia yelled back something about..., the River Sticks? What?

Lucy watched, shocked, but a smile slowly crept to her face. She respected Thalia G., or uh, Thalia. She really did.

**~SeaSpree**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heroes of Olympus Spoilers Start Here.**

**James Lowburn**

It was rush hour in San Francisco. And James Lowburn was late. He swerved through traffic, trying to get to work on time.

That was when the kid nearly killed his car.

Okay, so maybe it was more like he (and the car) nearly killed the kid. James was inching along in traffic, when out of his peripheral vision, a teenage kid, with messy black hair and a tattered orange shirt, was sliding along (wait, on a silver platter?!) down a grassy hill. Two hags was following him.

Immediately, James gripped his driving wheel more tightly. He had bought his new BMW a few days ago, and something was going to happen, he knew it. That kid meant trouble.

James kept one eye on the road, and the other on the kid. Why he was snow sledding without snow, or a proper board for the matter, was beyond him, but the teen was coming toward the highway now.

The traffic was still inching along… VERY slowly. For once, James wished he could just be teleported to his workplace. How magical would that be?

A dark shape sailed over him, and with a shock, James realized the idiot kid was flying over the highway. Was it with teenage kids these days? When James was a child, he spent his days playing baseball and joining Boy Scouts. Certainly not flying around and over the highway.

But now, the threat of the flying boy was certainly over. James sighed and focused both his eyes on the traffic. Of course, his luck didn't last.

He was trying to move along in the traffic when something dark covered his vision. A boy with black hair and… a flash of green eyes. Instinct acting up, James immediately yelled some choice words, inappropriate ones mind you, according to the boy and… wait. Is that an old hippie lady he's carrying? James cleared his mind and honked his horn, twice, and considered throwing rocks out of the window. Except… he didn't have rocks in his car.

The previous two hags had disappeared. Above him, however, we're two very ugly, very droopy pelicans the size of hang gliders. Wait, what? How can pelicans be the size of hang gliders?

The world was seriously messed up. James saw the kid and the hippie lady go into a maintenance tunnel. He shook his head, continuing to work, where he was now EXTREMELY late.

"Crazy sixteen year olds these days," he muttered, resolving to keep rocks in his car next time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Darwin Victory**

I headed out into the sunshine of Camp Half Blood, enjoying the winter, which was weather controlled by the area. I'd just gotten here two weeks ago or so, but I was already number one at everything. Being the son of Nike has its perks. And right now, I was looking for a new girlfriend. After all, who doesn't like victory?

After walking around the strawberry fields a bit, I noticed a girl about my age, honey blonde hair like princess curls and a tanned figure. I smiled. Perfect. Nothing like a daughter of Aphrodite.

"'Sup, son of Nike. You're really pretty, daughter of Aphrodite," I said. I expected the girl to turn, squealing, but instead, she turned around and glared at me. Her eyes were stormy gray, crackling with anger and energy.

"What. Did you say?" The sky rumbled, as if in approval. I was getting nervous.

"Daughter of… Aphrodite?" I said, this time voicing it as a question. If it was possible, the girl got even more angry.

"We'll let me tell you something. The name's Annabeth Chase, and don't think I've forgotten this insult," she said, before stalking away. I hurried to the Aphrodite cabin. She hadn't told me who her godly parent was, but I was still betting she was Aphrodite.

"Yo, Piper!" I yelled. The head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin was at the beach, probably strolling around. Piper seemed to sigh dramatically, after all, who didn't like me? But for now, I had my sights set on Annie.

"Can you tell me about Annie?" I asked.

"Darwin, right? Alright. Annabeth, she'll kill you if she hears you call her by any nickname, has been here since she was seven years old. She's a daughter of Athena." I inwardly gasped. I hadn't seen that one coming. Daughter of Athena?

"She's also the unofficial leader of the camp, along with Percy Jackson, her boyfriend, who's missing currently, most likely at the Roman camp," Piper finished.

"Thanks, Piper!" I yelled as I went back to find Annabeth.

"Don't mess with them! Aphrodite will have your neck!" She called back. I shrugged. Who cared what the love goddess thought? Plus, the Percy guy was probably a traitor, going over to the Roman side. Scandalous! Plus. No doubt I'm better than the dude. After all, I'm from Victory!

I hurried to the Athena cabin, where Annabeth was now reading outside.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! I'm really sorry that I mistook you to be a daughter of Aphrodite," I said, starting simple. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, looking up from a thick book of Greek letters. "But, I want you to know," I clasped my hands together, "that, I, love you." Annabeth wrinkled her nose.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said.

"Wait! But don't you want to go out with me?" I asked. Annabeth glared at me.

"Be glad I'm not exerting my energy on you. I'm off to find Percy. And no, I'm not going on a date with you. That's disgusting. Percy's waiting for me, I know it," she said, and with one last glare, she brought out something that looked like… a cap? And disappeared.

Percy Jackson. I'll have his neck when I see him.

"No need to get rash. Piper was. Ahem. Right in a way. Let's talk now, shall we?" Perfume made its way into my nose. In front of me was a beautiful woman inspecting her nails. Her profile was perfect. I looked around, no one else seemed to be able to see the woman. Piper was right. Aphrodite was paying me a visit.


	19. Chapter 19

**George Maiszer**

"Prissy, oh gods, I'm gonna kill Prissy," Clarisse muttered under her breath. George rolled his eyes. His half sister was such a weakling. If he could've, he would've challenged Clarisse for head counselor a long time ago, and won.

"What's with you anyway? Who cares about Percy Jackson? He's just a weakling," like you, George wanted to add, but he didn't.

"The idiot's my… sorta… friend, enemy," Clarisse said, squirming at the word "friend". George snorted. Clarisse La Rue. He had to get her to man up a bit more.

"What's so special about him anyway? I can beat him in anything," George raised his arm, showing off his muscles to Clarisse. Clarisse snorted.

"You're an idiot. Everyone has muscles like those here at camp," she said. Another reason why she was becoming weak. She's been associated far too long with that Annie girl. That stupid child of Athena. Clarisse stopped. They'd arrived at the wrestling ring.

"Plus, we need him for the war," Clarisse said softly. George couldn't take it anymore. The Ares cabin didn't need anyone. Clarisse was being an idiot. And a coward.

"CLARISSE LA RUE, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? YOU DON'T DESERVE CABIN COUNSELOR, YOU'RE A COWARD," George yelled.

"Oh yeah? Like you're any better. You're an idiot, George. I might not like Prissy, I hate him, but at least I face the facts!" Clarisse fired back, entering the wrestling ring. George entered as well, getting ready for a fight.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO OUR FATHER," George yelled, running forward. Unfortunately, Clarisse was more experienced. She quickly side stepped, and locked his head, pushing him down to the ground.

"If anyone's a disgrace to our father, it's you," she hissed in his ear before kicking him in the gut and the face. "Piss me off again, and you'll face the wrath of my spear," Clarisse said, before kicking him one more time and spitting on him. George quivered in anger, but didn't follow his sister. He knew she meant what she said, and he knew that he couldn't beat her.

So he set off to the Athena cabin. They were idiots, but perhaps he would feel better, picking a fight from them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Clear-Sighted Mortal**

**Sophia Lemaya**

It was the summer, and I was touring Rome. It was womderful, the architecture, the food, basically everything. Until I saw the UFO.

It wasn't really a UFO, I just thought it was at first. I was looking up at the sky when this round shape appeared from the clouds. I saw other people looking as well, but they were all muttering something about a pigeon flock or other nonsense. Or maybe it was me being nonsensical.

No matter. Anyhow, the UFO came closer and it was, behold! It was a flying ship! Wait, what? A flying ship? Ships can't fly. But I saw it with my own eyes. I have 20/20 perfect vision, and to this day, I swear it was a ship. It was huge, with masts and oars that seemed to be automatic. As well as this dragon figure head. It blew fire more than once. The other people, I noticed, we're leaving the area.

An old lady hobbled up to me. "Oh dear! Honey, you should go and stop gawking at the sky! The pigeons will poop on you! Trust me, I speak from experience!" I was surprised, this woman spoke fluent English! But I looked at her strangely with the pigeons part.

"Pigeons? That's a huge ship!" I said, pointing at the still descending ship. The old woman followed my finger and frowned.

"No child, that's a huge flock of pigeons. Let's get you some headache medicine. I'm sure the weather has made you delirious." I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't they see it? URGH.

"Fine," I said, deciding that I was probably the crazy one, even though I knew I had seen everything, it was real, it had to. I walked with the old woman to the nearby pharmacy, glancing back as I did. The ship had landed on the hill. For a second, it flickered to a flock of pigeons before flickering back to a ship.

Whoa.


	21. Chapter 21

**Blood of Olympus Spoilers**

**Melana Santago **

The Greek. I shudder at thought of them. Yet here we were, the Romans, sworn long time enemies, dining at the Greek's camp like old friends.

I'm a daughter of Ceres. Don't talk that Demeter nonsense to me. Ceres is Ceres. Demeter? GAH. The Greeks were weaklings, idiots, they didn't know how to worship their gods properly. Us Romans changed that. We made the Greek gods and made them whole. Curse the Graecus scum! If it wasn't Reyna as praetor, I would have stormed out of the encampment already.

I respected Reyna. She was a true Roman. She was brave, courageous, always putting her duty in front of her life. I admired her. Of course, until she accepted the Greeks. I respected her enough to accept her choices, her wishes. But I know the truth. The Greeks. They'll turn their backs on us one day, I know it. Sure, they helped us in the war, we couldn't have won it without them, but still, I know.

I sat in the shadows of Camp Half-Blood's dining room, absent mindlessly growing a poison ivy and a rose, intertwining them together. It was strange, yet it was a beautiful mixture. Green and pink. I sighed and looked up.

It was Jason Grace. That traitor.

"Oh, hi Jason," I said, trying to be polite and nice. I remember how I used to respect the great Jason Grace. He was so noble, and brave. But now. I resisted the urge to curl my lips in disgust. A traitor of Rome. Sure, Juno had been the one to switch him to the Greek camp, but he had changed. He was more... Greek now.

"Hey, Mel, you want to join the sing-a-long?" Jason asked. "It's really fun. A lot of the Romans are joining in." Romans... as if he wasn't one.

"Sure," I said, shrugging. Only weaklings do "sing-a-longs". Jason led me to what looked like an outdoor amphitheater with a bonfire in the middle. The bonfire was at least thirty feet tall!

"Woah," I said.

"Cool right? The bonfire gets higher as the more people join in the singing and the mood is happier. Let's go grab marshmallows. I'll take you to sit with the others, Piper, Reyna, you know."

Jason grabbed two marshmallows on a stick, one for him and one for me and we went to sit with the Seven, along with Nico, Reyna, and some of the other's good friends. I had to smile as I sang along and the fire burned my marshmallow.

So maybe the Greeks are idiots are battle. But they did have some cool ideas. Don't get me wrong, I still hate the Greeks, but they are very creative, and in more ways than one.

**So that was the five updates for my birthday; I'm really sorry so many of them are so short . Wednesday is my most busy day, and I barely had time to write them the past few days. Again, sorry, and I'll try to update with some longer stories, and that's a promise 'Kay? :)**

**SeaSpree**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter was clique, and terrible. I forgot to mention that the previous chapter about Clarisse was very out of character. . Sorry about that.**

**Baria Louise**

"Alright team! Today's the day we win, so let's give it our all!" Piper, the volleyball captain yelled, rousing cheering from the team. Piper McLean, yes, the daughter of Tristan McLean, certainly had a way with words. I suddenly had a strong feeling of wanting to give it my all. We were so not going to lose.

"Anyone coming to watch you play?" I asked Piper, who was adding what looked like an eagle feather into her hair. Piper shrugged.

"I don't think so, some friends might come, I guess," she replied. I nodded. My brother, along with our cousins were coming to watch me play. The game was a big event; we were fighting for the state championship.

As the game began to start, I couldn't help but wonder who Piper's "some friends" were. I did see, however, several people, ranging in age, all holding signs with weird nicknames.

First, there was a guy about seventeen with black hair and what looked like sea-green eyes (I have 20/20 vision, the perks of playing sports instead of ruining my eyes with electronics) with a girl that had blonde hair and gray eyes, that were scary and intimidating. She looked about the same age as him, and held a sign together that read: "POCAHONTAS FOR THE WIN!"

Then, there was a guy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes holding a sign with another guy with curly hair and a crazy looking smile. I swear I saw him catch on fire. The sign they were holding read: "BEAUTY QUEEN IS ALWAYS BEAUTIFUL!"

A girl with black, spiky hair and electric blue eyes, wearing black clothing with a strange silver tiara along with a girl that had black hair braided over one shoulder and piercing black eyes wearing a purple shirt were holding a sign together. It said: "CRUSH 'EM, PIPER! LIKE HUNTER, LIKE GREEK, LIKE ROMAN!"

A bulky guy who looked Asian held a sign with a dark-skinned girl, who had gold eyes. Their sign read: "DUMP THEM, DUMPSTER QUEEN!"

Two identical looking boys, both with a mischievous grin, we're holding a sign together. "WE PROMISE NOT TO STEAL YOUR CABIN'S MAKEUP IF YOU WIN!"

A girl with leaf green eyes along with a girl who had strange, magical looking eyes, both having brown hair, were holding a sign together. Theirs read: "MCLEAN IN IT TO WIN!"

I shook my head. Crazy people. Of course, due to Piper, we did win, but to my surprise, right after the game, she threw herself at the weird group.

"I THOUGHT ONLY JASON AND HAZEL WERE COMING!" I heard her screech. The group laughed.

"Nothing like a group surprise, right?" The guy with messy black hair and green eyes said. I smiled. Piper sure had a large group of friends.

**Now, the next chapter is AWESOME. The idea. Not exactly the writing. Anyhow, it's about a nickname competition ;)**

**SeaSpree**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thy Nickname Conteste!**

**Mr. Jones **

I looked at the brochure once more.

Annual Nickname Contest!

Do you have a group of friends with weird, yet special, nicknames?

Then this competition is for you!

Sign up by December 10th.

Held on December 12th, at Manhattan Times Square from 1-3 pm.

First prize wins $500 cash award to split.

I was now really regretting hosting this year's competition. The nicknames weren't interesting at all. Contestants were suppose to stand in a circle with their group, wearing a paper board over their chests stating in the biggest, their nickname, and on top, their real name. On the bottom in fine print should be a short explanation of why that nickname fits them.

So far, the competition had been very boring. Just regular old nicknames. Elizabeth, Liz. Jessica, Jessie. Very boring, redundant nicknames everyone uses every day. That is, until I met them.

I heard them talking long before I saw them.

"-couldn't believe that Hazel and Frank couldn't make it!" I heard. As I walked into the clearing, I saw seven people huddled around in a group.

"Hi!" I said, half-heartedly, expecting it to be another boring group.

"Wow, it's our turn. See, I told you this was a good idea," a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes said to a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes.

I looked at all their signs.

Black hair and green eyes.

Name: Perseus "Percy" Jackson

Nickname: Seaweed Brain

Explanation: So dumb, he doesn't have brain cells. Instead, he has seaweed to substitute.

The words were written in sparkly sea-green marker. I chuckled and moved on.

Blonde hair and gray eyes.

Name: Annabeth Chase

Nickname: Wise Girl

Explanation: The nickname was supposed to be insulting, but it didn't work out that way. She's a genius!

I laughed. The words were written in gray marker. The girl must be really smart then, contrary to the 'dumb blonde' stereotype.

Blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

Name: Jason Grace

Nickname: Sparky

Explanation: He literally "STATIC"! Warning: Shocks many people.

I laughed again. The words were written in electric blue with gold colored lightning bolts on the board.

I turned toward the next person.

Brown hair and what looked like kaleidoscope eyes.

Name: Piper McLean (yes, daughter of Tristan McLean, blah blah)

Nickname: Beauty Queen

Explanation: Zapped by mother of beauty charm and love.

I shook my head. Now these were awesome nicknames. The words were written in pink, although in a corner were the words: "I HATE PINK!"

Curly hair and dark brown eyes.

Name: Leo "Flaming" Valdez

Nickname: Repair Boy

Explanation: He can build and repair anything.

On a side in red pen on the board (and looks like the spot got burnt) were the words: "GUYS, REMEMBER? I'M SUPREME COMMANDER OF THE ARGO II! I THOUGHT WE KEPT TO OUR NICKNAMES HERE!" Right below, in pink were the words: "Sure, Repair Boy, sure. If I have to be called 'Beauty Queen' (curse you and your antics, coming up with the name), then you're 'Repair Boy'."

I laughed. Repair Boy was quite fitting. He was fiddling with a screwdriver, and a scrap of metal, probably building something.

Next was a girl who looked like Jason's sister. She was wearing punk clothing with a silver tiara.

Black spiky hair and electric blue eyes.

Name: Thalia Grace (- I don't use my mother's surname)

Nickname: Pinecone Face

Explanation: She was a tree for quite some time.

I raised my eyebrows. Pinecone Face? I didn't get the part about the tree, but it was perhaps the most creative one I've seen of yet!

Black hair and black eyes.

Name: Nicodi Angelo

Nickname: Death Breath

Explanation: Does he not radiate death? I mean, seriously, look at him!

I laughed wholeheartedly. I looked closely at "him". He did seem to radiate death, with sunken cheeks, pale skin, and a bored face. But he did seemed to be pleased with his nickname.

I nodded at the group, giving them a real smile, and marking full points as well as a few comments on my clipboard. This group was excellent. Of course, I had to go look at all the entries, but I had a feeling that this group was going to win.

Seaweed Brain, Wise Girl, Sparky, Beauty Queen, Repair Boy, Pinecone Face (now that was a real laugher), and Death Breath. No doubt I'll remember those nicknames.

**Now because I got all fired up by these nicknames. Care to share you and your friend's nicknames/titles?**

**Here are my friends:**

**Lily: Smartest B**** in the World (Excuse her, she gave herself that title. XD), Lil'**

**Amy: obAMA (She's all over it now, since she doesn't exactly like Obama anymore.)**

**Ashley: Azaley UPS (I have no idea why, it was her nickname on Kik. O-O)**

**Me: Smartest Genius in the World, Alien (The genius one came up after Lily came up with hers. I am a genius, right? *tosses hair back* JK)**

**Kaela: HAYMITCH KAYMITCH BAYMITCH BAYMAX (I came up with this one after we watched Big Hero 6 [with everyone above] and I couldn't remember the robot's name and I ended up calling her by Haymitch from The Hunger Games. XD)**

**Naomi: Bohemia**

**Kanokwan: Kandy Korn**

**Katie: Katy (pronounced catty), Katy Perry (pronounced like pop singer)**

**LOL. SO. WHAT ARE YOUR AWESOME NICKNAMES?**

**SEASPREE~~~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanksgiving (more based on Black Friday) Special. And because it's Thanks-Giving, I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful support! Past 200 reviews, and nearly 50,000 views, just, WOW! So thank you, every one of you, because everyone counts. My heart to yours. And let's see what we shall do about Demeter's cereal... now, shall we?**

**Loran Melain **

It was a wonderful day for Black Friday shopping.

I bundled my cloak around me as I got off my car, heading toward the blazing lights of Best Buy, to buy a flat screen TV.

I was trying to refrain from hopping around in excitement when I saw the wheat.

On the building. The words, Best Buy. They seemed to be formed by different types of grain. What the heck?

Apparently, others were confused as well. There were murmurs all around me. But I shook myself out of the daze. It's November! The grain must be to symbolize November, and the harvest… although if that were the case, Best Buy most likely wasn't educated in the arts of farming. The harvest had long been over.

And plus, why not run in while the others stand in the cold? I smiled as I went into the warm of Best Buy. The electronics, as usual, we're well priced and wonderful. Especially with further discounts. Until I saw the next mishap. Or next two mishaps.

On the side of a Dell was a sticker… that was not a price tag… but rather, wheat. What?! And then, I noticed. There was at least one of these on each electronic, a different type of grain. I sat down. Was I hallucinating?

A crunch. Self consciously, I got up again, to notice… I had been sitting on cereal. Fruit loops to be exact. Fruit loops. Oh God. I looked around. On tables, seats, someone had even removed Santa Clause's hat and put a bowl. All cereal. Captain Crunch, Fruit Loops, Lucky Charms… how the heck do I know all these cereal brands?

"Excuse me, but what's with the grain and cereal?" I asked one of the employers. She shrugged, then pointed out the door at two people. A middle aged lady with golden hair who seemed to be arguing with a guy around thirty, fiddling on a phone, his feet tapping. I whispered a thanks to the employer before moving to eavesdrop.

"-nerve of that Connor boy! Dating my beautiful Katie!" The woman said.

"Beauty indeed. And, Demeter? It's the Travis boy. Not that you could tell them apart," the man said, murmuring the last line.

"HERMES! I may seem old, but you should show some respect! Of course I can tell them apart! The tall one's Connor!" Demeter interjected.

"May I suggest that Travis is the one taller?" Hermes asked nervously.

"No matter! One of your incorrigible boys is dating Katie!" Demeter yelled.

"Alright. But shouldn't you be yelling at Aphrodite instead? And you really should remove the grain, Demeter. And the cereal. It's Black Friday! Look, the sales are already dropping! Leave my electronics out of this Demeter! Plus, it isn't harvest season, you should be visiting Persephone or something!" The man asked, looking up from his phone briefly. There seemed to be two gummy worm-like things twisting around his phone. Probably some new trend.

"Disgusting! Hermes, until sixteen thousand pounds of cereal are consumed, all your electronics and shops shall bear my curse. And all shall enjoy grain," the old woman spat, smiling slightly at the end, before disappearing in a swirl of grain. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. She disappeared in a swirl of grain?

I backed away slowly, while the Hermes guy groaned, looking up at the Best Buy sign, and then he jogged away, disappearing as well.

I quickly returned home, not bothering to buy any electronics. And the first thing I did, was to throw out all my boxes of cereal. I had enough cereal for a lifetime.

But unfortunately, I supposed there was a curse. The next morning, I woke up, something dropping onto my blanket. Cheerios. I looked to my side. In my cup, instead of the water I filled last night, was now a mug of raisin bran with marshmallows from Lucky Charms on top.

I staggered to the restroom to find… my sink basins filled to the brim with Cinnamon Toast Crunch. My kitchen sink, honey bunches of oats. On the dining table, there were several bowls, even though I hadn't set them out, filled with… frosted flakes, honey nut Cheerios, frosted mini wheats, fruit loops,.. Oh God. How do I know all these cereal brands? Someone must've downloaded them to my brain or something.

Everywhere I look, I see cereal. I did the only rational thing.

I screamed.

**Enjoy your cereal, everyone! (What's your favorite brand?)**

**Oh, here's your Thanksgiving joke (sort of):**

**Here's a tip: Never let my mom prepare a Thankgiving feast. Because on Thursday, November 27, Thanksgiving, she cooked the family... not turkey. Lamb chops.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**And Thank You All Once Again For The Support!**

**Let's take this to 500 reviews... maybe?**

**SeaSpree**


	25. Chapter 25

**Personally, I don't think this one was really good... .**

**Anyhow, cardiovascular surgeon is a surgeon who deals with the heart. One of my dream professions. XD**

**Sasori Lei **

The day was abuzz as I sat in the park, enjoying the sunshine. It was Sunday, finally, a day I specially planned as a small, tiny break from the demands of university.

Absent mindedly, I stroked my raven black hair, and my matching eyes, that seem to be black from a distance, but are actually extremely, dark brown.

I was about to leave, the day was pretty boring, I might as well get the science essay done, when I hear them.

It was a loud commotion in the small, normally quiet park, and I peeked around a large oak tree... to see a large celebration going on.

A bunch of teens were dancing around. Well, I was probably only a year or two older than them, so we weren't all that different, but I was more than certain none of them were in college yet.

There were quite a few boys, all muscular, tanned, and quite attractive, although I had no interest in a boyfriend or marriage for the matter. Most boys tend to be heartless and cruel. Total idiots as well. Most. There were a few noteworthy boys worth my attention. The getting to know and friend kind. I don't date, like I stated before.

The girls aren't too bad themselves. They were also muscular and tanned. Must be a jock team, I thought.

I didn't have much thoughts for jocks. I, myself, was more involved in the educational subjects. I was taking classes to become a cardiovascular surgeon, or other known as a surgeon who operates on hearts. Don't make a joke out of this heart nosense either. If you're thinking I'll manipulate someone's heart into thinkin they love me... ugh. Forget it. If you're seriously thinking like that... hate to break your bubble, but science doesn't do that yet. Maybe nanotechnology someday... I'm blabbering on about science. I don't do boys. End of discussion.

Although I did walk over to the teens, I didn't particularly want to work on that science essay... and I haven't had a good chat in a while. Jocks they may be, but hey, everyone can learn something.

"Hi! I'm Sasori Lei. I go to a university around here. It's getting boring around here, mind if I join in?" I ask nicely. I had already formed an equation in my head. There was a 97.16 chance based on all the people here dancing that they'll tell me to go away...

"Sure!" They all chirp, and then let me know where everything is (at this random party in the mortal world, according to them) before going back to mingling and crazy dancing.

One woman with blonde curls and gray eyes walk over to me, with a guy looking her age with black hair and sea-green eyes behind her.

"My name's Annabeth! So you're Sasori? Oh my gosh! I've heard so much about you! You were the one who won the Science Academy Award!" Annabeth exclaims. I blushed, surprised. I had expected jocks, who knew there were science geeks too?

"Um. Yeah. I'm studying to become a cardiovascular surgeon." And with that, Annabeth and I hit it off with science. Blabbering about chemical this, and nano-that, and even going toward architecture. I knew a little about the topic, and Annabeth and I talk excitedly, over science, over math. And when we reach the topic of engineering, she leads me to a short, scrawny elf-looking guy, who immediately starts talking rapidly to me as well, on nuts and bolts and I swore his nose burst into flames more than once. After that, he led me to a blonde dude, who started talking to me about aerodynamics, then Hazel, about precious metals. Frank, about animals and war and weapons, then Piper, who started talking to me about how stupid fashion and makeup can be, which I totally agree to. I learned that her dad was Tristan McLean, apparently some famous acting dude, but she seemed really happy that I'd never heard of him. Finally, I reached Percy, who turned out to be Annabeth's boyfriend. We had a... slightly awkward conversation.

"So what do you think of Annabeth?" I asked, interested on his opinion. He seemed intelligent in his own way, but not the genius type, like Annabeth.

Percy's smile widened, and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Annabeth is the smartest genius EVER. She could and would kick anyone's butt, even mine. Her mother would zap me with her goddessly powers for dating her daughter, but I love her so much. We've saved each other's lives so many times. I fell into Tartarus for her," Percy said, with just a tinge of sadness at the end.

"Have you..." I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. I had gotten to know everyone, but I got to know Annabeth the most. She deserved someone real, even if I never date.

"OH! Gods of Olympus, no! Love isn't like that! It's your relationship that counts! Annabeth and I love each other, but we're best friends, too. I would never do that to Wise Girl without her permission! Plus, even if I did, she'll kill me. And then Thalia, our good friend who swore off men, would find me and have all her sisters in arms kill me. Artemis would probably make it her special duty to kill me again, after Thalia. And then Annabeth's mother would zap me. I would never do that to my dear Wise Girl," Percy finished, before running off to find... probably Annabeth. I smiled. I didn't understand most of the terms he was using. Many referred to Greek mythology.

So maybe I had misjudged for once. All these people were true, smart, and protective in their own ways. The sun was setting as I set off to my dorm, now, determined to finish my science essay.

**ScIeNcE! (Even though I'm failing at Earth Science.)**

**~SeaSpree~~~**


	26. Chapter 26

**The idea seemed good at the time... but maybe I over-thought the plot of this one shot. XD**

**Davinashi Nava **

I tied the hood over my blonde hair. Put shades over my golden eyes. Not very good traits for a thief. Fifty percent more likely to be caught than someone with black hair and brown eyes.

I slipped out of my hideout, my eyes set on my current point of interest. A hotel building. Sources, also known as me eavesdropping, have told me that the parents are out tonight. A teenage boy, home alone. I knew I could take him easily.

After traversing the dangerous alleyways, I arrived at the apartment building, lit up, with lights of course.

I looked through the glass door. What a piece of luck! The lady at the front desk got up and disappeared around back, probably to get coffee. I opened the door and quickly, but silently, ran to the elevators. Punched the button. Oops. The sound resounded around the building.

It was only my third raid. I have to steal to stay alive. The lady still hadn't come back when the elevator doors closed, and I again pressed another button. Then, checked my black watch. Two o'clock.

I sighed. I wished I could have kept the gold watch I found on my first raid. But then again, it would have been even easier for me to be caught.

The elevator stopped on the floor I requested with a ding! I flinched. I hated loud noises. Always ruining my raids.

I puffed in annoyance as I peeked out of the elevator. The hallway was quiet. Slowly now, I tiptoed to the correct door. Was about to use my powers (I have no idea where it comes from, but hey, it works) to open the door when it swung open on its own. I jumped back, maintaining a fighting stance. Was this some kind of prank? Who doesn't lock their doors at night?

When a minute had passed, and I judged the threat to be over, I quietly stepped into the apartment room. Small, but orderly. Slowly, I walked around and around. Gathering random things.

A sword made seemingly from bone lay on the table. I grabbed it.

Seeing that there wasn't much in the living room (a bunch of textbooks, papers, and blueprints), I tiptoed toward one of the doors. It was open, and I slowly walked in.

And I nearly gasped out loud. A girl with honey blonde hair was lying on the bed (she looked about seventeen), with a guy with what seemed to be really dark colored hair (it was hard to tell without light).

A glowing bronze pen lay on the bedside table next to the guy. It was getting dangerous. Grab the pen. Leave.

I silently made my way over, and grabbed the pen. It was freezing cold. I tucked it into my pocket.

"What are you doing?" My head jerked up. The guy was awake. In the bronze light, I could tell he had black hair and sea green eyes.

I ran. Skidding out of the room. How conspicuous I must be. Wearing black, along with a hood and shades.

"Stop thief!"

I breathed heavily, even letting of a chuckle... until I ran into something in front me. Only there wasn't anything in front of me. Empty space.

"Thanks Wise Girl." Wise Girl?! What?! The boy had caught up. In his hand was a bronze pen. Wait what? I quickly checked my pocket. It wasn't there. It must've dropped out.

"Don't come any closer... I'll, I'll kill you," I said, holding up, weakly, the sword made out of bone and facing the guy. A laugh came from behind of me. I turned. It was dangerous with the guy behind me, but what can a pen do?

"Kill Percy? Please. You can't kill a worm." The space in front of me shimmered, and the girl I saw in bed appeared.

"Um. How did you appear out of thin air?" I asked, stalling. Meanwhile, I was trying to find a way out of the apartment. The girl cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't come out of thin air. I walked out." I turned toward the guy again, Percy. He was holding a bronze sword, faintly glowing. I suddenly felt extremely nervous.

"Um. And what's with the sword?" I asked. My eyes darted around the two. Maybe I had decided to break into the wrong apartment.

The two looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation.

"Wise Girl, what's the chance that a child of Hermes would have the luck of robbing my mom's apartment?" Percy asked.

"Do you have ADHD or dyslexia?" 'Wise Girl' asked.

"Why?" I was suspicious. What kind of people ask medical questions when they're being robbed?

"Just answer the question!" She snapped. Her eyes, I just noticed, a stormy grey. Probably safe to assume that I was pissing her off. And I most likely was. What, with my breaking in and stealing. With her glare, I wanted to run away and hide in my hideout. But the circumstances... her standing in front of me and Percy behind me with a sword...

I ran again. Trying to take them off guard. I thought I had actually pulled it off when I flew into the air, and landed on the floor with a thump.

A whistle from Percy.

"Whoa... I wouldn't want to be in your position right now, man," he said. The guy didn't seem to be alarmed at all by my breakin... he was rather... I looked up and gulped. Percy was afraid of his girlfriend... and he had good reason to.

Apparently, she had judo flipped me, and now, her glare was literally twenty times worse. Her arm was across my chest, keeping me down.

"I asked you a question. You'll answer it," she growled.

"I have both," I squeaked.

The girl relaxed and let up and I got up. The girl had also taken the sword out of my hands when I was down. Why they played with medieval weapons beats me.

"That figures it. If he tries to run again... Percy, you can chase him down or knock him out. Just keep him safe. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep." The girl yawned, heading back got the room.

Percy glared at me.

"What? I steal to live okay?" I yelled, trying to defend myself. His glare softened somewhat.

"We're taking you to camp tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked. I preferred to living off the streets.

"You're special," he answered simply, before leaning against the wall and dozing off. Special? I snorted. I was anything, but special. But no matter, here was another chance.

I waited ten minutes to be sure Percy was asleep (although sleeping against the wall couldn't be comfortable) and crept out into the hallway. The door hadn't been closed.

I was almost to the elevator when a jet of water shot me in the back of the head.

I turned around to see Percy. Growling. And very angry.

"You. Apartment. Couch. Now. Or you'll get hurt," he said. I immediately complied. The expression on his face looked pretty serious.

So I went back and slumped on the couch. Percy sat next to me and began to snore, as well as drool.

This made me consider running again, but Percy seemingly had senses of a wolf. Plus, it wouldn't do me any good if I got hurt.

So fidgeted on the couch until sunrise, jumping everytime the faucet dripped or something creaked. Those were the longest hours of my life.

"Didn't sleep?" I whipped around. The girl was coming out of the bedroom. She looked at Percy and chuckled.

"It'll be some time before he wakes up, and we all go to camp. So we'll talk instead."

"Talk...?" I asked, looking at the apartment door, which was still open. I could probably push her into Percy and escape...

"Don't even think about it," the girl said. I looked back at her. Her grey eyes burned with an intensity, and they said it all. If you run, I will catch you.

I shuddered.

Her grey eyes softened slightly, but they were still cold and analytical.

"So. What do you know about Greek mythology?"

**Alright, I'm wondering here. Out of these twenty-six chapters (so far), which has been your favorite? Feel free to list more than one. I need to look into you guys' and gals' favorite chapters to improve my writing.**

**Thanks all!**

**SeaSpree**

**(Just had orchestra concert today... what instruments do you guys play? My main instrument right now is viola ^^**


	27. Chapter 27

**A one-shot about the Hunters of Artemis was requested some time ago. I also saw that many of you requested a sequel to the previous chapter. (The main character was a boy, just to clarify) I'll try to do a sequel, it'll take some time though, since I like my one-shots to be unique, so I'll be thinking of some special setting for it. **

**Enza Miya **

Hunter of Artemis here. Clear-sighted mortal. Well, immortal now. I just got recruited last week by Thalia, the lieutenant of Lady Artemis.

I was in the Phoenix, Arizona, the alleyways. Raped. Lucky the hunters were there when I arrived at the police department to report the incident. I think Thalia was manipulating the mist to scout out possible recruits.

Anyhow, we're almost at Camp Half-Blood, the so called camp for Greek demigods. Lady Artemis is going to hunt on her own for about a week.

And Thalia seemed really excited. Boys? I hope not.

"Hey Thalia."

"Hi, Enza. How are you enjoying hunting life and no boys?" She asks.

"Wonderful. So what's Camp Half-Blood like?" I ask. The whole no-boys thing was awesome. Boys were brash people, idiots, always trying to get the upper hand, disgusting, vile, pigs. I could go on.

"It's awesome. You'll get to see my best friends, and my little brother." I nearly choke on the frosty air. She had... a brother?

"Brother?" I ask, disgust evident in my tone.

"Yeah. Hera abducted him at two years old. I thought he was dead. But he was actually Roman," Thalia says angrily, tossing a pebble down the cliff-side we were at. I'd never really thought about Hera, since she was the goddess of marriage. The terror of that. But anyhow, I hadn't known that she messed with kidnappings as well.

"Come on, Enza. It's time to move out." Thalia gets up from her crouched position and moves off to call together the hunters. I look down toward the horizon. The boys at Camp Half-Blood better back off.

* * *

We had just entered the camp boundaries when a shape tackled Thalia. None of the other hunters so much as flinched, so I stood my ground as well.

"Thals! It's been forever!" The shape got up, a girl (I breathed a sigh of relief) with honey blonde princess curls and scrutinizing grey eyes. She seemed nice enough, but scary at same time.

"Sorry, Annabeth. We've been tracking monsters everywhere, as well as recruiting new hunters, after, you know." The girl nods, before directing turning around.

"Hurry up, Seaweed Brain! I wouldn't keep Thalia waiting if I were you!" Annabeth yelled before turning back around to Thalia again. They shook their heads at each other, as if sharing a private joke.

And then, just over the hill, a boy appeared. He smiled when he saw Thalia, and I grimaced. Were these two...? No, Thalia wouldn't.

But then, Thalia rushed forward to hug him, and... he hugged back.

He FREAKING hugged back. Oh gods. Oh gods. I've been scarred.

Strangely however, the other hunters didn't say anything, just backed away. What?! Two weeks I've been here, and already... we were becoming unpure! Letting one of Artemis' hunters become affiliated with a boy?

"Thalia! What are you doing?" I screamed at her, before taking out my bow, preparing to shoot the boy. Although the other hunters had made no attempt to stop Thalia, they weren't helping me either.

The two stepped back, the boy with a confused look on his face. Like all boys, never having a notion of what's going on.

"Who's this, Thalia?" Annabeth asked, completely calm, her grey eyes analyzing me up and down.

"New recruit, Enza Miya. Enza, this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," she said, not the least fazed that I had just yelled at her.

I let out some of my air. Some, mind you. Thalia had still hugged the boy.

"Then why were you hugging him?" I demanded.

"How do I say this?" Thalia asked the other two, almost in a joking tone, which fueled my anger. The boy, Percy Jackson, just grinned, before folding his arms, and seemed to look relaxed, looking at his gir- , nope nope, that was an illegal word. "Girl friend'. Note the space.

"Alright. So Percy and I transformed Thalia from a pinecone tree to her human form," she explained.

"Pinecone Face," Percy interjected, and then snorted. Thalia shot him a glare. He just laughed.

"Thalia and Percy came to rescue me from a kidnapping." What with all these kidnappings these days?

"Percy and Thalia had a few skirmishes down in the Underworld." I wasn't planning on dying anytime soon. At least a thousand years, right?

"We were all heroes and heroines of Olympus." Some of the hunters grunted. Thank goodness Annabeth wasn't sexist... then again, it probably came from her being the child of Athena. All brains... my eyes flickered toward Percy, who was smirking... and all brawns. Or prawns, since he was a son of Poseidon.

"Anyhow, we're all good friends," Annabeth finished.

I sniffled, because that was a poor explanation. I had expected more from a child of Athena. But then again... I took a closer look at Annabeth. She seemed really skinny, like she hadn't eaten for days, there were bags under her eyes. And as a matter a fact, Percy looked similar, if you looked all the way beneath his goofiness, there was a strain too. Huh.

"Where's Jason?" Thalia asked. Percy and Annabeth shared a knowing look.

"They're together. Probably in the sky." With that said, a laugh came from above. Everyone looked up, Percy and Annabeth amused, Thalia with one of her eyebrow raised, and the hunters looking on with general distaste.

Above, was a blonde haired boy, holding onto a girl with brown hair. Holding on! Gah.

The boy landed, stumbling with the girl.

"Thals!" The boy called.

"Little brother!" Thalia rushed forward and then. Hugged. Another. Dang. Boy.

The brown haired girl smiled, and I noticed her eyes changed colors.

I stomped over, grabbed Thalia's hunter jacket, and pulled her back.

"Thalia! Will you explain to me, exactly why you are hugging those. Those beasts?" I asked, pointing at the two boys. Thalia shrugged.

"Annabeth did explain. Sort of. She's kind of un-winded. Anyhow. First, I was honoring a friend with Percy there." Percy waved, giving a cheeky smile. "And Jason is my little brother." Jason nodded, his glasses, now that I noticed, reflecting the sunlight. As it was, the two siblings looked nothing alike, except for their electric blue eyes.

Stepping back, I took in the two boys.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself," I spat at Thalia before stomping away into the camp, thinking of shooting some monsters, also known as the dreaded, boys.

**Personally, I think the ending could have been better. Anyhow, I'm working on a chapter based on "Opposite Day" ^^**

**SeaSpree**


	28. Chapter 28

**So I said I was going to do a chapter on Opposite Day... and I had the theme, I just didn't have a really good plot idea. So I wrote this instead, it has a very small part of Opposite Day in it, but I think it's okay. There is no particular POV in this, it's third point of view, and it switches around the characters, so it might be a tad confusing. **

It really had been a bad idea. But it wasn't like Hazel and Frank had a choice. They knew what it was like to be bullied.

The two had been enjoying the Manhattan sunshine, not like there was any, when a boy about six years old with curly brown hair and twinkling blue eyes ran in front of them half an hour ago, crying. The two had immediately stopped to ask what was wrong. Apparently, the kindergarten bully (Hazel had been really angry at that, even she didn't have bullies back when she was six), Marve Karuna, had really insulted the poor boy, Lieo about his name and his family.

It was nearly noon now, (the poor boy had ran out of school) and the pair were waiting outside the Eastern Bay Elementary School, waiting for "Uncle Leo". A week ago, a few days after he got back, Leo had insisted that they call him uncle, just to see what it felt like to be old and manly and whatever else Leo thought uncles were. It was sort of stupid though, calling a scrawny, short, Latino kid Leo, but none of the other seven had objected. The Fates had been kind enough to bring him back.

Though Frank would never admit it, they had IMed Leo so that he could come up with some ridiculous idea to avenge Lieo (the two names were pronounced the same). He and Hazel... well... they weren't exactly the pranking type.

"Uncle Leo Bottoms is here!" A voice announced before a scrawny figure suddenly jumped down in front of them, although it wasn't that impressive. He immediately face-planted on the concrete steps of the school. "Mother Godzilla!" He complained as he got up, his face slightly scratched up, dusty, and of course, very sooty, probably from accidentally catching on fire again.

Hazel raised an eyebrow before taking a deep breath to calm down. She was extremely thankful that Leo hadn't been born in the nineteenth century. Sometimes, he was worse than Sammy. The nuns at St. Agnes would have never approved.

"Okay. Okay. I have this awesome idea..." Leo launched into a full sugar-hype explanation of his prank, which he probably had the Stoll brothers perfect last minute. Come to think of it, the Stolls would have never missed out on this fun. They were most likely hiding somewhere.

"Okay. Initiate part one." Leo bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. Hazel hadn't seen him ingest any sugar, but he seemed to go into sugar overload.

Part one consisted of the threesome casually walking into the office, and getting a pass.

"Hi. We're part of the Environmental Committee. You know, the one across the street? Yeah, that one. We're here to collect samples of your garbage and recycles. It's for a community survey," Hazel said sweetly and calmly. According to Percy and Leo, the twenty-first century was all about lying, which seemed to be a big jump, considering that most people were still quite honest back in the nineteen hundreds.

The secretary behind the desk, a plump lady with wide-rimmed frizzy glasses, and hair braided into braids, narrowed her eyes at Hazel. Her nametag read Mrs. Lask.

Hazel stood unmoving, smiling. She could hear Leo with his hands inside his toolbelt, messing with trinkets, and Frank, although he didn't have ADHD, had started tapping his foot. And for the love of Jupiter, all Hazel wanted to do was scram, and maybe hide behind that flowerpot that was in the corner of the room, but if she didn't do it, Lieo would likely get bullied all over tomorrow.

Mrs. Lask considered the three teenagers. She'd never heard of the Environmental Committee, from across the street, but then again, she'd never heard of a lot of things. She glared at each of the three teenagers before tossing the girl in front three passes. The boy with the fiddling hands suddenly tossed her something from his dusty backpack, which he was wearing in the front for some reason. It was a small package, wrapped.

"It's an appreciation gift. They're really expensive bon-bons." Mrs. Lask raised and eyebrow before leaning back into her chair. She'll enjoy them once they left, and continue browsing through the webpage of Coach handbags, which were too expensive for her to buy, but always enjoyable to see.

Once they were out the door, the three ran through the hallways, stopping only when they saw or heard a teacher from the corners. Phase one had been done perfectly. Leo had given Mrs. Lask a box of "bon-bons", which were really round-cut tofu, mixed with flour, machine oil, tabasco sauce, some apparent toxic mixture (but wouldn't kill) from the Hecate kids that the Stolls had gotten from, and pond scum. Once consumed, Mrs. Lask would rush to toilets to throw-up, and would likely stay in the bathrooms for a good hour or so, and Leo would go to hack the computer system. Hazel and Frank would head to Marve's kindergarten class. Part two was ready to initiate.

Sure enough, a loud retching sound resounded down the hallway, and Leo disappeared down a different hallway to get back to the office.

Hazel and Frank hurried to Marve's class.

Leo sat down at Mrs. Lask's to find there were several tabs open, having to do with clothing, accessories, furniture, and even... women's lingerie.

Leo gulped. Closed the entire window, and went to work.

"Hello Kids! Uncle Leo here. I would just like to announce that I am your new principal for the rest of the day, and that the rest of today is therefore proclaimed, Opposite Day! Also, for every time that Marve Karuna speaks and hurts someone, one person gets to bop him on the head or something. Anyhow. Good day to you! Fireworks are at two o'clock!"

Hazel and Frank chuckled as Marve and Lieo's kindergarten teacher, Mr. Zucosky, gaped at the intercom.

Frank decided to take the lead on this one.

"Mr. Zucosky. Would you like a bon-bon? They were specially shipped just yesterday. Very expensive." Mr. Zucosky took a look at the bon-bon Frank held out to him, took it, and bit off a piece. Seconds later, he was gone, having rushed out of the classroom, most likely to throw-up.

Meanwhile, a buff kid with brownish-red hair and brown eyes stood up. "What's the meaning of this? You wimps, grab those two big kids. Yeah. The black one, and the yellow one." Both Hazel and Frank flinched. They were extremely offended by how racist the kid was. He was probably the Marve Lieo had been talking about.

Frank was about to walk over to him to reprimand him for insulting Hazel when the other kindergarten kids started hitting Marve. A little girl with blonde braids hit him over with her backpack, another boy with the yardstick on the teacher's desk, although he circled over a bit from the height of it.

A girl with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes stood up on a desk. "Marve Karuna, you spoke twenty words. That's twenty hits. You insulted and hurt two people from racism. That's twenty-two. You also indirectly insulted the entire class from calling us wimps. That should be a total of forty-six hits. Also, since it is Opposite Day, you have just called yourself a wimp, black, and yellow. You are very ugly," she finished. Hazel smiled at Frank. There's no doubt that that girl was a really smart.

The same girl had started writing on the board, to keep track of the number of hits Marve had taken, and also the number of words he had since said, which was a lot.

"Happy Opposite Day!" Two voices screamed in unison. Hazel looked up and nearly had a heart attack. The Stolls were hanging from the hole in the ceiling, ventilation shaft, Leo had called it, and were holding a bunch of colorful pointy objects, rockets.

"You can't burn the place down, Stolls!" Hazel cried, immediately trying to shield up some of the kids.

"Don't worry Ms. Metal Detector! These are completely safe, look at the label here, it says, 'Do not try at home', and we have no intention of doing so. We'll just pull the trigger here..." Travis Stoll carefully held the contraption while his brother pulled the trigger. A swooshing sound filled the room, and mini fireworks that nearly grazed the ceiling exploded around the room. The kindergarteners stared in awe.

"See Hazel? I had the Athena cabin specially calculate it for us, and the Hecate kids charm it. These babies are perfectly safe anywhere except home!" Connor Stoll yelled above the fireworks.

Frank snorted while Hazel gazed at the fireworks. The two sat down among the desks as they enjoyed their first indoor firework display.

**I'm going to start writing updates for my other two current fanfictions, The Return, and Thousand Faces. Please bear with me as I try to get the updates in. **

**Reviews always appreciated ^^**

**SeaSpree~**


	29. Chapter 29

**This was a weird chapter. Not my best. Anyhow. I finished reading the book, Legend, earlier today. Very good book, I'm reserving the second and third books. Anyhow, I couldn't think of any other names, so for those people who have read the Legend Series, you should find the first name of this chapter's POV familiar. I should be doing a Christmas special. :)**

**Altan Luwo **

Me and my buddies were chugging down the beer when the empty seat next to me rattled and the entire table shook. I looked to my left to find a boy with wilting blonde hair, and seemingly purple eyes. He looked about fifteen.

The entire bar was quiet now as they watched the boy.

"Bottle of wine please, bartender." The bartender, a huge guy with several tattoos looked at the boy up close.

"How old are you boy?" He asked. "You can't be much older than ten!" That was probably an exaggeration, but it looked like the boy took it as an insult.

"I'm twenty-one, thank you very much, now a bottle of wine," the boy retorted back, glaring at the bartender. I gulped. His strange purple eyes weren't directed at me, but it was a hella scary. But the boy couldn't have been twenty-one. He didn't even have a mustache.

"It's illegal to sell wine to minors, boy, but I would love that money," the bartender said, bustling away. "Maybe if you show me an ID..."

The boy stood up on her seat and slammed his hand down on the table. Again, the entire place shook. "I want a bottle of wine. And I will have it. You can't stop. My father's the god of wine." To that, me and everyone else laughed. The god of wine? What a dream-ditzy guy. His father was probably a nobody.

With that thought, the sky rumbled.

"God of wine? And I'm, what's her name? Ariadne. Yeah, and I'm Ariadne." The bartender laughed as he dusted the place. "You've got some spunk, though you're not getting the wine. What's your name?"

The boy looked almost murderous as he crossed to where the wine bottles were being held. "My name is your podex," he said, just as he kick the bartender's butt. The boy was really skinny, yet he sent the bartender flying a good few feet, shaking the floor and the table. Some of the beer and wine bottles nearly got upset.

The laughs from before was gone now as the boy grabbed an expensive bottle of wine off the shelf and opened it with the corkscrew that was laying on the table.

A pop! resounded. The boy was about to chug it when the wine bottle somehow flew out of his hand and the door opened with a loud bang.

A fat, stout man dressed in purple and a leopard spot cloak.

"What's the meaning of this Pollux? You're too young to drink wine."

"So?" Pollux immediately grabbed the bottle of wine that lay on the table and started chugging it.

The fat guy, his father, I assumed, didn't attempt to stop him, nobody did. Until the fat dude started having a headache.

"Pollux. Stop this moment. You know it's illegal for minors to drink wine. And heavens above! Father Zeus would have me killed if he found out. Time to go."

Pollux, the boy, had just finished drinking. He didn't look a single bit drunk. In fact, he still seemed angry.

The bartender had finally been able to get up and survey the mess. Just before the two (SOMEHOW!) disappeared, he yelled, "That was a three thousand dollar bottle of wine!"

He never got the money back.

As for my buddies and I... just. Wow.

What a drinker.

**Daniel "Day" Altan Wing. A Legend.**

**June Iparis. A Prodigy.**

**One of my new favorite series. ^^**

**SeaSpree**


	30. Chapter 30

**I know a lot of you were expecting a Christmas special... I couldn't think of a good idea, and you guys know how much I value original ideas. So I came up with this instead. Let me know what you guys think :)**

**Nobody **

My real name isn't Nobody. But for secrecy reasons... I've taken it as a fake name, a pseudonym if you will. I deal with the backstreets of Manhattan. I gain information, and then I kidnap.

Right now, I have two teenage boys in the cage. Apparently, they were out shopping gifts for their girlfriends. Jason and Percy.

They hadn't been an easy catch. I had to knock out the entire store with sleeping gas. It was a small store though, no security cameras, and only one or two other customers.

The boys are waking up soon. And then, I'll phone their parents about a ransom...

The black haired boy wakes first. Percy. He yawns, and wipes drool away from his face. Teenagers. It takes him a moment to gather his surroundings.

"The Hades..." he mutters, before going over to shake awake the blonde, Jason. "Hey, hey. Superman? I think we've been kidnapped by cyclopes."

Cyclopes?

Jason immediately wakes up, and sees me. "Percy, it's a mortal."

Mortal? These kids were mental. No matter. I only need the money.

"So, uh, Mortal, you better let us go. Or you'll get hurt," Percy said, his expression serious. I just laughed. Of the twenty-one victims I've kidnapped (and ransomed) in the last thirty years, not a single one has ever come close to escaping.

The boys didn't seem at all nervous seeing me laugh. They just got up, dusted themselves off, and shrugged at each other.

Jason closed his eyes, and concentrated. A few seconds later, a strong blast of what seemed like lightning hit my hidden shelter.

What? It wasn't even raining today. And I had checked the weather forecast specifically.

Percy then took out a bronze pen, and I was about to laugh... when the pen morphed into a ruler thing and sliced their prison cage in half.

Reacting quickly, I grabbed my pistol and was about to fire at them when Jason suddenly flew (LITERALLY!) out of nowhere and knocked the gun out of my hand with the force of a pro wrestler.

The two ran. I stumbled after them, until a strong jet of water forcibly hit my head... and the last thing I saw were the two jumping on horses, the black haired boy on a black pegasus, and the blonde on a horse that was seemingly made of storms.

Needless to say, I woke up in my own cell, in prison.

Yet, still, I ponder about what I really saw. A pegasus. Pegasi aren't real. A horse made out of storms aren't real either.

But then again, breaking out of my holds was impossible, too.

The impossible things in this world.

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**SeaSpree**


	31. Chapter 31

**IMPORTANT: Some people have been sending me PMs, and I know a lot of you want to know me better. So go ahead, ask me any questions, and I'll be happy to answer them in my next update/chapter. Please don't ask any personal/private questions, ex. Where do you live, or, What's your name. Those questions will not be answered. Happy reading, and I think I'm doing a zodiac chapter for the coming 2015. :)**

**Stalis Meyer**

The rain droplets fell seemingly in harmony as I struggled to get to my apartment. My thin, pink windbreaker did nothing to block the rain. Although the weather was beautiful, in a very wet way, I was shivering down to the bone, and there was little to do to stop the chattering of my teeth.

I was walking along a mostly empty alleyway in Manhattan, a short cut to my apartment. I could not wait to get home, make a hot cocoa maybe... warm myself with the heater...

The daydreams of being warm and cozy let my guard down, and I suddenly found myself on the ground. Three crooked looking men stood over me. They looked pretty much the same. Black raincoat that covered their heads, and nasty looking, crooked yellow teeth. Those teeth were exactly why I called them "crooked" men. Let's just say that I hold a high regard to teeth.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" The man in the middle asked. A foul smell, that smelled suspiciously of garlic, made its way to my nose. I scooted backwards, not even caring that I was getting my designer jeans horribly mixed up with the mud.

"We should take her back to the truck. Have some fun, eh?" The man to her left suggested. His nose was awfully pudgy, and he kept wrinkling it, like there was something that had been stuck in their for eons, which was probably true.

"Rain does not mix good with fire. Wonder what got Zeus into such a damp mood." I heard from a distance. There was a few splashes, and a girl giggled. The three men in front of her did not hear.

"Help!" I yelled as loud as I could. I scooted back even more, bunching myself against the alley wall. The one middle widened his nostrils and slowly walked, menacingly, towards me. My eyes darted around, looking for an escape route. There were none. The men were closing in on me, like piranhas.

The sound of continuous splashing water, like a person jumping in a puddle, resounded around the narrow alley.

A Latino looking boy, who was rather scrawny, and a beautiful girl appeared. Suddenly, I felt guilty for calling out for help. Now rather than taking just me, the men would take all three of us.

I was surprised though, when the boy smiled.

"Now, now, fellas. I thought we agreed to not kidnap young ladies!" He said, opening up his arms like an old friend. The three men had turned around to face him, and were seemingly as confused as I was.

"Who are you?" The man to my right asked gruffly. The boy placed a hand over his heart.

"I'm sincerely hurt," he said, in a hurt voice. "I'm your best bud, don't you remember? It's Ed!" So called, "Ed" walked forward and hugged each of the men tightly. "It's been so long," he said, wiping a tear away from under each of his eyes.

"I recall no 'Ed'," the man to my left said. His voice sounded slightly different, and I could only presume that he had been wrinkling his nose when he was talking. Ed sighed, and shook his head.

"It's a shame, really, how small your brain as shrunk, my friend. Such a pity. Such a pity." To this, the other two man nodded at Ed, wholly agreeing. Had I accidentally called on an acquaintance of these men? But I looked at the girl that had came with Ed. She was trying to blend into the background, and although Ed's eyes occasionally flickered to her, the other three men didn't seem to notice that, or her.

"Of course, it really isn't nice to kidnap young ladies, but this one looks wonderful! May I speak to her for a minute? Just to see what you nabbed," Ed said, nodding at me. Fear grasped me. What was he going to do?

The man in the middle turned around to look at me suspiciously, before turning toward Ed again, and nodded. He dragged me by my hoodie to the scrawny Latino. Ed pulled me up by my arm.

"When I give you the signal, run," he whispered to me, and I wondered if this was a trick. A soft, warm hand grasped mine and I suddenly screamed, but it was the girl who had come with Ed. She nodded reassuringly, and Ed pushed me back within grasp of the three guys.

"Now fellas, I got this awesome gift for you! But you have to close your eye for ten seconds." Ed started rummaging in a tool belt I hadn't seen before. And either the three men were really dumb, or they really thought Ed was their "best bud", because they actually believed him and closed their eyes. Ed placed a small, spherical object behind where I was standing, and he snapped his fingers.

That was the signal. The girl pulled my arm and we started running down the alley. Ed followed us. An explosion that sounded like a fart rang out behind us.

"Did you kill them?" I asked worriedly. Although they had attempted to kidnap me, they didn't deserve to die.

"Nah, just a stink bomb. Should leave them paralyzed for the cops to find as well," Ed answered. "By the way, Calypso, how was my acting?" He asked as we started to slow down. We had reached the end of the alley. The girl, Calypso, I presumed, snorted.

"If the three hadn't been total vlacas, I doubt they would've believed that whole 'best bud' thing. And seriously, Ed?"

"Hey, it worked! You should like, taken a video of my awesomeness."

"Um, I'm taking that your name is Calypso, and... Ed?" I asked, unsure if those were their names.

"Sorry. My name's Leo. Gods forbid if I were to be named Ed! Reminds me of crazy politicians," Leo said, waving frantically.

"Thanks back there though. My name's Stalis, but you can call me Stally or Stella." We had stopped in front of my apartment building. Leo was about to interject, most likely about his awesomeness, but Calypso cut him off.

"It was not a problem. Will you be okay from here? We're supposed to meet some friends." I nodded, grateful for their help.

As I walked into the building, I could not help but wonder what would have happened if Leo hadn't answered my call.

**Post your questions about me in your reviews/comments. And I will post answers on the next update. ^~^**

**SeaSpree**


	32. Chapter 32

**First, I fixed the chapter 4-chapter 5 duplicate problem. I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter when I was re-editing it for grammar and spelling mistakes. Those of you who did not get to read the story, please check Chapter 4.**

**Now, questions! ^^**

Somerandomnerd102: I'm a picky eater, but I don't really have a favorite food. Changes all the time.

My favorite ship outside of PJO is probably Maxon and America (from The Selection series) and Day and June (from Legend series).

Princess Of Flames: I don't ship Reyna and Nico.

Top three moments in Heroes of Olympus? 1. Percy holding onto Annabeth before falling into Tartarus in The Mark of Athena. 2. Jason reuniting with Thalia in The Lost Hero. 3. Percy and Annabeth reuniting at Camp Jupiter, with Annabeth judo flipping Percy and threatening him in The Mark of Athena. Was not in any order.

My favorite color changes every few years. From age 4-6, favorite color was yellow. Age 7, purple. Age 8-12, blue, with hints of green being favorite color. And now, I'm back to yellow. XD

ChocolateWriter: I've been writing for as long as I can remember.

I didn't join FanFiction until I thought I was ready to write. Before joining, I spent two months reading fanfictions of PJO. I still read fanfictions though :P

No offense, but I just started laughing when I read your next question, just the last two words at the end, "if any". Name any popular YA book, and there's a 99% chance I've already read it. I don't usually mind the genre. Adventure, Sci-Fi, Romance, Mystery, etc. I usually enjoy Adventure and Suspense, with a hint of Romance, although I've read plenty of books based around Romance. Ex. The Selection, Matched

As for pets, I used to have (at some point) a variety of pets. As of right now, however, I don't have any pets. Unless you count my stuffed animals. ;)

RANDOM GUEST: Using your characters? I don't know... since for these stories, I just come up with a name and a personality. Why do you want me to use your characters?

**This chapter is terrible. But I'll let you guys decide. For those of you who have read The Blood of Olympus, maybe you'll find the connection in there. :)**

**Mr. Suzaskia **

"Now... for the Zodiac Honors!" I said, standing on the podium. It was my favorite time of year. People at the event would be voting for the person who most deserve the zodiac award, which would be that person's zodiac. Although the astrology signs were different each month, it was always ceremonial to do it on the first day of each year.

"For Capricorn, we have Thalia Grace! Born on December 22nd, in 1988!" I boomed. The crowd cheered. A girl with spiky black hair, wearing punk clothes and a strange tiara comes up. Thalia looked fifteen, and really healthy. Before she settles into the Capricorn chair, however, she snatches the microphone out of my hands and made a declaration that she did not use her mother's surname, before plopping it back in my hand. I watched her sit in her chair.

"Aquarius. We have Nico di Angelo, born on January 28th! In..." I stopped. Blinking uncomprehendingly at the year. "In 1924..." More cheers. A boy came up, and he looked about fourteen. Very young, and not at all old. Terrifying. I make a mental note to myself to ask him what he used to maintain to seem so young.

The next few, thankfully, weren't so strange.

"Now, Gemini! We have Frank Zhang, born on June 5th, 1995!" A buff kid made his way up.

"We actually have a tie for Cancer! Jason Grace, born on July 1st, 1995 and Annabeth Chase, born on July 12th, 1993!" A tall boy with blonde hair was seemingly being pushed up by his friends.

"I don't want cancer! Do you know what cancer does to you?" He shouted. A girl with brown hair in braids lightly smacked him.

"Don't worry, Jason. It's only your zodiac sign," she said. Behind that girl, was another girl, with curly blonde hair. She, Annabeth most likely, followed Jason, shepherding him into one of the two chairs that had been set up for Cancer, and then sat in the other.

"Next! The brave Leo-" I cut off. A boy with curly brown hair, and Latino features waltzed onto the stage.

"Yes, yes, thank you! Admiral here as many of you know!" He said. I lunged over, grabbing him by the collar.

"Ahem. The brave Leo, Perseus Jackson!" Another boy appeared, with wild black hair.

"It's Percy. Percy. Call me Percy," he kept muttering, but he was smiling. The other boy twisted away from me.

"I thought we went over this, Percy, I'M Leo! You're Percy!" The Latino boy complained. Percy just shook his head at him and took his seat at the Leo chair, to which (human) Leo complained that it belonged to him by birthright.

The next three were again. As normal as can be.

"And our last one, Sagittarius, Hazel Levesque, born on December 17th,…" I faltered. Again, the year... "1928." A girl with cocoa colored skin and curly hair came up. She was definitely no more than thirteen. The creeps! This year... VERY WEIRD.

"Please give these twelve people another round of applause!"

Later, I confronted Hazel and Nico, who were apparently step siblings or whatever. I stopped them.

"So. Where do you go to maintain so young?" The two looked at each other.

"Lotus Hotel and Casino."

"The Underworld."

**I couldn't include all the characters, since their birthdays were never released.**

**SeaSpree**


	33. Chapter 33

**As many people can relate, semester testing is coming up. This Wednesday through Friday for me actually. I've managed to scrap some time together the previous few days to write the chapter. Many of you requested a sequel chapter to Perry Johanson (Chapter 4). I can probably guess that after reading this, you'll want another sequel to this, probably Perry realizing that Meri Terwin (Chapter 2 &amp; 3) came here? XD. **

**Perry Johanson **

There's this thing called God. At least, that's what Mother told me. Apparently, that's "wrong". A Greek mythological world... is real. And there's "gods". Zeus, Athena, you name it.

I sat nervously before Mr. D. He held the pinochle cards in his hand and squinted at me disdainfully.

"Another brat. Wonderful. Your name?" He asked, waving his hand at one of those barn animals. A satyr, who quickly began to peel him grapes. I frowned, was this how all camp directors were?

"Perry Johanson," I said.

"Sir," Mr. D fixed me with a stern look.

"Perry Johanson, sir," I corrected, although I was becoming pissed with the camp director.

"Well then, Percy Jackson. You'll probably fit in with all the rest of them. Camp Half-Blood offers a lot of activities, archery, maiming, blah blah. All the fun. Now go shoo. I'm sure Perry Johanson will come along and show you around."

"It's Perry," I corrected him, but wondered how in the world he knew my archenemy, Percy Jackson.

"Yes, yes. Now run along, Jackson."

"Uh, it's Johanson."

"Whichever!" Mr. D waved his hand again, this time at me, seemingly not caring that he got my name wrong. I sniffed contempt, but I stood up and gave a slight duck of my head before heading out into the sunshine.

A guy with black hair had his back to me. When he heard me however, he turned around, his sea green eyes twinkling.

"You must be the new camper!" I rolled my eyes. No durr.

"Perry Johanson." I held out my hand to shake. The guy blinked instead, making me feel awkward with my arm stretched out between us.

"Oh. Uh, my name's Percy Jackson?" He said, phrasing the statement like a question. My eyes narrowed. Didn't Mr. D say that we maimed around here? Percy Jackson may have beat me in our previous sword match, but that didn't mean that he was still better. I've practiced.

"We maim around here?" I asked, hostilely.

"You lose dessert privileges for one week," he answered, his green eyes starting to turn stormy. So you lose dessert privileges for one week if you maim. Not bad. Especially if it meant I could get Jackson.

"You brats! Get going! I don't have time to listen to you talk about maiming each other!" Mr. D appeared at the doorway, an unmistakable look of annoyance on his face.

"Sorry Mr. D. We interrupted your incredibly important game of pinochle," Percy muttered under his breath.

"What was that Pierre?" Mr. D's bloodshot eyes looked murderous.

"It's Percy!"

"Whichever!" Mr. D waved his hands and a diet coke appeared. Out. Of. Mid-air. My eyes boggled.

"Uh..." I said real intelligently. Percy rolled his eyes at Mr. D.

"Dionysus. God of wine."

"Uh. The. Uh." I racked my brain through the measly list of Greek gods I knew. You didn't exactly learn about Greek gods in regular ol' churches. "Erm. You're. Uh. The Wine Dude?"

Mr. D's, or Dionysus', expression turned murderous.

"Pierre," he said, pointing at Percy," didn't I say something a few years back about the next person or horse who calls me the 'wine dude' will end up in a bottle of Merlot?"

Percy slowly shifted away from Mr. D and me.

"Um... sure?" He asked cautiously.

**"Happy" studying!**

**SeaSpree**


	34. Chapter 34

**Semester Testing over! And mostly good marks for the tests. ^.^ If anyone's remotely interested (XD) they're at the bottom of the page. :) AND WE'RE ALMOST TO 100,000 VIEWS! Thank you all for the awesome support ^-^**

**Ellie Mile **

I wiped the round table with a washcloth, and then set out twelve sets of utensils and plates for the reserved party coming tonight.

What a boring job. But at least I nearly had enough to continue my second year of college. Working in the summers was the only way I was keeping up with my student loan, as well as other things.

"They're here!" Wane, another waiter, called from outside of the room I was in. I yelled back a "Thanks!" and looked out of the window. Outside were twelve teenagers, all of them holding hands with someone else, except two lone girls, both with dark hair. Huh. They must've been really rich. This restaurant certainly was a formality, and certainly not anyone could afford it. The average price was about five hundred dollars per person.

The eleven people entered, and I could hear conversation going on amidst the group. Seaweed Brain this... Sparky that. Something about Aphrodite. Another about "doctor's orders". A small conversation about differences between Artemis and Diana (by the two lone girls). And some random thing about how "Frank the elephant nearly crushed Hazel".

Weird. Add to the fact that the guy wearing all black was holding hands with a guy wearing all gold. Talk about opposites attract. Ahem. The clothes part, not the gender part.

And most all of them had something weird on them. A piece of paper taped to their back, or a ruler hanging by their belt. The Native American girl carried a brown purse with fruit and hams on it (talk about the weird combination... I wouldn't eat fruit with ham).

AND. I didn't even get HOW they get in. It didn't matter whether or not a group reserved... they shouldn't have been able to get through the front desk without wearing something formal.

The first lone girl, with short spiky hair, was wearing punks typed clothing. That was like. The most inappropriate. The other lone girl, long hair, looked Puerto Rican, was wearing a purple T-shirt with some gold stuff covering it. Was that... Armor?! It's just a shirt spray-painted gold, I assured myself.

The Chinese kid was also wearing a purple T-Shirt and a purple bed sheet. Weird. Something about "being a klutz and tripping over stupid togas".

The girl he was holding hands with looked African American, and wore an identical purple T-shirt. She looked pretty normal, except she kept furrowing her brows at the TV in the room, as if she wasn't sure what it was or what it did.

The emo dude stood next to her, brooding, like if the Chinese dude hurt the African American girl, he'll personally send him to Hell. He was wearing dark clothing..., very inappropriate.

Meanwhile, the blonde "doctor's orders" guy next to him was talking insistently about how he still needed to rest and not shadow travel or summon dog bones, not matter how tempting. Was this some kind of role-play game or what? Summoning dog bones?

A Native American girl wore an orange T-shirt and was telling the guy she was holding hands with to brush his teeth properly. The guy nodded as if in a trance, and swore on this sticks river to always brush his teeth after meals.

A short and VERY scrawny guy was talking fast and throwing what looked like screws around his hands. And he was very oily. For the love of God, he'll stain the chairs! And the walls! And the table! I nearly fainted about then.

Next to him, frowning, was the most appropriate out of the group. She wore this beautiful white dress that flowed to her knees, and it just seemed so... Natural...

Lastly, a girl with stormy grey eyes and curly blonde hair stood with a guy with black hair and sea green eyes. She was apparently educating him on the importance of using grammatically correct words such as "Someone and I instead of Me and Someone". The guy was probably listening due to fact he kept bobbing his head up and down, but he seemed more interested in her hair, which he kept twisting and curling.

I quickly excused myself from the room to go whisper to Wane, who was gawking at some of the girls. I slapped him upside the head.

"I don't like all this 'informalities'," I said to him, putting air quotes at the appropriate word. "So you feel free to take over." He nodded, and grinned.

I was in no way infatuated with the guys. Ugh. I wouldn't want to date a guy younger than me. But I was sure Wane would be interested in some...

Mm. Let's just leave it at there.

**Let me know if you guys want another follow-up chapter with Wane. :)**

**My Grades (for semester testing):**

**Orchestra: **

Presentation (solo in front of class): 100%

Multiple Choice (the entire class does it together): 100%

**Student Aide (for Orchestra):**

100%

**History:**

Essay Exam: 100%

Exam (with multiple choice and short answer): 98%

**English:**

Exam Essay (we had to write about stopping violence; it was a terrible topic for me): Unknown

Multiple Choice/Free Response: 89% for multiple choice; free response Unknown

**Algebra I: **

Multiple Choice: 95.12%

Constructed Response: Unknown

**Science (more specifically: Earth Science):**

Multiple Choice: 111% (I got all the questions right, but the teacher curved it)

Constructed Response: 111% (I got all the questions right, but due to the teacher's calculation errors, all questions right was 10/9)

**Here's a little rant: I HATE EARTH SCIENCE!**

**No offense to anyone else :) I prefer biology.**

**Remember! Let me know if a follow-up chapter for Wane is wanted. :)**

**SeaSpree**

_(Note: I am not in high school. Please don't make me feel old. .)_


	35. Chapter 35

**I usually update at least once a week, but there's been quite a strain on school work lately, so I apologize for the inconveniences. _Hopefully _(but not promises), I'll be able to get in another chapter before the weekend's over. **

**And we've hit over 100,000 views! Thank you so much, guys!**

**Wane Monzua**

The luxury of beautiful women... are among the few sights to behold.

Those were my thoughts as I carried the platter of roasted pig to the large group that were now in one of the private rooms.

I had already carried the appetizer in; Italian salad, lightly sprinkled with its signature, Italian, salad dressing. It was one of my talents, singling out women. And tonight, I plan to woo at least two or three. It's an understatement to say that they're all pretty. They're beautiful. Drop-dead gorgeous.

I've already made a plan during the time I walked up the stairs with the roasted pig.

There's the girl Piper. And she's seriously got the charm. Plus, after one of her friends yelled at "McLean" at her, I have a slight suspicion that she's the famous Tristan McLean's daughter. And that's easy enough to confirm, a simple Google will bring up the answers I need once I sneak away to the restrooms for a few minutes. And if she does happen to be rich... well gosh. It's about time I got out of this dump.

Afterwards, there's this intimidating girl. Annabeth. She's really analytical... so I'm not sure I want to approach her. She's got those hunting eyes, same as that girl Thalia really. Those eyes that tell they'll hunt you down if you piss them off. And Reyna. Yes, she has those eyes as well.

And the last girl. Oh! Reyna, Reyna, Reyna. I don't think I've ever seen anyone more regal. Or powerful. Of course, we'll have to fix that addiction of hers with breastplates and all that armor. She won't need it. I'll be the Superman, saving the damsel from distress! Or the prince, either way. Fairy tales were never my interest anyway.

As I walk into the group's private room, I carefully smoothed back my hair again with my left hand and made sure I stood up straight. And then, as I was placing the roast pig down on the table, I purposefully aimed at going in between Annabeth and Piper.

"Hey Beautifuls... I'll see you guys in front of the restrooms? Bring your friend." I nodded toward the dark haired girl, Reyna. The two girls eyed each other, as if having a private conversation. And then they turned toward me, eyes glazed over, devoted to me. It really wasn't my fault that I looked so good. Dusty brown hair, and smooth chocolate eyes. A teenage girl's dream, right?

As I left, I could hear snippets of conversation.

"Yeah... Annabeth spilled some salad dressing..."

"In the restroom... Reyna and Piper went with her..."

I looked back once more before leaving the room. The three girls were still in their exact spots, only they suddenly flashed to three old women before flashing back again. Huh.

A few minutes later, I went to the restrooms, only to find that the girls were already there, engaging in gossip. At least, they seemed to be. There were a few strange words I caught, like "dryads", or "Canadians", and "charm speak".

"Oh hi! You're Wane!" Piper said cheerfully, after looking at my nametag. I gave a cocky grin. "Let's go for a walk!"

"Sure," I said back, and the four of us headed down the stairs. Anyone watching would've thought I was escorting the girls, but... we were off for a romantic walk. Sigh. I could get used to this.

"So we were thinking," Piper said as we all walked out into the night air, "that we needed to give you a heads-up." I turned my head toward her, tilting it to one side.

"Firstly," Reyna said, "fame, power, and wealth aren't everything." I blinked in surprise. I opened my mouth to speak when Annabeth cut me off.

"Secondly, tread carefully upon your path."

"And lastly, change your ways, or you will never find peace."

And the three girls somehow appeared at the doorway of the restaurant in a second, and morphed into three old ladies with a gigantic sock the size of my body, and finally disappeared.

Poof.

**To those who have not figured it out, it was The Three Fates. The mist covered them up as Annabeth, Reyna, and Piper (as believed by Wane), but to the rest of the group (Percy, Jason, etc.), there was no one in the chairs, as they believed that the three had headed off to the restrooms to clean up. :)**

**SeaSpree**


	36. Chapter 36

**A cute Kindergarten point of view, as suggested by some people. :) And we've hit exactly 400 reviews (of this moment)! Thanks everyone! Now let's shoot for 500 ^.^**

**Maya Lee **

Wednesday.

2-3-2010

Hi. My name is Maya. And I just lost one of my front teeth!

But that's not the point I'm here. Mommy's having me write in my journal, to practice my writing skills, so I'm going to tell you about Tuesday in Kindergarten with Ms. Kirl.

A (few) words about Ms. Kirl. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She's really nice. And she's really, really, R-E-A-L-L-Y tall. I have to tilt my head all the way upwards to see her face.

Anyhow, it was on Tuesday. I was playing with those tack board thingies. Where there's tacks on a square board, and you loop rubber bands around them to make designs. It's fun. I was about to take this pretty blue rubber band when I suddenly heard this weird laugh outside. I think Ms. Kirl called it a giggle. And then the door whooshed open. A boy and girl appeared. And they were tall. R-E-A-L-L-Y tall. Taller than Ms. Kirl, which I did not think was possible.

A few minutes later, I heard the two tall people talking to Ms. Kirl really quietly. I think she called it whispering. In class, she mostly tells us to keep it down, not to whispering.

After they stopped "whispering", Ms. Kirl led the two people up to the front.

"Class," she said, "we have a few friends here. They need to get high school volunteering hours, and they decided to do it here!" Ms. Kirl used very big words, like volunteering, and high school. I heard that students were crazy in high school.

"This," Ms. Kirl continued, putting a hand on the girl with blonde hair and grey eyes," is Ms. Annabeth." The girl's face turned slightly red at Ms. Annabeth. I think Ms. Kirl called it "blushing". "And this," Ms. Kirl put her other hand on the boy, who had messy black hair and green eyes, "is Mr. Percy." Mr. Percy also started blushing.

After that, all the other kids and I went back to what we were doing. A few moments later, I felt a soft hand rest on my shoulder.

"What's your name?" Ms. Annabeth asked. I blinked at her and turned my head, and twisted a lock of hair nervously.

"Maya," I said, twirling a lock of my hair. Ms. Annabeth smiled, but it didn't look like a smile, twisted to one side. I think Ms. Kirl called it a grin.

"What's your favorite animal?" I asked. Annabeth looked toward Mr. Percy, grinning.

"Owl. What's yours?" I smiled and tugged on my bangs.

"A doe," I said.

And at the end of the day, I have to say that Ms. Annabeth and Mr. Percy were really, really nice. I hope to see them again. Mommy's calling me for dinner now.

Good Bye for Now!

Maya Lee

**~SeaSpree~**


	37. Chapter 37

**The start of the second semester has been Hades, and I'm sure many of you will agree. Of course, it's partially my fault. I signed up for several national science competitions and I recently turned the bulk of them in (DuPont, ExploraVision, eCyberMission). Anyhow. To make up for lack of updates (I apologize for that), I've written this chapter, and I have to say, I'm actually quite proud of it. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter, and hope you guys will like it, too :) ****Thanks for all the support!**

**Lu Mia**

Yes, I know. I have a weird name. You would think it's "Mia Lu", wouldn't you? But it so happens to be the twenty-first century, and since all that prim and posh of "proper names" and etiquette is so nineteenth and twentieth centuries, my parents decided to have some liberty and name me... something different, shall we say?

But the thing is, I'm not here to talk about my name, or how strange it is, or behold, how strange my parents are, I'm here to talk about this girl... and this guy. No. The guy can't be called a "guy". He's much to scrawny. I'll call him "kid" for now. You're probably tired of my blabbering.

It all started on a sunny Sunday morning...

"And this," a scrawny kid with curly black hair swept his arm majestically over a silver utensil, "is a fork!" The girl across from him chuckled and rolled her eyes. She looked refreshed, decked out in a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse.

"Leo, I already know what a fork is," she said, a smile lighting up her face radiantly. The kid, Leo, did not seem to be in any way fazed by that comment. Instead, he quickly waved to me, gesturing for me to come to their table.

"Yes," I asked. "Is there anything I need to get for you?" The couple seemed fine; there were no spills, and they had ordered five minutes ago. Their food wouldn't be ready for at least another five minutes.

"Oh, no," the boy quickly assured me and then turned toward the girl and asked her, "So Calypso, do you know who she is?" He nodded toward me, to show who he was indicating.

Calypso frowned for a second before answering. "Um. She's a girl, is she not?" Leo then frowned too.

"Well... I was thinking more along the lines of a waitress..." Calypso quickly shook out of her frown and slapped Leo on the hand.

"Leo! I already know exactly what a waitress is, and you shouldn't be rude!" She exclaimed before turning to me to give me an apology with her eyes.

"It's fine," I said before turning away, but still staying close enough to hear what they were saying. There were only two other occupied tables in the restaurant anyway.

"Oh, Calypso! I'm trying to teach you the twenty-first century!" Leo said, a ridiculous grin spreading. "Say, do you know what a chicken nugget is? Hazel didn't know it, and I'm guessing you don't either!"

Calypso furrowed her brows. "Say that again? A chicken... nugget?! Is that a gold nugget shaped like a chicken?"

Leo's head suddenly disappeared as he fell onto the booth seats in laughter. Calypso raised an eyebrow at his behavior, but didn't say anything, and merely smiled.

After about a minute, Leo popped back up again, his face red and the edges of his eyes tinged with what looked like tears.

"Well then, grasshopper, a chicken nugget (here, he held up one finger to seem sophisticated) is—" He cut off. Leo suddenly lifted his head and closed his eyes, sniffing the air. And then, lowering his arm, he pointed toward the plate being carried out by another waitress, Elizabeth, my co-worker. "THAT! THAT. IS A CHICKEN NUGGET!"

What little conversation in the restaurant froze as everyone turned to look at Leo, and Elizabeth stopped walking. Leo leapt out of his booth, and sped toward Elizabeth, who was so startled, she nearly upset the plate. But Leo was seemingly on a roll. He swished the plate, almost gracefully, from Elizabeth, did a pirouette (which looked awkward), and did a split in mid-air before collapsing back on the bench across from Calypso, the plate held aloft in the air with his right hand.

Quickly, his left hand swiped the cover of the plate off.

"This," he huffed, "this is a chicken nugget."

**SeaSpree~**


	38. Chapter 38

**Now this is a special treat! I ended up retreating to writing after texting a friend (only to be hurt subconsciously by them) and then to be hurt by another friend (subconsciously) as well. Unfortunately, those are the whims of technology in the twenty-first century.**

**Going on, this was lucky for you guys! This chapter took... about an hour to type? Considering I had to keep thinking up scenarios. Anyhow; hope you enjoy it!**

**Jonas Penn**

Jonas was tired of running into people at weird places.

It was Wednesday, just an average day at school. He'd been asked to go get a mop from the janitor's closet (Beth had threw up. Again.) as well as to keep an eye out for the Stoll brothers.

In any case, he'd headed down the empty 300 hallway and opened the janitor closet…

To two identical boys, save for their heights. The Stoll brothers. Travis and Connor. Go figure. Along with a guy he knew to be Leo and a girl, Piper.

All four pairs of eyes landed on him the moment he walked through the door frame.

"Uh, hi. I'm looking for mops. And. You need to come back to class…?" He asked rather than stating the sentence like a command.

Leo pushed through the Stoll brothers and put both hands on his hips to seem intimidating, although it didn't look that way. If possible, it made him look even scrawnier.

"Sorry pal! We can't go to class. First off, I'm not cheating on Calypso. And I would never do a thing to my bro Jason. Second, this is top secret business!" Jonas' head swam.

Travis Stoll pushed past Leo. "That's exactly right!"

"You'll ruin everything!" Connor added.

"I… will?" Jonas asked uncertainly.

"It's already happening," Connor shrieked, pointing at Piper, who blinked and began to open her mouth when her eyes suddenly filled up with tears.

"Sorry, man, but you're making the girl sad. You see…" Travis said.

"We're holding a therapy session," Connor continued.

"Go on, Piper," Leo finished.

Jonas swore Piper gave the threesome a ferocious glare through her tear-brimmed eyes before turning to him.

"IT'S HIM," she bawled, pointing at Jonas. "HE CHEATED ON ME!" Piper wailed before punching him, fatherly hardly, three times on his chest.

"WHAT?! I, I NEVER CHEATED ON ANYONE. MUCH LESS HAD A GIRLFRIEND. I, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Jonas cried in alarm, bewildered.

"MR. PENN. YOU HAVE ALREADY MADE THE GIRL VERY UNSTABLE AND UPSET," Leo roared. He and the other three boys then pushed him out, closed the janitor closet door, before opening it again and throwing two mops at him with very accurate aim. Both hit his head.

Terrified by the events going on in the closet, Jonas had quickly retreated to return to his class, but swore (for the millionth time that hour) that he'd heard something like:

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU VALDEZ. I DON'T NEED THERAPY. AND HE DEFINITELY WAS NOT MY EX-BOYFRIEND!"

The second encounter was about a week after the first one, on a Saturday. He was in his school again, although not for class, no. He was cleaning up the basement, for volunteer hours. He had stepped through the threshold when (one) the lights were already on and (two) he heard voices.

"Are the rounds organized?" A male voice asked.

"Mm," a female's voice replied.

He peeked in, and found several old, rickety chairs in a circle, all of them occupied by a teenager. Terrified that it would be a therapy session (why couldn't they host therapy sessions in proper places?!), Jonas backed up, only to trip on the dust (is it possible to trip on dust?) and land on his bunk. A thunk resounded around the basement.

Footsteps came, and Jonas came face to face with a guy, about seventeen years old, with tousled black hair and intense green eyes. He looked a lot like Percy Jackson, the guy winning all the swimming competitions, but what a jock would be doing in a dusty school basement on a Saturday, Jonas couldn't say.

The guy's face lit up (although it was hard to tell with the dim lights) when he saw Jonas.

"We have a spectator!" He announced to the rest of the people in the basement.

"Come sit!" A girl with blonde hair called, before getting up to get another rickety chair. Everyone moved back, creating a bigger circle, and the girl put the chair down between a big girl with stringy brown hair and a a crazily grinning boy… which so happened to be Leo. (Why does him coming to school on a Saturday not surprise me? Jonas asked himself)

"Oh, and by the way Clarisse," the blonde girl said, addressing the the big girl, "try not to maim, wound, or kill him. And no, you can't pinch him or punch him either." Clarisse seemed disappointed in that, but still grunted loudly and menacingly.

"Now," the girl said, turning toward him, "sit!" Jonas had no choice, but to do as commanded.

The competition was… strange to say the least. Each person had their own "weapon", which ranged from pens to hairspray to rulers and even ripping a pipe from the wall (that was Clarisse) and Jonas was glad that water no longer pumped through the basement. That would have been devastating.

In the end, it seemed as if the black haired dude they called "Percy" (there was no way in Hell he was THE Percy Jackson; THE Percy Jackson definitely wouldn't hang out with these guys, and plus, since when did he "pretend sword fight" with a bronze pen?) had won.

All the other people left, and Jonas was considerably forgotten, and he made his way up from the basement after spending a quiet five minutes by himself in the basement.

He was pleased, however, that he got still got the three hours of volunteer work signed, even if he hadn't cleaned up anything. He'll just have to pretend some teenagers messed up the basement (which was actually true; the basement had been left with a wreck, what with crushed chairs and a few dents in the floors and walls).

Nevertheless, he labeled the teenagers in the basement as "having mental issues". Whoever hosts "marker-pen-ruler-pipe" fights in the basement of a school? To Jonas, that was like asking for trouble. Not only that, however, but he also labeled them as being "excessively violent". It wouldn't surprise him if they gutted their stuffed animals or burned up their living rooms on a daily basis.

Jonas would have one more… very digitally hacked encounter of them however.

He was walking in Times Square, when he noticed everyone gawking at the jumbotrons. Talk about manners, he was sure drool was coming out of some teenager's mouths. Although they were, interestingly enough, all guys. Meanwhile, squeals were coming from everywhere. Girls.

Jonas sighed and looked up. This is what he heard and saw:

Behold, Leo Valdez's (Supreme Commander of the [destroyed {curse you, dirt-face!}] Argo II) Presentation of:

The Seven.

And some other people.

A picture of seven people showed up.

After about five seconds, the picture transitioned.

This is Percy Jackson. Yes, THE Percy Jackson. He enjoys swimming (duh) and nearly destroyed the world with a nose bleed. Distinct character traits: oblivious toward girls, brave, charismatic (the Hades that means), loyal, and endearingly stupid (according to Annabeth).

A picture of THE Percy Jackson showed up, and out of Jonas' peripheral vision, he was sure he saw a few girls swoon, and even faint.

This is Annabeth Chase. Yes, THE Annabeth Chase, the girl who won all the MATHletes competition and who knows what else. She enjoys reading (dyslexia doesn't slow her down a bit!), and is known for judo-flipping guys. Distinct character traits: judgemental, extremely smart, brave, prideful.

A picture of THE Annabeth Chase showed up, and this time, several girls scowled, and several boys' drools started dripping toward the ground.

This is Jason Grace. He enjoys flying and hates being called "Superman". Distinct character traits: oblivious to girls, brave, and very stupid, like our dear Percy.

A picture of Jason Grace showed up, and several more girls swooned or fainted.

And so it went. Five minutes ticked by, and many more people were shown. Piper McLean, a Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano (do not call her by her full name), Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, Thalia Grace (do not say her last name), and Calypso.

There was one last slide.

Last, but definitely not least, Leo Valdez! The guy who made all this possible!

(Also, if you need help understanding the twenty-first century, let me know!)

Jonas Penn walked away after that.

Mentally scarred.

For life.

**And also, thanks to Cool Person (Guest)'s review; I've fixed Chapter 1 and Chapter 11, although I'm afraid I glitched up something in the process. I accidentally updated Chapter 11 to Chapter 32, and although I've fixed it, you never know with the internet these days.**

**If there are any other grammer/spelling/issues, let me know, and I'll do my best to fix them!**

**And also, I've been trying to keep a list of chapters/POV I should eventually get to.**

**(Not in any order of importance)**

**1\. Perry Johanson (to be made Sequel to Chapter 33)**

**2\. Dr. Blankforth (Chapter 8)**

**3\. ****Davinashi Nava (If I recall correctly, a sequel was asked for him? [Chapter 26]**

**4\. Enza Maya (Chapter 27)**

**5\. Silena/Beckendorf**

**6\. Hazel meeting Calypso**

**Let me know if you have any other ideas and/or sequels to chapters. I'm doing my best to keep them straight, but I'm sure I've left out a few, so let me know! :)**

**SeaSpree**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry for the (exactly) two months of MIA. It's been pretty busy; I recently got back from an orchestra trip, semester tests, End of Course exams, SPACS,... yeah, the last of month of school should be renamed TESTING. In any case, it seems I've just let go of fanfiction in that two months. Because, let's face it, it does get a little tedious after a while. But that doesn't mean I'm leaving! Yes, I might post less, especially in this coming month, but I AM doing my best. **

**Going on, today was Da Vinci Day at my school, and we calculated our beauty (according to Grecian standards) in math class. Now, I was just thinking it would be perfect for this chapter! For those of you who don't know, the Golden Ratio is like the "number of perfection". Go research it! **

**Calla Houston **

"Happy Da Vinci Day everyone." Mrs. Jones, our calculus teacher, clicked her professional black heels together. I rolled my eyes. As if this Davinchi guy was my concern. In my peripheral vision though, that girl, Annabeth Chase (everyone knows, I know, the girl with Percy Jackson), brightened up, sitting up straight in her chair.

"We'll be doing something interesting today. It has to do with Fibonacci, as well as the Golden Ratio." A thump. Annabeth had leaned forward so quickly and hard that her desk had rocked forward before it pounded back onto the floor. I grinded my teeth. What a klutz. Who gets excited about Davinchi? I should've guessed. Annabeth Chase. Which once again prompted me to wonder why, in the holy heck of Hell, Percy Jackson liked her. Quickly, I snuck a glance at Percy Jackson, who was sitting behind Annabeth, and chuckling lowly.

"I'm sure most of you think this'll be another boring excitement, but it's not. Today, we'll be using the class period to calculate our beauty, according to the Greeks. Now I brightened up. Showing off my beauty? I could do that any day in math class.

"So partner up, everyone, and grab a ruler! Instructions will be on the paper I pass out, and we'll be seeing who are the most beautiful people in this class before the period ends! Good luck!" Immediately, I hopped out of my seat and slid gracefully into the seat next to Percy. The seat belonged to Evan, but he'd already left. Giddy to pair up with his... wasn't it his first girlfriend? Pathetic.

"Wanna pair up, Percy?" I asked, giving off what I hoped was a natural smile. Percy had made it quite clear last time he was really interested in seduction.

Percy knit his eyebrows together, biting his bottom lip. "Calla... well, uh..." He snuck a quick glance at his girlfriend, who was busy scribbling something on the worksheet already. She was unhealthily engrossed in math. Then, Percy's face brightened and he started talking extremely fast. "See, Calla, Annabeth agreed to partner with me so then she could explain to me what the Golden Ratio was, among other stuff. Plus, I'm really interesting in Da... uh, Da Vinshi, uh, yeah." Percy nodded his head really fast and then said, "Hey, Wisegirl?", effectively dismissing me. Rude.

I shot him a glare before tossing my hair back as if I'd been the one dismissing him.

I ended up working alone. I took a selfie and then measured my face, before doing a bunch of bothersome things, ratios and stuff. The Golden Ratio, 1.618 blah blah, was written on the board. According to Mrs. Jones, we were considered beautiful in Grecian times if our ratio was close to that. Mine was 1.609. Ha. I smirked in the direction of Annabeth and Percy. Certainly, they wouldn't get anything close to that. Only 0.009 off. Not perfect, but who was?

"Five minutes until the bell rings. Alright! Raise your hands if you were only 0.1 centimeters off from the Golden Ratio!" Mrs. Jones said, calling the class to attention. With a smirk, I raised my hand high. To my disappointment, Annabeth and Percy also raised their hands.

"Keep your hand raised if you were only 0.05 centimeters off." I smiled even wider. Half of the people with their hands up previously now put them down.

"Calla? Would you like to share what you got?" My eyes flicked toward Annabeth and Percy before I spoke.

"I would. I was only 0.009 centimeters off from the Golden Ratio." I cast another look at the two, and saw Percy silently laughing.

"Mr. Jackson, would you like to share something?" Mrs. Jones asked him, her voice clipping the air.

"Sorry. But I got closer to the Golden Ratio than Calla," he said. I stifled a gasp. How dare he. In that split second moment, I wanted to claw his face. "I was 0.0000173 centimeters off." He grunted. "Approximately." I looked toward him. Annabeth was giving him a mathematician look, and she was slowly retreating her arm, with her elbow jutting out. Weird.

"Does anyone have anything closer?" The room was quiet. Some of the other girls were staring at Percy in awe.

The bell rang then. Everyone shouldered their way out of the classroom, while many of the girls pushed against the tide to get to Percy. I, meanwhile, headed to just outside the door.

Annabeth came out before Percy. I ambushed her.

"Not a very high score, huh?" I taunted. She looked confused.

"I got 105% on the last math test," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"I meant just before, when we were calculating our beauty. You didn't raise your hand at all. You always raise your hand. Must be a pitiful number." I smirked. Annabeth frowned.

"I was calculating a complete beauty equation. With all the variables added. You know, hair color, eye type, that stuff. But since you're so curious," she shrugged, "I was 0.0000111 approximately, from the Golden Ratio." My mouth must've fell open because I could feel cold air rushing in and I struggled to close it.

"You're... you're lying," I stammered.

"Sorry," she said, holding out the worksheet for me to see. Annabeth had written down decimals to... at least the tenth place.

"No, you couldn't have," I said, my mouth dry. "You..., you and Percy. You both inputted fake numbers! Just to prove you're more beautiful than me!" My voice was shrill with hysteria.

"Sorry," she said again. And then she dashed off. Gone.

**If you guys are interested in calculating your own beauty, go ahead and Google. There should be some instructions online telling you how to do them. Of course, not a single ratio of my face ended up anywhere close to 1.618, but my teacher had us average all of our ratios. I ended up about 0.025 centimeters from "perfection". Then again, though, my face is still growing. **

**Hoping to write soon, now!**

**Seaspree~~**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry guys! I've been out of country and Hades is it hard to find reliable wifi out here! Anyhow, Chapter 40, finally! This is the sequel to Chapter 8. Enjoy :)**

**Fast-Forward: Year 2024 **

**Dr. Blankforth**

My memories are a little murky, but I remember them. It's kind of funny now that I think about it. I was sitting alone, in my quiet, dark kitchen, eating peanut butter. The joys of life. And then I was somehow coughing (I deduced that I must have somehow choked on the peanut butter) and I remember collapsing. I must be in the hospital now. I'm in this... lobby. It's a rather bleak lobby, really. Everything's a somber shade. Black couches (professional, I must say), grey walls, grey carpet, and everyone in this lobby looks extremely pale, like they'd lost a lot of blood. Isn't that what happens in hospitals? In the corner of one of the walls, the words "DOA Recording Studio" are stenciled in. Must be the company that sponsors this hospital. Huh.

Then, I hear a sound. It's the sound of laughing. I haven't heard any voices in a while (how long have I been waiting here again?), much less laughing, so I flinch slightly, as do some of the other pale patients. The door to the lobby opens and a couple, age around thirty, comes in.

A dull stab of pain (everything seems dull around here, it feels like there's a layer of dust covering my eyes) stabs through my head, and a weak memory struggles to emerge. Two girls, one with blonde hair, the other with black, dodging tasers from security guards and laughing. A boy with black hair rolling on the grass, the nearby fountain, keeping beat.

Sluggishly, I get out of my chair (it's immediately taken by another pale person) and I swoop toward the couple. Correction: I tried to swoop toward the couple. I felt like I was trudging through a three foot layer of mud.

"You!" I yell out. To my utter surprise, it came out as a deep, angry wail. The two had heard me though. They turn and the blonde haired woman gasps. They look familiar... yet, I couldn't place their names. Annie? Anna? Anastasia? No no no.

"Dr. Blankforth?" She says, and then immediately turns away and starts talking to a person on a raised podium that I hadn't noticed before. "Where's he going?" The man on the podium sniffs disdainfully.

"I am the ferryman. Not one of the judges," he says, casting me a look.

The blonde woman looked at guy and shrugged. "We've got some business with Hades. Zeus sent us."

"I'll need proof of that." The man sniffs again, as if he has extreme dislike of the pair, which I somehow, feel unsurprised about. I have this heavy feeling like no one should like the pair.

The guy quickly tosses a slip of paper at the ferryman. Before it even lands, it starts sparking and smoking before my very eyes.

"Well then," the ferryman grumbles. "Get in the boat." Boat? Perhaps this lobby was an extension to the main hospital. And a boat to get checked up; how exotic!

Quickly, I moved behind the couple. Now I wondered who had gotten me to the hospital. I certainly wasn't rich, after all, it is a sin, but exotic hospitals? Excellent!

"Oh oh, not you." The ferryman quickly got off his podium and got in front of me. "No no, unless you've got credit or debit."

I stuffed my hands into my dress pants (dress to impress) and pulled out the pockets. Nothing.

"Can't I pay you back later? Isn't that how hospitals work? Emergencies first, money later?" The ferryman gave me a wry grin.

"Hospital, eh? Well, that's not how it works here. You pay the entrance fee or," he swept his arm around the lobby, "you stay until I feel generous." He gave a nasty wink at the couple. They both frowned.

"Oh, Charon, we'll pay for him. Let him through," the woman said, rolling her eyes and taking out her Visa. She started handing it to him, but then withdrew it again. "You do take Visa right?"

Charon waved his hand carelessly. "Don't be nonsensical. I take any card with some kind of credit on it." And then, if my glasses were prescription correct (they rarely were), a register with a card swiped appeared. Charon swiped the card and then ripped out the receipt and handed it to Annabeth, along with a black pen.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow and looked up at Charon. "Fifty drachmas? Mortal credit cards don't use drachmas as a currency system." The man looked over Annabeth's shoulder.

"Nonsense," he said again. "I've simply done a little magic; the next fifty drachmas you receive will disappear, to me."

"Don't be melodramatic, Charon," Annabeth said at the same time the man said, "Don't be ridiculous with the pricing, Charon." Annabeth shoved the man in the ribs with her arm. He winced slightly, but smiled. Indignant! How dare a woman elbow a man like that?

Charon started muttering under his breath. "Fine. Forty drachmas."

"Twenty drachmas. At most." Annabeth argued.

"Thirty."

"Twenty."

"Twenty-five."

"Why are we bringing him anyway?" The man interfered with the other two's pricing debate.

Annabeth looked at the man in surprise. "You're right. Why am I so willing to pay a fare for him, just so I can see his fate in Punishment? Hades messing with my head or something." She sighed, shaking her head. "Sorry Percy. The kids must be getting to me. Charon." She nodded at the ferryman.

Charon didn't look any happier, in fact, he seemed to glower even more darkly at the thought of lost drachmas, but refrained from giving another nasty comment.

"We really ought to be going now," Annabeth said. Then, she and Percy and Charon all turned toward a doorway next to Charon's desk that I had somehow not seen before.

"Wait! What about me?" I wailed. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. Then, Percy glanced at me and nodded at her and walked away. Annabeth started talking to the wall.

"Sorry Professor Blankforth. We're trying to do a good deed here." She shot a sharp glance at his face... had he done something to her? "In any case, there's no doubt you're going to Punishment." She shrugged. "You're not important enough for Hades to immediately transfer your file himself, but wasting here would be better than wasting in there." Annabeth jerked her chin toward the doorway.

"Good bye Professor Blankforth."

**It was really enjoyable writing this, although I'm not too sure about the middle... let me know what you guys think!**

**SeaSpree**


	41. Chapter 41

**Enjoy :)**

**Angel Vera**

Angel stowed her bag into the top compartment of the airplane and then quickly sat down in her seat (19C) to let the people behind her through. Five hours or so to San Francisco. She started to take out her headphones when a guy with curly hair spoke up.

"This is 19B right?" Angel blinked at him. She was pretty sure, no, more than sure that the tag on the overhead compartment stating "19ABC" hadn't peeled off since she got in her seat.

"Doesn't it say up there?" She asked, holding her arm diagonally and pointing toward the ceiling. The guy scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, uh, I'm not sure if that says 91 or 19." Angel had to hold back a chuckle. There weren't ninety-one aisles on this plane, much less ninety-one seats. It was an extremely small plane. Plus, how does he read the sign wrong?

"But this is 19B?" He pressed the question again.

"These are seats for 19ABC," she corrected, "but yes, you sit here." Angel patted the seat next to her to clarify.

"Thanks!" The guy smiled at her and plopped down in the seat. He seemingly had no baggage... other than a small, flat-looking tool belt that he wore. "The name's Leo!" Leo held out a hand.

Angel tried not to grimace and plastered on a large smile as she shook his hand. There were patches of what looked (and felt) like grease spots and rough calluses. "Angel," she said.

"Well, you certainly fell from the heavens, Angel." Leo winked at her. She blushed. Was he flirting? "From whence do you come from, Angel?"

"Uh," she said and got no further.

"Don't mind him," said another voice, followed by a large thwack to Leo's head. An "ow" commenced. "He's just trying out old English these days." Angel looked up to see... wow. The girl looked refined, perfect, and glowing. There wasn't a single strand of her cinnamon colored hair that wasn't out of place in her fishtail braid and her clothes, well, Angel looked down at herself. Jeans didn't fit her half as well as they fit the other girl.

"Calypso," the girl introduced before tossing a white canvas bag into the overhead compartment. "And this doofus here," she jerked her chin at him, "needs no introduction."

"Hey!" Leo cried, indignant. Calypso ignored him and made him stand up and switch seats with her on the threat of fish cakes.

Angel coughed. "What was that you just said?"

"Fish cakes," Calypso replied calmly, as if it were something everyone should know about.

"Pardon?" Angel said again.

"Fish cakes," Calypso said once more, still with the same calm air.

"Oh, well, I suppose."

"I'm glad you do," she said, then turned away from Angel to wack Leo on the head again. "You ought to know better than to woo some innocent girl!"

Leo held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry Sunshine. I like you getting jealous though." Calypso huffed before turning back around to face Angel with sniggers from Leo.

The two girls didn't talk to anyone other than each other for the entirety of the plane ride.

**I might write a chapter on the fish cakes threat ;)**

**~SeaSpree~**


	42. Chapter 42

**The sequel on the fish cakes threat! I meant to post this quite some time ago, but issues arose. Like, well, usually I use OneDrive and Microsoft Word online so I can keep all my chapters organized and I can work offline too on my phone. Then, well... I tossed my iPhone into the washing machine with my shorts and well, you all know what happened. So then I go on OneDrive on my laptop right? Well... every time I try, it says "security issues" and how someone might be hacking into my account or something. (NOTE: This has been happening ONLY on my laptop). So, I revert to Google Docs right? Boo. I'm out of country in China and China doesn't allow Google Docs unless I turn WiFi off and use Docs offline. But then the issue is that I can't go back to that docs if it's a newly created offline docs unless I go through history and get the link. So yeah. I'm kinda in this awful predicament, but well, now that I've got everyone in a bad/bored mood (I apologize) and I hope I'm a good enough writer that the story below will make you laugh. Enjoy!**

**Essie Werd**

"The fish cakes are half off only today," I said, extending a hand toward the picture on the menu.

"Fish cakes?" The girl with braided cinnamon hair furrowed her brows in confusion.

"It's a great season to be eating them," I said, encouraging them to buy them. Not to boast, but I'm _good_ at being a waitress.

"Excellent! Want to try it, Calypso?" The boy across from her asked. He had a wild light dancing in his eyes. Calypso thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Three servings!" I nodded and quickly wrote it down on my iPad. "Will that be all?" I asked in a rush. The two nodded.

Before I got to the kitchen though, the girl called out, "Make that five servings!"

She must love fish cakes.

As I brought the five dishes of fish cakes to their table however, the boy voiced his doubts.

"You've never even tasted fish cakes, Calypso." He shook his head. "One dish would have been more than enough." Calypso flashed him a wicked grin. The boy visibly shivered. Huh.

I set down the five dishes of fish cakes, and Calypso immediately stabbed one with a fork.

"So, this is a fish cake," she said as I walked away with the now empty tray. "Smells fishy." The boy laughed.

"Here. You try one first." As I filled out some bills onto the computer, I saw Calypso leaning over the table, trying to shove the fish cake into the boy's mouth.

"Oh. Gee, thanks Calypso," he said, swallowing it. My eyesight has been worsening over the years, but the boy looked pale. And slightly green as he swallowed the fish cake. Calypso swallowed a fish cake herself.

"My, these are delicious. Care to have another one, Leo?" Calypso waved her hand at the five plates on their table. Even _I _shuddered. And I loved seafood. At the back of my mind, however, my conscience prickled. Fish cakes _are _seafood, right?

Leo waved me over.

"Hey," he whispered. "What else have we ordered?"

Taking his cue, I whispered back. "Five plates of fish cakes," I nodded at the cluttered plates, "and well, the ice water is free." I gestured at the two glasses in front of the couple.

"And how much does that cost?" He whispered, agitated. I consulted the black iPhone I used for work.

"One hundred fifty dollars. Tax and tip excluded." Leo gulped noticeably.

"Thanks." I bobbed my head at him and headed back to the computer.

"What was that about?" Calypso asked, having now moved onto to the second plate of fish cakes. She didn't seem to be faltering in her speed. Pierce. Bite. Chew. Swallow. Repeat.

"Oh nothing, nothing, nothing at all!" Leo's leg had begun to bounce and his hands moved everywhere except to his utensils and fish cakes. I couldn't be certain, but there seemed to be sparks (were they fire?!) shooting out from his clothes; once even from his nose.

Calypso frowned at the answer. "Eat. This restaurant has excellent fish cakes."

"I'm fine. I'm not hungry."

"Oh please. Twenty minutes ago you were screaming about your hunger."

"That was _before_."

"Well, you need to keep up your energy. Not the hyperactive one, might I add." Calypso frowned at his jittery legs and then just as Leo opened his mouth to retort, she shoved the fish cake she had on her fork into his mouth.

"GUUMPH!" he protested.

"There we go." Calypso took a bite of a new fish cake.

"Now wasn't that delicious?" Calypso asked when it was apparent that Leo had finally swallowed the fish cake.

"VIOLATION. I HAVE BEEN VIOLATED." Leo's eyes were wide, but was there… a tinge of a joking tone in his words? Calypso seemed to think so and she rolled her eyes.

"You want violation? I'll give you violation." With that, she shoved another fish cake into Leo's mouth as he (yet again) opened his mouth to spew out a stream of accusations.

I was not sure how long that went on for; I had to go back in the kitchen to help with the dishes. But I'm pretty sure it went on for some time at least. Because when I went out again to hand them the bill, all five plates of fish cakes were gone. Leo was rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach, saying "I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with fish." over and over again while Calypso rolled her eyes.

Since lunch rush was pretty much over, I decided not to warn Leo to get off the ground. He looked pretty traumatized.

In any case, Calypso never came to this restaurant again with Leo. Although when she did come, she would always order a large box of fish cakes to go and a small dessert for her boyfriend, who really didn't understand the delicacies of life (which I presumed to be Leo).

It seems that Leo never quite got over his trauma of fish cakes.

To be honest, fish cakes scare me a little now, too.

**Thanks everyone for sticking with me for so long.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter; it took some time to think up.**

**And I think I'll be posting a quote from a book I like down here after every chapter from now on. Let me know if you've read the book and know the quote!**

**~SeaSpree**

**"I think there should be a rule that everyone in the world should get a standing ovation at least once in their lives."**


	43. Chapter 43

**Important things to address:**

**I posted a new oneshot story recently. It's from the Throne of Glass series and it's called "Tell Me". It includes Celaena (of course), Dorian, Sam, and a bit of Chaol. I might continue it with a few more chapters if I get new ideas.**

**I'm working on a Matched series story. One chapter, but not exactly a oneshot. (Or are one chapter stories always called oneshots?) It'll be up in... maybe a week. Its name will be "Coming of Age".**

**And finally... PJO/HOO! I'll be doing a winter break special story and I plan on posting one chapter on each day of winter break (I'm assuming everyone's winter break is the same, [apologies to those who don't have winter break] but I will be going on along the schedule I have.) I'm currently working on chapter one, and it's at 5,000 words and counting. So yes, the entire story should be pretty long, and I hope I'll be incorporating a lot of "fall-out-your-chair" laughs. The story's probably going to be called "Give Some Holiday Cheer!****—Winter Break Special". And now, without further ado, I introduce you to Charming Mr. Felicis!**

**Chance "Charm" Felicis**

"Deal me in." I toss ten thousand dollars in cash into the middle of the table. There's eight people—nine, including me.

"How old are you, kid?" The dealer asks me. He's in a crisp black suit that looks newly pressed and he has tiny, round glasses.

"I'm legal," I tell him, tossing my dad's ID onto the table as well. We're pretty much identical, with light brown hair and vibrant green eyes. And yeah, we're both pretty lucky. It's how we earn money. Gambling. We've calculated the odds before. He loses maybe twenty to thirty percent of the time. Me? Dad says I was born lucky, literally. He says my entire name is a namesake of my luck. Our last name is proof of that. We've calculated mine, too. I've only lose about five to ten percent of the time. So either I'm really skilled or extremely lucky. I think it's the lucky.

After everyone's taken a good look at the ID (I'm actually fifteen), I take it back and put it in the bag that is always tied to my belt. It's my money bag, too.

As always, I study the faces of my opponents. They're all huge and towering men, with cigars in their mouths. Except one. There was a lady at the opposite end of the table and she's looks gorgeous. As if she knew I was watching her, she looks up and smirks at me before tossing a wad of bills onto the table.

"Ten thousand dollars from the lady." I try and put on a poker face—gee, how ironic—but I'm definitely surprised that she'd put down so much money, much less engage in a poker game. Somehow, I knew she wasn't messing around.

We began. The game started off well enough, I collect a few chips, someone else collects a few chips, and so on. It's until nearly the end of the game that the lady starts smiling at me, but in the way that tells you that she knows something you don't and it's going to end very, very badly.

And oh, does it end badly.

The lady tosses down her cards, and I do the same.

She wins most of the money.

I have not lost a game in eight months.

Scowling, I walk away to turn in the few chips I did get. Ten thousand dollars, gone. Maybe Dad had more luck today.

"Chance. What a charmer." I whip my head around. It's the lady from the poker game. I hadn't noticed before, but she wears a green cocktail dress with gold highlights and swirls. She has a French accent, and somehow, I knew her saying a word with "charm" in it wasn't accidental. Only Dad ever called me "Charm". He'd say, "You're a lucky Charm." or "Come here, Charming Chance."

No one else knew my nickname. And I liked it that way. Charm is a special nickname.

"What do you want?" I snap. She walks closer and just before passing, she presses a large wad of bills in my hands. Instinctively, I hide the bills under my shirt. It was dangerous to hold a huge amount of money for everyone to see in casinos.

The lady keeps walking, as if she'd known me and had just said a quick hello.

"Wait. Who are you? And why? Don't you need it?" I asked, referring to the money. And then I'm walking briskly after her. She turns around and smiles at me.

"My name is Tyche. And mortal money? Please. But if you want more answers, Chance, head to Manhattan. Or actually San Francisco would be closer, but you're Greek." She shrugs. "Give my love to Caso, will you? Tell him he needs to send you to Manhattan. You're getting older. I do not want you killed before your time."

And then I'm opening my mouth. _Mortal money? Whatever do you mean? What's so special about Manhattan? Or San Francisco? I like Vegas just fine. I'm partially French and a little of Italian. I'm not Greek. How do you know my father? Are you a relative? Killed? Do you know my mom?_

And more and more questions. Questions that he never got to ask. Because the lady looked at him, a little sad yet with a mixture of happiness.

"Stay charming, Chance," she said.

And then she disappeared in a cloud of Lucky Charms cereal.

Because there's no way anything could be more lucky than Lucky Charms cereal. Total sarcasm.

And because Lucky Charms is just full of irony.

Is she putting a play on "cereal" on my name? I'm offended.

Wow. I'm full of literary terms.

Actually, I'm wondering why I'm not freaking out when the lady I played poker against just disappeared into a cloud of Lucky Charms cereal after she basically said Vegas sucked.

And no one insults Las Vegas without insulting me.

How the hell is SF or NY better than LV?

Answer: They're not.

**Chance here was originally going to be a son of Roman goddess Fortuna, but after a little research, I figured Tyche seemed more... luckier and nicer than her Roman form. ****I am definitely doing a sequel for Chance though, especially since this chapter was meh.**

**And yes, last chapter's quote was from Wonder by R. J. Palacio. Nice job, LONG LIVE BOOKS.**

**As of right now, we are at 499 reviews. Thank so much, guys. You're awesome and I really can't think of any more adjectives (slept late last night) which is really unfortunate. ):**

**SeaSpree~**

**"Francois Rabelais. He was a poet. And his last words were "I go to seek a Great Perhaps." That's why I'm going. So I don't have to wait until I die to start seeking a Great Perhaps." **


	44. Chapter 44

**Happy Birthday, Percy! Happy Anniversary, Annabeth! Happy Confusion, Neela!**

**Neela Pulch **

Neela suddenly awoke, completely disoriented, on the floor, with a pulsing pain near her hip. A beautiful face with black hair and brown eyes appeared above her.

"If you're going to sleep in the cabin tonight, hon, you're going to have to get up." Drew Tanaka looked down at her, distaste obvious in her expression. Self-conscious, Neela subtly patted down her frizzy blonde hair before responding.

"What's going on? Where's Piper?" Neela had only been at camp for about a week, but she'd quickly learned from her fellow siblings that Drew had been the tyrannical counselor for the Aphrodite cabin before Piper.

At the current head counselor's name, Drew sniffed in disdain before jutting out her hip and crossing her arms. "Piper doesn't... approve of our plans. She's gone with Jason. So get up!" Against her will, Neela got up to find (GASP) that it was five o'clock in the morning. What could possibly be so important that DREW of all people would give up beauty sleep?

She got her answer a minute later.

"Are the cameras ready to go? Excellent. Take plenty of pictures. Kissing ones would be the best. Get videos of cheesy declarations. Have all your photos videos in before four o'clock later this afternoon. I will be putting them together to be ready during campfire. And most importantly... don't get caught! In the case that you do, there's a red button on the left side of your camera. Pressing the button will turn the camera into a make-up kit. Remember, after campfire, we're upholding tradition and tossing them into the canoe lake. Now head out! And good luck to you all!" Lacy was standing in front of a projector, which showed a poster with lines of pretty cursive writing in all different colors saying things like "ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY: READY. SET. GO!", "TRUE LOVE", and "HOW TO EXPLOIT OUR FAVORITE COUPLE".

"What is up with everyone?" Neela asked Lacy when all their siblings had gone out to take "videos of cheesy declarations".

"You mean you don't know?!" Lacy's eyes started to widen in disbelief.

"Uh... no?!" Lacy started to hyperventilate.

"Today is only the anniversary of Aphrodite's favorite couple! Percy and Annabeth have dated for a year as of today! I can't believe you don't know! Piper didn't tell you? How dare she! I can't believe she didn't tell you about Percy and Annabeth. You know Percy hijacked a quest to save Annabeth when they were thirteen even though he'd never admit it? And he fell into Tartarus for her? And he—"

"He fell into Tartarus for her?" Neela interrupted. Lacy waved her hand dismissively.

"That's not important. Point is, I have to attempt to kill Piper now for not telling you about them. See you!" With that, Lacy skipped out the door.

A minute later, Neela stepped out the door, too. What she saw made her jaw drop. She had to make a mental note that apparently demigods suck at hiding because every single demigod in camp was hiding just outside the Poseidon cabin and every last one of them was pretty much in plain sight. One camper (Apollo by the looks of him) was wearing a grey cape and lying face-down on the cobblestone path. Someone must've forgotten to tell him that his hair was blonde and stood out like a beacon in the grey.

Neela didn't have too much time to speculate though. The door to the Cabin 3 opened and a certain black haired son of Poseidon stepped out. He was about to stretch and yawn (he must've been blind or just extremely oblivious to his surroundings; Travis Stoll was literally standing right next to him) when everyone came out of their hiding spot and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY!"

Percy looked surprised. He scratched his neck and asked, "It's my birthday?!"

Neela asked a similar question at the same time. "I thought today was Percy and Annabeth's dating anniversary?"

Needless to say, nearly everyone groaned. Percy, on the other hand, yelped. "Holy Hera, it's our anniversary?!"

Neela knew there was a reason why she liked to sleep in. Much less confusion that way.

**It took me a long time to write this, and I don't think it's one of my best, but I hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**Last chapter's quote was from Looking for Alaska by John Green. Great job, LeftByTheGalaxy and The Titanical Cup!**

**Sequel to Chance should be after this one...**

**Bake blue cookies, drink blue coke, and eat blue pizza! And you should all know the quote I'm choosing for this chapter :)**

**SeaSpree~**

**"And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time."**


	45. Chapter 45

**Aye... so I unexpectedly went on haitus for like, 3/4 of a year *wince*. Sorry about that guys. I just sort of lost inspiration and everything just went out of the window. In fact, it wasn't until I recently started writing fanfiction with a friend on a sequel for A Court of Mist and Fire (the sequel is in progress and is posted as A Court of Truth and Deceit) that I started thinking about Meet the Demigods again. In addition, I was further inspired when another friend told me that it was a shame that I'd stopped updating this fanfic when I've gotten so far. And frankly, I agree. Unfortunately, however, this does not mean I will be posting regularly. EoC, semester exams, and end of the year events are all just around the corner, and this month is going to be extremely busy. I will try however.**

**This chapter is a sequel to Chapter 33, and the latter chapter is a sequel to Chapter 4. Honestly, I really don't like it all that much, but I do remember someone(s) suggesting a third chapter for Perry Johanson.**

**Perry Johanson**

Have you ever been a bottle of merlot? Like, literal, bottle of merlot. Not drink a bottle of merlot. Literal. Bottle. Of. Merlot.

By the way you're looking at me all weird, I'm guessing the answer's no.

Well, let me just tell you that I've been a bottle of merlot. For over a day, before Chiron found out and forced Mr. D to revert the wine to its "original form". The wine's "original form" is me. Perry Johanson. Or as Mr. D likes to call me, Percy Jackson. Yeah. Ugh.

Allow me to recount the exact details of how I became a bottle of merlot for a day.

Page Break"Whichever!" Mr. D waved his hands and a diet coke appeared. Out. Of. Mid-air. My eyes boggled.

"Uh..." I said real intelligently. Percy rolled his eyes at Mr. D.

"Dionysus. God of wine."

"Uh. The. Uh." I racked my brain through the measly list of Greek gods I knew. You didn't exactly learn about Greek gods in regular ol' churches. "Erm. You're. Uh. The Wine Dude?"

Mr. D's, or Dionysus', expression turned murderous.

"Pierre," he said, pointing at Percy," didn't I say something a few years back about the next person or horse who calls me the 'wine dude' will end up in a bottle of Merlot?"

Percy slowly shifted away from Mr. D and me.

"Um... sure?" He asked cautiously.

"You there, come closer." Mr. D wiggled his pudgy index finger, indicating for me to walk toward him. This was a god. I didn't have to be told to be cautious.

Carefully, I crept toward the god of wine, shuffling my feet in the dirt. The god looked me up and down, nodded, and with a snap of his fingers, my entire body turned and twisted and shriveled and shrunk and... suddenly the world seemed a lot more pungent smelling. It took me several moments for me to realize that the pungent smell was coming from me. Disgusting.

"Mr. D!" Percy said, exasperated.

"Peirre, I thought you wanted him to be turned into merlot!" There was a sudden jerking motion, and I realized that Mr. D had grabbed me, or rather, grabbed the bottle of merlot, and... Oh GOD NO!

Mr. D poured me into a wine glass.

Apparently Percy felt the same as I did because he let out another exasperated, but louder, "Mr. D!"

"Oh run along, Perry, before I turn you into a bottle of merlot as well."

Percy muttered something under his breath about Iris message and Chiron before going away.

And me? I was stuck being poured by the wine god. I had no idea to what extent his magic went, but I wasn't the actual wine, right? Wasn't there some law in Greek Mythology and among the gods that said drinking little children wasn't allowed? There had to be, right?

Page Break

And that was basically my story of me being merlot. For an entire crapping day. Luckily, however, there was some unspoken law about not drinking other individuals. So it turned out Dionysus just likes to shit around with people.

Despite the knowledge of that fact, I'm just here to tell you that you better make sure you're not saying the wrong thing to Mr. D. Being merlot really isn't pleasant, even though I wasn't really the liquid that was being drank...


	46. Chapter 46

**To littlebear62007 ~ I can reassure you that I definitely wasn't taking any drugs and I wasn't drinking either XD. Chapter 45 was just a crazy chapter, and I was just blowing through it.**

**I've decided that I'll be ending Meet the Demigods at Chapter 50. For now... this chapter is short, but I was inspired by ACOMAF, if any of you have read the wonderful trilogy by SJM. Enjoy :)**

**Mable Laign **

"Hmm... He's cute." I pointed at the boy across the hallway. My friend, Mirabell, nodded, agreeing.

"His name's Frank."

"I'm gonna go talk to him," I told Mirabell. She snorted.

"Good luck with that. Heard he's got a girlfriend."

"Already?" I asked, surprised. Few people I knew were allowed to date this early, and I was no exception.

Without waiting for an answer, I headed toward the Asian boy known as Frank.

"Hi," I said, as I reached him. "You're new right? My name's Mable." I smiled. He smiled nervously back.

"Hi," he said, his voice soft and quiet. "My name's Frank."

"I know," I said before lapsing into an awkward silence.

"Would you... would you like to be friends?" He asked, right before I was about to bid him goodbye to head to my chemistry class. But as he asked me that question, I felt my heart melt, just a little. Despite Frank's bulking size, and the fact that he was nearly a head taller than me, he seemed like a sweet marshmallow, absolutely harmless.

Well, seemingly absolutely harmless. I hadn't not noticed the muscles bulging under the T-shirt he was wearing.

"I would love to," I answered back. And that was the beginning of everything.

* * *

My best girlfriend is Mirabell. My best boyfriend is Frank.

And while Frank was cute, he definitely wasn't my type. But he was my friend, and he was silly, lactose intolerant, funny, and incredibly sweet.

I met his girlfriend too, Hazel Levesque. While I was slightly surprised that he'd chosen an interracial relationship, I knew that Hazel was right for him. Even though she was only thirteen. Thirteen! My parents would have grounded me for several lifetimes over for dating at that age. I also met many of their friends, from Jason to Annabeth to Calypso to Grover to Nico. And it was through all of them that I realized that true love doesn't mean finding someone who is the same age as you or the same race as you or even the same gender as you.

True love meant loving and respecting yourself and loving and respecting someone or someones you'd be willing to give your life up without a single thought.

True love didn't just mean your significant other. It also meant all those friends that you're so close to that it would kill you if they died.

And I knew that all of Frank's friends... they were all linked by true love.


	47. Chapter 47

**Sequel to Chapter 43**

**Chance "Charm" Felicis**

"Tyche sends her love," I said by way of greeting as I entered the apartment I shared with my dad. The apartment was decent, although the pink paint was chipping in some places. We lived on the twelfth floor. Apartments near the Strip were expensive, but it was within walking distance of all the casinos.

Dad was playing solitaire on the desktop. I tossed the wad of cash the lady had handed me onto the table.

"Who?" Dad asked, his voice cautious. The game Dad was playing—klondike—was left forgotten, the timer ticking away. I raised an eyebrow.

"Tyche," I said again. "She sends her love. Whatever that means." I shrugged. Dad's eyes zeroed in on the wad of money that I'd tossed on his table. Took a minute to count the bills. Realized it was more than I usually brought in.

Way more.

Several times more.

An inaudible gasp escaped Dad. "Did she… did you play against her?" I didn't answer. Dad seemed petrified… with fear? "Charm. Did you play against her?" Mutely, I nodded.

"She told me to go to either San Francisco or Manhattan." I rolled my eyes, trying to shake the sight of my father looking terrified in front of me. "Las Vegas is fine, though. Right?" Dad shook his head vigorously.

"Tyche appearing to you is very, very bad," he said, his eyes seemingly chasing shadows. "Let's get you to Manhattan." Dad got up, grabbed the wad of cash, and started pushing me toward the apartment door.

"Whoa!" I yelled. "Hold it! What the fuck is going on, Dad? I played against a harmless, hot lady who disappeared in a tornado of Lucky Charms cereal. What's up with that?" Dad didn't even blink at my cussing, or the fact that I was checking someone out. He didn't even react to the disappearing part with the Lucky Charms. He was used to it. But he did stop and squint at me.

"You want to date your own mother," he deadpanned.

"No of course not, I—wait." I closed my mouth. As usual, my ADHD had made me rush into words before I'd processed what the other person had said. "My _mother_?!" Dad nodded, albeit gravely.

"Tyche is your mother." I blinked in surprise.

"And was this an affair? Or did you commit adultery… I mean, you know I'll never tell on you dad," I blabbered. "And why did you let her go, she's fucking hot, Dad." Dad put up a hand to stop my talking.

"She's a goddess." I quirked an eyebrow. "Greek goddess of fortune, luck, and wishes. She blesses all her children with good fortune, but her appearing to you, her very presence, is a sign that your fortune is changing." He sighed. "No one is blessed with good fortune forever. Despite the fact she could get in serious trouble with Zeus, she always warns her children when their good fortune is coming to an end." Dad sighed again. I wondered in the back of my mind if he was getting sentimental over his past love.

"Assuming that I believe everything you just said. If my mother is a Greek goddess, then what are you?" I asked, half joking. "A monster?"

And my dear father looked me in the eyes, his green eyes just liked mine, and answered with utter seriousness, "Yes, son. I am a monster."

* * *

Dad and I bought first-class tickets. Transfer to Los Angeles, and then a non-stop flight to New York, New York.

Dad and I spent most of the plane ride in silence. I wasn't sure how to take the fact that I was the offspring of a Greek goddess and a Greek monster. A mix like that… well… I'm not exactly mortal, am I? Now, I was going through the phase of trying to figure out what species I am. _Homo sapiens_? I didn't think so. _Homo Greek gods_? Probably not. I didn't bleed ichor, which I knew was the blood of the gods. It was gold. Mine was red. I knew from my Greek studies that Poseidon and Medusa had a horse with wings for a kid, but their second kid, Chrysaor, was… as normal as you can get.

The plane ride could be considered refreshing. Spending five hours or so contemplating what I had just learned about my new life had been direly needed. It wasn't until I had gotten off the plane that Dad grabbed my hand and nearly yanked my arm out of my socket.

"Quick," he hissed. "I smell monsters." I wanted to joke and ask if he was sure he showered, because he might be smelling himself, but decided to refrain from doing so. Dad had acted so… distant since he revealed who, or rather, what, he really was.

Dad dragged me along until I could start running and keep up. Had my "good fortune" now officially ran out? I got my answer a minute later when I heard growling and malicious hissing noises.

We ran out of the airport, and Dad shoved me into a taxi. Just a few hundred yards away were a bunch of terrifying creatures that I recalled from a colored mythology book I'd read a few years ago. Hellhounds. Dracanae. Empousai. Stymphalian birds. More monsters that I didn't recognize or couldn't remember the name of. Were these the monsters that my father and my so-called "good fortune" had protected me from these past fifteen years? "Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141, Long Island, New York 11954," Dad yelled at the taxi driver before shoving the remainder of the wad of cash that hadn't been spent on our plane tickets at him. "Get him there fast." My mind whirred.

"Hold it," I yelled. "You're coming with me, Dad!" Dad's eyes were crazed.

"I'll hold them off," he said. "I'll meet you at camp."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I yelled, but he'd already slammed the door closed.

* * *

I spent my first week at camp in isolation. No one could understand how a goddess fell in love, and stayed in love, with a cyclops. No one could understand that Tyche probably would have stayed with my father if there hadn't been laws governing against it.

No one could understand that I didn't have a drop of mortal blood, which meant I was probably immortal. No one would be able to understand that I would spend the rest of eternity knowing that I had rejected my father's true identity—refused to see through the mist and look at who my father really was, a cyclops standing over seven feet tall with countless scars and one green eye with huge arms and legs and an even bigger heart. I acknowledged that my father was a monster, but I couldn't accept it.

Until it was too late.

I spent that morning—my eighth day at Camp Half-Blood—sitting next to Thalia's pine, overlooking Half-Blood Hill, when a lumbering figure appeared. Extremely tall. Extremely wide. Extremely bloody.

I stood up. And when the figure came closer, I forced myself to look through the mist. There was only one green eye situated above his nose.

I ran toward my dad.


End file.
